Forgotten
by Nerd4ever243
Summary: Sasuke can't stand the guilt that tears within, it's been 6 years since the war has ended but also his life. Living with the knowledge that he killed Naruto who accepted it with open arms, he makes his way in the world as a mercenary. He is nobody until, one day a magician & her sister offer him a chance into Konoha to pay his respects only to uncover a shocking revelation. M/M F/F
1. Regret

**Warnings: There will be yaoi, m-preg, yuri, timetravel (in a way, okay not really), and sexual situations IN THE FUTURE. You have been warned and I do not wanna hear any bitching for now. For now it's rated T but will shift to rated M later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto cast, that is property of Masashi Kishimoto aka God**

* * *

_Forgotten**  
**_

_You are never truly dead, until you are forgotten. ~Unknown  
_

* * *

There are some things in the world that are impossible to forget. Your first kiss, your first love, your first… anything really. What some people forget to mention though is that sometimes those memories can eat you alive, consume you until all you are is a gibbering idiot or a bitter fool. Some call it nostalgia but that implies that whatever you are remembering is good, pleasant, comforting; but when you've suffered so much your whole life the memories aren't exactly nostalgic are they.

Sasuke ran through the forest without discretion. The hunter-ninja after him were merciless, some of the most determined he had ever had after him. He had an inkling of who they were, after all the moves they used were familiar to him and he had them after him before. You'd think they'd be more careful about their identities but, then again they probably assumed he knew who they were already and didn't care. He twisted just as one of the ninja with long midnight-blue hair sailed past him, hand outstretched with the index and middle finger pointing out. Seemed harmless, until you felt (or in Sasuke's case, saw) the chakra that poured from the hand with sharp accuracy and deadly precision: Hyuga Hinata. He then flipped backwards to avoid the two spinning objects that obliterated the thick tree branch he had been standing on; then a white dog and his owner with bark brown hair jumped to another branch: Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. Breathing harshly he strained his senses to the limit to find where the other ninja was no doubt hiding at, he felt nothing. Then, as if on cue, a black mass fell from above the tree canopy he was under and engulfed him.

"_Chidori_ _Nagashi_! (Chidori Stream)," an electric blue current of energy engulfed him before it exploded outward. It didn't reach the other ninja as they were far away but he got many of the bugs before they retreated to their owner who had suddenly decided to join the other three. There was only one man he knew that could control chakra-sucking insects while in the company of an Inuzuka and a Hyuga: Aburame Shino.

They all stood still, none of them moving an inch, none of them even looked to be breathing as they stood among the tree branches. Finally, the woman with midnight blue hair began to move. Sasuke tensed, he knew he could defeat them; after all he was the last wielder of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but they were too close to Konoha and he was low on chakra from his previous battle in Konoha with what was left of the original Konoha 11. However, she made no move to attack, merely she lifted her hand and removed her hunter-ninja mask. Hunter-ninja were still new in Konoha but every since the end of the war and the joining of Kirigakure and Konoha, they had taken off. It was no wonder Team 8 became one, they were the best tracking squad in all of Konoha and the Hunter-ninja program was notoriously known for it's difficulty and prestige.

"Uchiha-san, we really must stop meeting like this. More preferably, not at all." The harsh words always seemed so amusing to him coming from such a soft voice. It was hard to believe that only 8 years ago she had been a shy stuttering mess that barely graduated. So much for being the most kind-hearted ninja, the woman in front of him was stone-cold. The rest of the team took her lead and removed their masks as well. They all knew whom the each was anyway no need to hide; plus it made it easier to talk.

"I agree with Hinata-chan, you are not desired here anymore Uchiha-san." Shino stated in his monotone.

"Damn straight, more like dead but hey the only person who could kill you is- oh wait, he's _dead,_" Kiba growled which was emphasized when his dog mirrored his growling.

Sasuke sighed, holding down the familiar rage he always seemed to feel. This was so familiar to him now it was like a rehearsal or play. He sneaks into Konoha, they find him; he fights them, they fight him; he senses reinforcement so he flees, they chase him; he fights them some more, they fight him; and finally they stop just outside the borders of Konoha and whoever it is that followed him talks to him but he ignores them and escapes: then the same thing is repeated all over again the next year on the same date and/or other varying dates. It's been a while since he had Team 8, out of them all they were probably the ones to come closest to catching him; not kill though, like Kiba said there was only one who could have killed him and that person was dead.

Dead… just like he should be but Fate had seemed to have another kind of punishment for him and let him live, seething and burning with images of the past and blood. So much blood… and light, fading from sparkling cerulean eyes that should have _never even dimmed in the slightest because it would make the world cry. _The familiar shortness of breath dawned on him, the clenching of his heart, twisting of his stomach, and the _rage_.

"Don't you think I know Inuzuka, it's the reason why I always escape and am still living," '_Why I am still in this hell,'_ he thought the last part instead of saying it out loud. They thought him a monster anyway, who was he to change their mind?

Kiba made to jump and attack him but a delicate cough caught all their attention and turned it to the only female of the group.

"As lovely as this reunion is," there was no emotion in the voice, no sense of sarcasm or anything really, a true Hyuga to the core, "We came to give you one last warning-"

"Yes I know: do not step on these lands, blah, blah, you are not welcome, more idiocy, and we will kill you on site-"

"It is rude to interrupt when a lady is speaking Uchiha, but then of course the Uchiha always were… barbaric."

He tensed slightly at the jibe to his clan and himself but he made no move to attack. It would only prove her point, and give her satisfaction of knowing she got to him. He wouldn't apologize though.

"As I was saying, one last warning: Do not come again or we will move the tomb to a place you will never find." Then they disappeared before he could even register the words they said. When they did, a rage filled scream escaped his mouth and an explosion rocked the very area that leveled down trees; black fire could be seen from miles away.

Team 8 kept going; they were far gone from the area though they did feel the fluctuation of massive chakra that came from where they once were.

"Wow, didn't expect that kind of reaction," Kiba murmured as he looked behind his back to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything that could be following them. His mask was back in place, as were the rest of the team's, so his words came out a bit muffled but the others heard.

"I wonder what his reaction would be if he ever _found out,_" Hinata responded. It served to answer Kiba's question but it also posed another question.

"I does not matter anymore," Shino finally answered after an intense silence.

"True, he'll never find out." Hinata agreed.

"We'll never let him."

With that final statement from Kiba they added more chakra to their legs and made their way back home, to Konoha.

* * *

_AN: I know I should not be starting a new fic when my other one is lying around there all unfinished OTL. Let's just say I hit a little rut and will be back on that one soon... I think. Anyway, I have been attacked by many feels these past few months, particularly SasuNaru feels. _

_Seriously, I don't know whether to love Sasuke OR WRING HIS NECK AND CAUSE HIM TO DIE AS I LAUGH ATOP HIS CORPSE AND KICK IT! :cough: but yes SasuNaru. I read a particularly angst-ridden trilogy that had me on my knees and crying like there was no tomorrow. It's in my favorite and the 1st one is called Roommates, the 2nd one evades my mind right now but it's in my fave's too, and the 3rd one is called Follow The Leader. Go. Read. Them. You'll find yourselves in hell of beautiful SasuNaru angst drama: I nearly died. So anyways tell me what you think and whether I should continue quickly, or else I will take my sweet ass time (I'll do this anyway because I am a procrastinating bitch... okay fuck it I really don't care, I'll just continue it)  
_


	2. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that might get me sued XP but one day, mark my words ONE DAY!  
**

* * *

**_Forgotten: _**_Fire_

_"Memories are like fire, they burn themselves permanently in our head but they also fade way into nothing unless we desperately cling to them and even then, it may not be enough." ~ Unknown  
_

* * *

_Ash was in the air making it hard to see and breathe. This was probably due to the various Katon jutsu used throughout the entire day. Naruto wiped his brow as sweat trickled down his forehead but he didn't let that bother him and immediately gathered the glowing yellow chakra around him. It exploded around him into multiple arms that formed multiple Rasengan in each hand._

_"Rasenrangan!" Madara dodged them all, he even managed to throw back some with his stupid broken fan. Naruto landed on a, surprisingly still there, patch of grass. _

_"Dobe, that won't work, I already told you! He's not some lowly ninja, he's the HEAD of the Uchiha clan. He's the one we learned everything from so stop going at him with that stupid jutsu of yours!"_

_Naruto turned to retort back at the person but instead he jumped from his spot right as a tree root sprang to life from right underneath him. He flipped mid-air and landed next to the other person. For some reason his features seemed out of focus, blurry to the point that they looked like a shadow; even his name evaded him. Yet there was a sense of familiarity that he could feel coming from him._

_"Doesn't hurt to try teme! More than I can say for you! All you've been doing is throwing those stupid Katon jutsu like if they'd actually hit!" Naruto yelled at him._

_"Tch I was hoping more that it'd hit you so you would stop getting in my way and I can take him down." The shadow responded in an icy tone._

_"Bastard!" Naruto yelled at him but deep down those words hurt. Even though they were fighting together he still didn't admit him as an equal. _

_"Shut up. You talk too much."_

_"My _, how cruel of you. Can you not see the boy cares for you, dare I say, even more than Itachi?"_

_"SHUT UP HE HAS NOTHING TO WITH HIM!" Then the shadowed figure, whose name still evaded him, suddenly sprouted a glowing dark skeleton that wrapped around him._

_"Ah, so you want to play like that? Well then little boy we shall." Madara proclaimed and then he too sprouted a skeleton that wrapped protectively around him._

_"I hate you Uchiha's," Naruto muttered before he took a deep breathe and released a clone full of Sage chakra that immediately gave him another boost before he called on Kyuubi and together, with his Sage Mode, they transformed into their giant fox mode with him right on the forehead. _

_"Let's do this," Naruto grinned excitedly, they were finally getting serious._

_"Hn," was the shadow's response before, as one, they attacked Madara. _

_Naruto went first, a Bijuu Bomb already forming; it was second nature to him now part of him like the Rasengan is. He was quickly followed up by the shadow that let loose another Katon jutsu, but this was all a distraction, and they both knew it. Apparently so did their opponent who simply sent their attacks to another dimension using Kamui._

_"Is this all that you have to offer? The most powerful jinchurrikii and the 'last' Uchiha? Turns out you really are just mere children living in a world of adults. I do not understand how you could have taken down Pein's Deva Path or face Itachi for that matter."_

_"Shut up! You don't know anything about Itachi!" the shadow yelled once agian before going through various hand-signs that sent a spear of lightening straight at Madara. _

_Who was Itachi? Now that he thought of it… Who were the Uchiha? He could only vaguely recall Madara as one of the last Uchiha but the shadow and this Itachi, he had no recollection of who they were. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even remember why they were so important. What was going on? His head hurt, as if protesting his thinking process or for even trying to think about this situation. Maybe it would be better if he didn't question it. As soon as he stopped thinking, the pain faded away. _

_"Let's go! We can beat this loser!"_

_"Shut up dobe! Why don't you start doing instead of talking like a moron!"_

_"Bastard!" A shot of what felt like nostalgia went thorough him then, with a shout he exploded the Clone Bomb Jutsu that had burrowed right underneath Madara. A giant explosion rocked through the devastated area, creating another crater in the area they had already demolished._

_"Impressive but not enough," Madara appeared through the smoke created, half of his body burned but quickly mending thanks to the regenerative powers of the Edo Tensei. _

_"That wasn't all old man!" A clone appeared right behind Madara but was quickly sliced in half, but not before it slapped something on Madara's back. The effect was immediately visible as the healing slowed down before stopping immediately. It even made Madara fall to one knee before he picked himself up immediately. He narrowed his eyes on Naruto, who only smirked back at him. "Now the playing field is equal!"_

_"A seal that limits chakra to a quarter of its degree and only removed until all the chakra is stopped permanently. Truly impressive, when did you find the time to create this?"_

_"Who cares!" the shadow yelled before it attacked and set the area around them with black fire. Naruto remembered the name and it passed his lips at the same time the shadow said its name, "Amaterasu." _

_He remembered that Madara was able to block it with his own so it made it useless but this way, no one would interfere with the battle going on; not to mention it was now useful since Madara would have to release his Susanoo to use Amaterasu thanks to the seal on him. This was a big deal since Naruto was barely able to keep up his Sage/Bijuu mode and it was killing him. He didn't know about the shadow but by the labored breathing and the almost hesitant movements of the Susanoo, he wasn't doing to well either. He was lucky that the clone was able to put the seal on him, there had been less than 50% chance that it would but it did and for now that's all that mattered. The creation of the seal had cost him a lot of chakra but now it was self sustaining on Madara. It was eating eating his chakra instead of restricting it like Madara thought, it ate the chakra to remain active; a leech seal to put it simply.  
_

_"It's time we finish this," Naruto muttered and gathered all his chakra that wouldn't kill him immediatly due to chakra exhaustion._

_"I agree for once," the shadow mimicked him and the Susanoo glowed with the extra chakra being fed to it._

_"Yes, let us finish," Madara had a bit of difficulty standing but he managed, he now only had enough chakra for a few jutsu but he was going to make it count. They stood in triangle formation and as one, the shadow and Naruto fired their jutsu._

_"Bijuu Mode: Bijuu Bomb Rasenshurikan!"_

_"Chidori Arrow!"_

_The lightning encased arrow of Susanoo's crossbow went first, only to disappear in Madara's Kamui once again. However, the Susanoo of Madara faded away which unfortunately allowed him to avoid the hit of Naruto's new jutsu. _

_'Damn-it! Just when I got it right!' Naruto thought pissed off to no end that the move dodged. That's when he felt it, his Sage Mode picked up the emotions coming off Madara and before he could think about it he pushed the shadow aside with a chakra arm right as his Chidori Arrow flew past. _

_"What the hell dobe?"_

_"Didn't you see your arrow almost hit you asshole!? I saved your ass!"_

_"I don't need you to save me! I don't need you at all!" _

_For some reason the shadow's words hurt him severely, like his heart had been punched and crushed in one blow. _

_"Is this really the time for a quarrel," too late, by the time Naruto heard Madara he had already grabbed him by the throat. "One touch to the forehead, that's all I need," Madara whispered in his ear as a hand caressed his whiskered cheeks. "You are so much like Hashirama yet not. Fitting that you, and Uzumaki and a Senju would be the rival of an Uchiha and also the key to the dawn of a new era."_

_"You don't have Killer B you asshole!" Naruto growled but dared not move, he was out of Sage Chakra as was visible as it slowly fading away, that's why he hadn't sensed him. Kurama was exhausted from their new creation and they still couldn't hold Bijuu mode for more than an hour. Not to mention that it was only yesterday that both him and the shadow beat Obito a… another U… chi… ha… who were these people!? A sharp pain went throw his head and he shook it to get rid of the pain. Whatever, it didn't matter who they were, just that they were dangerous and traitorous, all of them._

_"Well once he sees you he's bound to come and try to save you, unless they kill him which would be rather annoying but what's another couple of years if I have you." Madara's lips were now pressed up against his ear and just at the nape of his neck. He shuddered at the feel of cold, dry, stiff lips on his neck. Madara could just bite him in the jugular if he wanted to and end his life right then and there._

**_"No kit! You got to fight back! I didn't give you all my chakra only for you to turn all sissy on me at the end!" _**_Kurama growled harshly in his head._

_'I'm thinking you big lump of fur! Hey, where's S-' a head splitting pain attacked him again as the shadow's name. _

_"Let him go Madara! Come fight me as a real ninja!" The shadow yelled._

_"Hmm, why so peeved? I thought you didn't care for the little kitsune," the hand on his throat tightened considerably, making him gasp for breathe and arch his back to try to get away. "My how sensitive you are, maybe I'll have some fun before ripping the Kyuubi out of your gut." _

_Naruto's eyes widened at the implication of his words and he struggled to break free but he couldn't. Madara was stronger than him also towering over him. He couldn't even punch him in the solar plexus to let him go. _

_"I don't care for him!" Snarled the shadow and once again Naruto's heart felt like it was pulverized then stomped on. _

_"Then show it," Madara stated then turned Naruto to face him and gabbed him in the forehead. Fire exploded throughout his very being as he felt Kurama being ripped away. _

_'NO!' his thoughts echoed and he struggled to keep Kurama in him with the aid of the seal. 'I won't let him take you!'_

**_'Kit, it's already too late you're out of chakra. I'M out of chakra.' _**_They were in his mind, where Kurama's cage was usually at but now it was deteriorating by the second. __**'Once he takes me out, you die… I… I'm sorry Naruto.' **_

_Suddenly the fox changed into a tall, full-grown man with vibrant red hair, slit eyes, and claws for hands. He towered over Naruto and was nude but he paid that no mind and hugged Naruto fiercely; Naruto hugged him back, shuddering as he held his tears back. _

_'No, I'm sorry. You were right. I was too weak.' _

**_'NO D-'_**_ suddenly a scream from Naruto cut Kurama off and Naruto was yanked out of his mind scape violently back to reality._

_Naruto's eyes looked around for the source of pain but he found none… until he looked down. There, there was a hand shoved right through his chest. He followed it and saw that it had pierced Madara's heart as well. He didn't need to look behind him to see whom the hand belonged to. The shadow… the shadow had saved him had saved Kurama. With shaky hands he pulled out a sealing tag from inside his coat and placed it carefully on Madara, his last one, the one he didn't dare use on Madara in the last clone attack. Madara seemed surprised at the hand going through him but then he noticed the seal._

_"No, no this is-"_

_"It's over, you lose Madara," Naruto cut him off with a wet gurgling chuckle that was immediately turned into a gasp when the hand was yanked out of his chest. It may not a have hit his heart but it was close and the blood loss was already affecting him as hid vision blurred, his breathing was choked, and he coughed up blood. _

**_'Hang on kit! I'll heal you!'_**

_'Don't fool yourself you big lump of fur, even when I was younger and this happened I was only able to survive because Kakashi-sensei came and took me to the hospital. No one is near now, at least no one will come in time. The flames won't let anyone through.'_

**_'Don't tell me what to do! Didn't you say to never give up you brat!'_**

_'Sorry Kyuu, can't hear you.'_

**_'Don't ignore me!'_**

_Naruto ignored Kurama as he collapsed onto the dirt strewn floor on his knees before falling onto his back. He was looking up at the blue sky, it was so beautiful; he vaguely recalled Hinata comparing his eyes to it but his eyes could never be that amazing, that beautiful, that _free_. A shadow blocked his view; THE shadow since he still couldn't remember his name or even how he looked._

_"Pathetic," it said and spat to the side yet, there seemed to be something else under his disgusted tone. Was it… regret? No, not possible, he never regretted anything he did, maybe killing Itachi but not anything else. Instead of responding him with a smart-ass comment or a question as to why he did what he did, Naruto only smiled at him. It was tired but it was the most sincere smile he had ever given anyone. He heard the shadow's breathe hitch, exhaustion maybe? "Why are still smiling dobe? Why are you still so goddamn happy! _WHY_!"_

_Naruto only smiled more prominently before he raised a hand to the shadow. The shadow leaned down which somehow surprised him, he had fully expected for him to turn away, to leave him all alone: again. He cupped the shadow's cheek and was surprised to find something wet on it but he didn't know what is was. Blood? Spit? Saliva? Water? Tears… no that was ridiculous, he never cried, especially not for him. _

_"I'm happy because I finally fought _with_ the teme, not against him. We did it. We beat Madara! But, I'm happy," he coughed up some more blood that splattered over the shadow and trailed down the corner of his mouth but he took another deep breathe, "I'm happy because I finally saved the teme even if he doesn't know it yet. I'm happy because I just realized that I," he coughed again, spitting blood all over the place but he took a breathe, he needed to say this! "I'm happy because I love you S-"_

* * *

He woke up with a scream; his head seemed to be exploding with pain! He clutched it in in between his hands and moaned pitifully as it throbbed like if a kunai had went throw it, and he knew from personal experience. However, that wasn't the only pain he felt; his chest ached as if the hand had really stabbed him there, it _burned_. He heard something from the other room move and things fall, soon enough footsteps could be heard and then his door was blasted open.

"NARUTO!" Karin screamed his name, yet instead of increasing his migraine of epic proportions, her voice soothed him. That's when he realized he was crying and his throat was drier than Tsunade's bank account.

"I-I'm fine," he managed to gasp out as he clutched a hand over the area where the shadow's hand had penetrated him.

"No you're not! You screamed as if a ghost were in here!" Karin argued and walked towards him. There was a pitcher of water at his bedside and she poured him a glass. He took it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Thanks and no, no ghosts" he chuckled lightly, it seemed that fear of ghosts ran in the family but he frowned immediately, "only ghost memories though, again."

He heard her gasp lightly and then she hugged him. Another thing about Uzumaki's was touch, they comforted each other by touch and he immediately relaxed into the hug.

"The last one you had, had been last year! What… what was this one about?" He sighed and hugged Karin back, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

You see while he was technically 21 like all the other Rookie 9; he looked only 18. This was because at the last battle that ended the Fourth Shinobi War six years ago Naruto had died but, with the help of Kurama, Tsunade, Sakura, Karin, Ino, and Hinata; he was brought back to life but in his 12-yr old body and his memories of the last 4 years gone. He thought he had remembered everything but this night's dream/memory made him realize he hadn't, not yet. The shadow, the shadow always seemed to be a part of his life but _for_ his life he couldn't remember who it was! Neither could he remember the Uchiha! He had scoured all over Konoha for anything about them but he had never found anything and everyone he asked was tight lipped about them. They said he needed to remember on his own.

"I remembered the battle with Madara, almost all of it." He heard her gasp again but this time he felt her tense up as well.

"The shadow?" she asked and all he could do was nod. "Oh…"

"Who _is_ he? Wait… he, HE! It's a guy!" Naruto exclaimed happily and lifted his head to look excitedly at Karin, only to frown when he saw her pained look. "What?"

"Do you remember anything else?"

He was about to say no but then… stopped. He did, towards the end of his dream, as he looked at the shadow, his eyes, he finally saw his eyes; and they were beautiful. Black, so black and shiny, like an underground pool of water or anthracite.

"His eyes," he whispered as if by speaking out loud he would forget how they looked like but now that he remembered he was determined to never forget! "They were so black, so pretty and they- they were like… like-"

"Like they suffered through so much and were so lonely that you wanted to take that loneliness away and be the one to comfort him?"

"Y-yeah! How did…?"

"I-I know who you're talking about, but," she lifted a hand to stop his protest, "I still can't tell you, you have to remember yourself. I'd rather you didn't." She pressed a hand to his chest, right where he had been punctured, "He was the one who killed you after all."

They remained silent, a rarity for them since they were both so lively people. Naruto pondered her words as he rubbed the spot; the phantom pain already gone. He was so glad Karin was with him. When he first woke up in his 12-yr old body he remembered nothing except that he hurt and that he had just graduated from the academy thanks to Mizuki. It had freaked him out even more when Kyuubi had talked to him with such familiarity, he had barely found out and all of a sudden the beast that had cause him suffering just talked to him! Like he cared! Well, Kurama did indeed and their bond if anything had increased greatly as he remembered. Throughout all that though he had Karin, _family, _real family, flesh and blood, and she was beautiful and had the vibrant red hair of the Uzumaki's. She was there for him throughout everything, in this second chance he got he was no longer alone and he had friends who were, albeit older than him, there for him. The memories of his first experiences were always with him, with random holes in there even now, but they served to make him cherish what he had now. No longer alone and viewed as a hero.

"C-can I tell you something?" He finally broke the silence with the hesitant question.

"You know you can," she responded.

"T-towards the end… right after he shoved his hand through me," he saw her wince in pain. Little did he know that she knew exactly what he went through, after all she was stabbed with the Chidori as well. She motioned for him to continue and he did. "I-I said I loved him, and I think… I think he was crying."

They stayed silent some more, pondering if that part was true or not, honestly Karin couldn't remember Sasuke ever showing emotion besides hate, anger, and insanity. Naruto was wondering if it was just wishful thinking or whether his head, to make him feel better about what happened, implanted it. Yet, he had been happy when he was dying, accepted it.

'_Kurama, what's going on?'_

_'__**You have to remember on your own though I do agree with brat #2, I'd rather you didn't and forget the asshole.'**_

_'Jerk.'_

**_'Brat.'_**

"Wait!" He was snapped from his internal bickering with Kurama at Karin's harsh yell.

"What? Hey… you okay?" He noticed her wide eyes and elevated breathing. Was she hyperventilating?

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM!? ARE YOU MAD!?"

"DON'T YELL!"

"DON'T YELL BACK!"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR MURDERER!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"IT'S STUPID"

"HAG!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" he dodged the fist aimed for his head and scrambled out of bed."COME BACK HERE AND TAKE THAT BACK!"

"SORRY AND I'M NOT COMING BACK!"

They continued to scream at each other and chase each other around the house. Naruto laughed as Karin missed his head yet again but yelped in pain at the knee in his gut.

"Mercy!" He cried as she tackled him and began to tickle him.

"Never!" she responded.

"Can't you two ever wake up without waking up the rest of the village?" They turned as one to the entrance of their home, only to see their Hokage standing in all her buxom glory, hands on her hips, sake bottle in one hand, and scowl on her face. Shizune was right behind her holding Tonton, she smiled at them good-naturedly and waved good morning.

"I don't know can you wake up without reaching for sake first thing in the morning?" Naruto countered, fight forgotten. Tsunade snorted in response before throwing said sake at his head, which he dodged. It broke into shatters on the wall but this was a daily occurrence in the Uzumaki household.

"I suppose not, I'll get a genin squad to clean this mess up. Get dressed my dear little Hokage-in-training, we have a meeting in a few." With that, she marched into their kitchen, raided the fridge, and left.

"Well then… let's go." Karin said and she left to get dressed for the day. Naruto sighed before following her example and going to shower and dress. In the shower he pondered whether to tell Tsunade about his dream, which he immediately banished; there was no question, he would tell her as well as the rest of the Konoha 11. The he'd show them the cool new move he remembered thanks to his dream memory. He frowned as he thought of the shadow, it seemed that everyone knew who it was except him; it really pissed him off because no one would tell him. He sighed in exasperation as he got out and dried himself before dressing. No matter, he would remember especially since now he had something to go by! Those black eyes from his memory flashed in his mind, making him shiver slightly. It was weird how he so immediately accepted that he was attracted to those eyes when not only a few hours ago he was certain all he liked was girls. That's why he distracted Karin from her outburst, because he didn't want to deal with it at the moment but now that he was; he readily accepted it. Weird.

**_'Psh I already knew you were gay, took you long enough. In case you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly the poster child for normal.'_**

_'Shut up you dumb fox.'_

**_'Don't antagonize the beast that gives you power.'_**

_'Bah! Like if you don't want to try out that knew move I remembered.'_

Silence met his statement and he smirked inwardly as he slipped his shoes on and walked outside and locked the door. Karin was already waiting for him and once the door was locked they both took to the roofs.

_'Thought so,' _he said smugly in his mind.

**_'Shut up.'_**

His laughed echoed throughout the village and all who heard it smiled at the sound. Their hero was well and sound, probably on his way to meet the rest of his comrades in planning the security of the village.

Team 8 heard the laugh just as they entered the village and as one they smiled slightly and put away their Hunter-nin materials before heading to the Hokage tower to report. Yes Team 8 would protect the blonde with all their might from the nightmare that always tried to soil him.

* * *

_AN: :le gasp: What is this!? She has updated!? What? What? :le cough: Yes, so clear something up, in the flash back/dream/memory, the moves made are not canon (I think) and the names were pretty friggin lame, I really didn't want through tear through my Kanji book since I was too lazy, very bad habit that. Yep Naruto is alive but he has no memory! Oh noes! Now it's been 5 years since the war so Naruto is like 18 and through those 5 years he has been remembering the stuff he learned in life and also improving his own skills. Not to mention Naruto was 13yrs old again however! Unlike last time he had many freinds at his disposal and others and he wasn't hated he matured more! SO yes this Naruto will be more mature and a tad OOC but hey that's what it's like. Anyway, if you have any question PM. I'm really sorry if something confuses you because I am honestly going at this on the fly so if there are some inconsistencies yeah, please tell me so I can resolve them because most likely I had/have something planned but just forgot. _

**Ages (even if they haven't comed out and some may not but may be referenced)**

Naruto: 18 (actually 22 but yeah)**  
**

Rookie 9, Karin, Suigetsu, Gaara: 22

Team Gai, Sai (yes he is also legit the same age Team Gai): 23

Juugo, Kankuro: 24

Temari: 25

Kakashi, Gai: 36

Iruka, Yamato: 32

Kurenai, Shizune: 37 (they're actually legit older than Kakashi by one year)

Killer B: 41

Team Ebisu, Hanabi: 18

Tsunade: 60


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or anything that might get me sued, go away.  
**

* * *

**Forgotten: **_Revelations_

_"All that we see or seem is nothing but a dream within a dream." ~ Edgar Allen Poe  
_

* * *

_"I love you Sasuke," the blood splattered lips of his rival muttered before a sudden rush of air left the blonde and as he stared into those royal blue eyes he saw them dim ever so slowly. Oh so slowly like if they were taunting him one last time but with something much more crueler than insults. He saw as they went from dancing with life to dead, there wasn't even a fight; he just left, like the wind. _

_"What are you doing dobe?" he heard himself whisper._

_"Dobe," No response, the eyes remained lifeless._

_"Dead last," nothing but the wind whipping around him sending dirt to his blood riddled face  
_

_"Loser," was the usual tanned face paling? No, no it had been warm, warm with life; warm… like the blood that was pooling underneath him from the hole __**he **__had created. _

_"Wake up," he shook him, the body merely flopped on the ground, no resistance at all._

_"WAKE UP," he was yelling and shaking the body some more._

_"YOU IDIOT WAKE UP YOU'RE NOT DEAD! I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" but the open dead eyes seemed to object yet even now… even now his mouth still had a smile and his eye were still contained the shadow of warmth that they usually had like if they didn't blame him at all for what he did. Why didn't he blame him!?_

_Small droplets of water fell on the now pale face of his rival, no his best friend. He lifted a hand to his face and felt tears coming down in a torrent. Why was he crying? Didn't just a few moments ago he wanted him to die? No longer in his way, no longer helping him? What changed in the matter of moment? His mind immediately went to Madara clutching Naruto's neck, the cracked dead face of his ancestor pressed against the nape of the flaxen haired ninja. That had angered him so much and what he initially mistook for hatred of Naruto's weakness was actually jealousy. He had been jealous of Madara getting so close to Naruto. Yet, that wasn't it at all, no not all . When Madara had spun Naruto away from him, denied him access from looking into those electric eyes, his heart had stuttered before picking up and sending shots of pain through him but... that wasn't it either, no what had changed was when Madara had placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and the ensuing scream that echoed from him and the back arching in pain._

_He had seen the Kyuubi being ripped from Naruto, had seen the chakra take form of the fox but the thing was, it seemed to be holding on to Naruto and Naruto, Naruto had lifted his arms as if embracing the chakra fox. Refusing to let go, refusing to give in, refusing to lose. He had snapped and before he could think of it he had made a Chidori and rammed it through Naruto's chest because he had been the one that was supposed to kill him, the golden boy. Instead another was taking Naruto from him and Naruto had let him! They were supposed to fight! If they couldn't then he would kill him, and he would take Madara down with him as well as soon as he finished with Naruto. His hand had went through the chest and straight into the dead man's chest. What he hadn't counted on was Naruto pulling a sealing tag from his jacket. What he hadn't counted on was Naruto looking at him and smiling. What he hadn't counted on was Naruto comforting _HIM, _his killer, and saying that he loved him. No, not again he didn't want to lose someone again. However those blue eyes weren't coming back to life, they weren't dancing with joy, anger, and determination, with emotion. Emotion he had always lacked in his life and had always taken from Naruto. Emotion he would no longer be able to see because he had none anymore._

_"Don't leave me," he whispered as he hugged the limp body that lay on the ground, the body of the only one who loved him as much, if not more, than Itachi had it seemed. _

_"I'm sorry," he whispered into death ears. That's when he felt it, the accumulation of multiple chakras outside of the ring of his black hell fire. _

_"Doton: Doryūkatsu (Earth Style: Planet Splitter_)_!" _

_His eyes widened as he felt the earth tremble before he felt it rise, then in a giant display of chakra, the very earth split in half like if the gods themselves had taken it in their hands and decided to break it apart. He sprang up, in surprise leaving Naruto's body on the ground with him hovering over it. Didn't he, no _they,_ defeat Madara? He was sealed away already! He couldn't still be capable of fighting! What was it that Madara had said about Naruto's seal? That is sealed away chakra until there was no more? He broke from his thoughts as he felt where he was standing at beginning split. He jumped away but too late, he realized that Naruto's body was on the other side of the rift created. He made to go get it but a green blur crossed his path and before he knew it he was kicked back and Naruto wasn't there anymore. _

_"Tsunade-sama I have him!" Sasuke got up from his spot on the other side of the rift in time to see Lee set Naruto down in front of Tsunade who immediately fell upon the blonde, her hands glowing green with healing chakra._

_"Is he aright?" He saw a Sakura run up to Tsunade, her hands green as well as she immediately set upon Naruto as well. A choked scream seemed to escape Tsunade and the green chakra around her hands intensified. Sakura's own eyes widened as she saw the wound right where he had a similar one years ago. _

_"I-Ino! COME HERE WE NEED YOU!" Sakura yelled hysterically but her chakra remained steady even as tears poured down her face. _

_"ANYONE WITH MEDICAL EXPERIENCE AND CHAKRA TO SPARE COME HERE NOW!" Tsunade bellowed and in matter of milliseconds almost all of the med-corps ninja had come to her assistance. _

_Tsunade looked horrible. She was covered in dirt and her blond hair was limp and matted with dirt. Her shirt and pants were torn and covered in blood, as a matter of fact her waist was visibly lined with caked blood and some still seemed to be oozing out of it. Sasuke remained transfixed on his spot as he saw them try to revive Naruto. He vaguely remembered Madara saying he had ripped Tsunade in half, literally, as well as beaten the other Kage but the fact that she was alive and still able to move spoke of her medical proficiency. Maybe she could save him, maybe she could save Naruto, and then he could beg forgiveness from the blonde. That's when a blinding force hit him causing a giant pain to erupt from his right side. He barely had been able to avoid the attack straight to his heart and managed to turn in time for it to hit his side instead._

_"YOU! YOU KILLED NARUTO-KUN!" He looked up in surprise at the shrill cry in time to see a midnight haired Hyuga with her Byakugan activated before she was upon him once more. Why was he dodging? Wouldn't it- wouldn't it be better if he just died? Wouldn't it be better if he just died and went with the blonde to another place? Granted he might not go where Naruto would because the blonde was everything good with the world and he… he was darkness incarnate, the lost side of humanity that caused them to slaughter each other. Wasn't this war about him? About him and Naruto? In the end it seems that humanity would always embrace the darkness and always lose their light. _

_"Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)!" This time as she came at him with two roaring chakra lions in her hands' he did not move. He waited for the attack to come, to destroy him. Just as it was about to hit, as he felt the power of the chakra burn his face, it stopped._

_"No, no you're pathetic and I won't waste my chakra on you when I could save him instead. Go find some else to end your pathetic existence because I refuse to do it for you," her tone was soft, delicate, and gentle. So at contrast to the words she spoke that drove a knife into his already battered heart. _

_"No, kill me," he responded but she turned and ran towards where the others were still gathered. The force of the healing chakra could be felt from miles away._

_"Kill me." He stated louder as she continued to run away and left him alive._

_"Kill me!" He shouted and then everyone not paying attention to Naruto turned to him. Soon he saw his ex-mentor's white hair appear before him before he was punched straight in the face._

_"No, we won't kill you. We'll let you live out your pathetic existence. After all, Naruto did want you to live out your life." Then Killer B arrived, he looked grave unlike the time when he and his team had gone to capture him and he had joked and rapped. Like if it had all been a game to him, like Naruto always did._

_"On my brother's behalf, though he will not kill you; you are now banished from all the Five Great Elemental Nations. If we see you we will capture you and torture you, but we will not kill you. The Uchiha name will be wiped clean of the records except for Itachi. You are hereby no longer a ninja or a recognized missing-nin. You are nobody and will be forgotten." B stated, not even trying to rap the grave words he spoke. With that they both turned away and left him alone. _

_Alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

_He let go a scream of pure rage and hatred but no one turned to him, no one looked at him. Not even a single chakra flared at his scream. They were all looking at the blonde who was no longer encased in green chakra. It had all faded away by now as the dawning realization came to them all, _he wasn't coming back._ He was resting on the floor, strangely serene. Tsunade reached a shaky hand to his face and she slowly closed his eyelids so that now he only seemed to be sleeping. That smile, that stupid stupid smile still adorning his lips. Tsunade picked him up gently, cradling his stiff body as it set into rigor mortis and she cried before she disappeared with a burst of chakra. Everyone followed her immediately until only one person was left. He recognized the familiar pink hair; her back was to him and she didn't move._

_"What did he say?" His gaze narrowed on her as she turned and her green eyes looked at him. Her usual emotional face was blank. Not even her eyes were red even though there were tear trails down her cheek._

_"What do you mean," he responded back harshly. _

_"Don't act stupid Sasuke. It's not in your nature. What did he say?"_

_"None of your business."_

_Her fist clenched but she remained still._

_"Tell me what he said."_

_"No."_

_Suddenly the earth crumpled as she let out a scream and punched the ground. A massive crater formed underneath her that reached all the way to Sasuke. _

_"TELL ME WHAT HE SAID YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_"No."_

_She made to go attack him but stopped and seemed to deflate, as if the life simply went out of her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her knees buckled. _

_"He wasn't yours, he was mine, he was Konoha's and we deserve to know what he said. He belongs to us!"_

_"No he belonged to me!"_

_"IF THAT WERE TRUE YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIM! WHAT DID HE SAY!"_

_"HE SAID HE LOVED ME! ME NOT KONOHA! ME! Me… not Konoha… me. His killer…" he stood still as the most awful pain her ever felt went through him. He didn't collapse though. He would never fall. _

_"I thought so," Sakura whispered but Sasuke heard. Before he could ask her anything else she left. Left him all alone._

* * *

Sasuke woke up sweaty and breathing harshly. He shook his head in a meager attempt to try to forget tonight's dream. It always came to him around this time of year and he _loathed it. _The dream served to remind him of his greatest mistake, his greatest failure. He looked to the calendar and sighed.

October 10th.

Naruto's birthday and the day he would usually try to visit his grave. He frowned in though of last week's event and the words Hinata had told him. He didn't know whether to risk it or not. Maybe he could henge into someone else and go to Konoha. His henge had never been… the best so to speak. No the one who had always been excellent at it had been Naruto. He sighed and got up from his bed to go bath at the nearby onsen. Though it was decreed that he was not to be mentioned or even acknowledged in the Five Great Elemental Nations people didn't necessarily pay attention. He was an Uchiha, _the Last Uchiha. _Though he may no longer be acknowledged as a ninja, that actually made it easier for people to seek him out and hire him for work. He could charge whatever price and hear no complaints because he was an Uchiha; it's what he usually did most of his time now. Work for anyone who had the money, sneak into Konoha when he could, and live in the forest just outside of Konoha. He had gone back to one of Orochimaru's old lairs and reworked it to his own fit. He was there most of the time and alone. Unless Juugo or Suigetsu, who was living in Kiri with the other swordsmen, came by. They were the only ones who knew of his location and still talked to him, well Suigetsu did; Juugo just hung around with him only speaking when necessary. He preferred Juugo's silence but he always enjoyed listening to Suigetsu go on about nothing. He strongly reminded him of his past and the idiot who would always talk to him.

It was funny because Juugo now lived in Konoha; he was actually very friendly with Tsunade who had taken a liking to him. He was Jounin there and even had his own team of genin. Tsunade had managed to find a cure for him with the help of Kakashi. None of them knew he would go and visit Sasuke on his downtime and keep him up to date on the on goings that occurred there. Like how they had turned the Uchiha district into part of Konoha and it was filled with people now, families. The Main Uchiha house was empty though. A sort of reminder to those who knew what it was. It was boarded up but kept clean. He didn't care any more for it, he was never going back to live there anyway. He had offered the house to Juugo but he had denied it and said that Tsunade wanted it kept locked up. They had taken out all the files of the Uchiha and had them stored somewhere else. History was history and only those with permission could go where they were stored at, which wasn't many. Again, Sasuke didn't care anymore for it but he did appreciate that they hadn't burned everything into ashes then burned the ashes themselves.

Besides that Konoha was the same, they continued on with their lives. Everyone had grown up, they were no longer foolish little children or teenagers. They had all moved on, including him. He sighed once more before putting on his blank mask and going out. As always, women and girls stared at him while men glared but he didn't care. He made his way to the onsen and paid his fee before entering. It was early so there was no one there and he could relax. So he did and before he knew it he was interrupted from the nap he had apparently decided to take by the sound of some men's voices. They nodded at him and he gave a slight tilt of the head in acknowledgement.

"Did you hear?" He heard them talking aloud and was slightly annoyed but he paid it no mind. Until he heard the next words come out the other man's mouth.

"Yeah Konoha is finally revealing their next Hokage today at their annual festival, he's supposedly real strong and won't take the hat after the current Hokage retires but he'll be their next one."

Hm, it could only be Kakashi or someone equally as strong.

"Supposedly it aint the Copy-Nin either. He's been seen going on missions regularly."

"How do you know?"

How indeed. Try as he might Sasuke tuned into the conversation some more.

"Well some missing-ninja had attacked a convoy of messenger-ninja that were on their way to Kirigakure. They sold the information they were able to get and one of them had been a letter from the Hokage to the Mizukage herself."

"How does that work anyway? Two Kages, I thought Kiri and Konoha had merged."

"Well they have but only in like civilian terms, The Land of Fire and the Land of Water, their respective ninja villages are still separate. They are thinking of splitting back up since the ninja still belong to their respective Kage but there's also talk of the Kage's joining their ninja as well, they would just share the position since that would be a lot of ground to cover. Kiri would be the area for the wetlands and Konoha the forest and all that. But that's not the point; anyway the letter said that the Copy-Nin wasn't going to be the next Kage though he would be the ideal choice. Instead it said something along the lines of 'the brat has grown up and he's taking the hat like he always said he would.' No one really knows what that means though. Just that it aint the Copy-Ninja."

"How did you learn of this?"

"My boss bought the letter, him and all the other rick folks had been gambling on who the next Hokage would be. He's planning on making a killing and that letter helped him to not bet on the Copy-Nin-" Sasuke chose that moment to leave the hot spring. He grabbed his towel and went to get dressed. By the time he emerged he was clean and refreshed but his mind was preoccupied. It seems he had a new mission now: find the letter and see if its contents were true. Once he confirmed if it they were or not he would go to Konoha either way.

His heart beat fast at the implication of the letter but he dared not hope. After all Tsunade could have been referring to another 'brat' like the Third's Grandson, Konohamaru. She was known to be fond of him just as much as she had Naruto. The kid had also exclaimed goals of being Hokage if he remembered correctly. Yeah, it could just be that. Naruto was dead. There was no doubt about that or else Juugo would have said something, right?

_"Juugo's a Konoha Jounin now. They could have made a seal that prevented anyone from talking about it outside of Konoha's walls, you don't know.'_

Sasuke shut up the inner voice in his head that spoke his hope. No, Naruto was dead; he saw it, felt it, _caused_ it.

'_He's dead but I'll go, tonight.'_

He settled his katana onto his back and slipped on his white mask. Time to go investigating.

* * *

_AN: Mhmmm shit's going down tonight! Holy shit this is my third update in a timely fashion what? What sorcery is this!? :le cough: Anyway, I went back and fixed any errors I could find in the last two chapter which was more than I could have expected! People need to tell me when i make stupid mistake because when I go reread them I have minature heart attacks every time I see one! I also added some things onto the last chapter. You might want to go back. Just some explanations on things. Like the relationship between Karin and Naruto as well as a correction of his whole memory thing. Anyways I sort of went through this before posting it so mistakes will be there OTL I'm sorry but hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!_

_Update: I went over the content and fixed some spelling mistakes, if you find any please tell me! (This does not include the AN's because I am lazy and don't care about that.  
_


	4. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto cast. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto who is a troll to his adoring fans.**

* * *

**Forgotten: **_Family_

_"A family can develop only with a loving woman as its center."  
~Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Schlegel  
_

_"A woman can take care of the family. It takes a man to provide structure, to provide stability."  
~Tom DeLay_

_"Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold."_  
_~Andre Maurois_

* * *

Naruto woke up extra early today because today was his birthday! Not only that it was also the mark of Kurama's attack, the festival marking the merging of Kiri, and the marking of a definite end to the war. It was a lot and what made today even more special was the announcement that will be made tonight. Although everyone in Konoha knew he was going to be their next Hokage, the rest of the world didn't and they were going to announce it tonight in front of all the Kage. They were all invited today for the special announcement, Naruto was nervous and excited beyond belief. He may be on good terms with all of them but that was before he was going to be marked as their equal. Who knew what they thought of him being made Hokage. He knew Gaara would support him, he always had, and that the rest of the Konoha 11 would be there to support him as well but what about A-sama? Who knew what Onoki would think, they had a strange relationship and frankly he was surprised the old fart was still around. He was fun though even when he kept making fun of him because of his dad and his whiskers. Onoki was still a little sore about the Yellow Flash thing but he never showed any hate, would that change with the announcement? Mei-sama was… different; she certainly enjoyed making him blush a lot and had shown no hatred or annoyance towards him. She was like a more fun version of Tsunade if more cutthroat. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, lord knows they already had enough fights as it was even though they got along like a ninja and his kunai plus he didn't have a death wish. Overall he was a nervous wreck but an excited one as well and that made for an unpleasant combination.

"Naruto!" He jumped at the sound of his voice being called by Karin. Grinning he went down to the Kitchen where food was already prepared and laid out ready to be eaten.

"Morning!" He responded and hugged her before taking a seat. Karin smiled back at him and took a seat as well.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said and dug in. Karin had been picky about food when they started living together but now she ate more after she saw how small Naruto's 12-year old self had been. He had barely reached to her waist and she had already finished growing! So she learned how to cook for them and though Naruto still loved ramen like it was "the food of the gods" he now ate a lot more than that. As a matter of fact he was taller than he was but that could be accounted for the fact that he was now older than his first 16-yr old self.

"So Naruto, what are we gonna do today before the festival?" Karin asked as she ate her miso soup.

"Mhhm Humph," she threw a chopstick at him telling him to finish eating before speaking. Naruto dodged it before swallowing and taking a breath to respond. "Well I wanted to go say hi to Gaara first but he isn't coming 'til noon. I have to go see the new yukata that Granny had made for me. Have to check that's okay and all that boring stuff."

His hands were in the air and he was pouting at the thought of going to the tailor's to see if his outfit was ready. He never could stay still for very long, it had been torture last week when Tsunade had told him to go. Speaking of last week, he pondered the reactions of the others when he told them about his dream.

* * *

_"Granny, we're here!" _

_Naruto burst into the Hokage's office like if he owned the place. Considering how loud his home was when he was there it wasn't really a surprise, neither was the bottle thrown at his head, which he dodged, and ended up hitting the wall outside narrowly avoiding Karin who had dodged it as well. Slight sighs of exasperation, groans, and a few chuckles were heard in the room as Naruto flopped onto the couch with Karin settling beside him in a more elegant fashion albeit she did kick his legs off first. _

_"Can't you two ever come in without sounding like a stampede of elephants?"_

_"Hey!" Both Uzumaki's protested at the same time, their fist's raised in indignation._

_"No he can't," muttered Shikamaru who was settled against the wall near them. He reached out and ruffled Naruto's flaxen mop of hair. _

_"Stop it Shika!" Naruto batted away Shikamaru's hand but a wide grin betrayed his fondness of the notion. _

_"Brats," Tsunade called gathering everyone's attention back to her._

_"Yeah Granny?"_

_A tick mark appeared on her side but she let it slide, as usual; she was actually very fond of the nickname no matter how insulting. She did call him brat after all and had tried to obliterate him in their very first encounter. Shaking off the thoughts of the past and a time best forgotten she cleared throat, just as she was about to speak four more people arrived along with a dog._

_"Hokage-sama forgive us for our tardiness," Hinata apologized as she knelt in front of her Hokage along with the rest of Team 8. _

_"Yo," Kakashi greeted, merely sitting on the windowsill orange book in hand as he waved a hand towards them. _

_"Hey you guys!" Naruto got up from the couch and hugged Hinata who smiled before standing, with permission from her Kage of course, and hugging him back._

_"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?"_

_"I missed you guys! Where were you at?"_

_Hinata merely smiled serenely at him as she pet his hair and stood behind him. She no longer had a crush on him, instead it had shifted to more of a familial love since to her it felt strange to like someone who looked 4-5 years younger than her. Not to mention, ever since her relationship with the Kazekage her love had shifted to the redhead instead of the blonde. However, she was more protective of him than any of the Konoha 11 or even the Hokage herself. Everyone knew why except the blonde, he just knew that Hinata treated him very nicely and that at one time she had romantic interest in him when they had been 16 but that was no more. He appreciated her company and she was the nicest and most caring of all to him. _

_"What about your poor old sensei, does he not get any recognition?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book. Naruto merely stuck his tongue out at him._

_"No Kakashi-sensei is a pervert and cares more about his books than saying hello to me!" Kakashi merely raised a brow at that before in a flash he had Naruto's head tucked into the elbow of his arm and rubbed his knuckles over the blonde's head. _

_"Hello Naruto."_

_"Let me go Kakashi-sensei! You're so mean!"_

_Tsunade hid a smile at their antics as Sakura then pulled Naruto out of Kakashi's grasp and hit them both on the head before scolding at them to stop messing around. She sighed slightly before bracing herself to tell everyone about what would happen._

_"Alright listen up!" She called and everyone turned their attention to her. Everyone consisted of the Konoha 11 including their sensei's, Sai, Yamato, Iruka, Karin, and Juugo. _

_"What's up?" Naruto asked once more but this time he had straightened and his jovial face had turned serious. Everyone there shifted in their place at his shift in attitude, it was one they were familiar with and even though he seemed younger than them and acted like a child most of the time; they had to remember that this was _Naruto. _He was the same age as them, the same experiences, and had died. This was Naruto the warrior, this was Naruto the Sage, and this was Naruto the Jinchuuriki who had suffered under loneliness caused by people's ignorance and would do anything to save them. _

_Tsunade let a sigh through and brought out a saké bottle for her headache, how she _loathed, _that face, that attitude but it was what made Naruto… Naruto. _

_"Calm down brat it's nothing… well it is important but nothing that will put your immediate life in danger or the village's." Everyone relaxed after her statement though there were still wary; the suffocating tenseness was gone though only the usual was in place that came with being a ninja. _

_"Well then get on with it!" Naruto whined only to be pelted with a book and a slap to the back of his head courtesy of Sakura, Karin, and Tsunade. _

_"I'm really reconsidering announcing to the rest of the Kage's your position as my official heir now. No respect for your elders at all."_

_She expected a retort but instead she got tackled into a hug courtesy of a blonde haired boy, no young man, who hugged her fiercely._

_"Way to go Naruto!" Kiba whooped and Akamaru barked in support. The rest of the more emotionally retarded ninja merely nodded in recognizing the obvious event. _

_"Thanks Granny," he whispered in her ear as she hugged him back tightly before shoving him off and into the waiting crowd. She watched as he was hugged by all the girls and clapped on the back by the men, which he ignored and opted for hugging them instead; they hugged him back, even Neji and Shino. Lee and Gai crushed him and went on and on about his youth and stuff like that until he managed to get away. He finally made it to the last two who stood right by Tsunade; Karin smiled and hugged him before she let him go, pushing him towards the next person. Sakura smiled softly at him before hugging him tightly._

_"Congratulations Naruto." Her throat felt clogged and her eyes stung as she tried to hold back tears. He finally made it, he was finally about to get what he always wanted, to be Hokage. She didn't realize she had cried until Naruto wiped her tears away and whispered comforting words to her._

_"Hey, no need to cry! It's a happy day! Imma be Hokage and be the greatest there is, even more than my dad!" Naruto was still growing; he was taller than her but not by much, he was 5'6" compared to her 5'4" frame, she only grew a couple of inches more and would grow no more. _

_"I'm just really glad for you Naruto. After all you aren't a screaming little kid anymore who could hardly throw a kunai straight."_

_"He-he, yeah I'm not that anymore, all thanks to you and S-," a splitting headache tore through his head and he collapsed to his knees in pain. He couldn't hear his name being called as he memories swept through him: the shadow, the shadow with beautiful black eyes was his partner, his teammate! It wasn't Sai like he had thought all this time, it was the shadow not Sai. The revelation had him gasping for breath and with the help of someone he got back up on shaky legs._

_"Naruto, Naruto are you okay!?" He blinked slowly and shook his head to try to get rid of the pain and fogginess he felt in his head._

_"Y-yeah I'm fine."_

_"No your ears are bleeding!" Someone yelled, Karin he vaguely realized. He felt an arm tighten around him as he wobbled in place; it was big, very big. Looking up his eyes met the calm worried gaze of Juugo. He smiled at him assuredly, telling him he was fine without words. Juugo grunted in understanding and let him stand though he stayed near him. Suddenly he felt a hand on him and cool clean chakra swept over him._

_"Idiot, do you feel better?" Sakura asked as her hands cupped his face and healed the internal bleeding of his ears. No brain hemorrhage as she had thought which was a relief though it did spark questions. Why did he collapse and start bleeding all of a sudden?_

_"Yeah thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best." He turned to look at the others who hovered close by, worry etched onto their faces. Tsunade was right behind Sakura, face blank as she looked at him. Suddenly it dawned on him how tired she looks; her shoulders were slumped, shaking slightly, bags under her eyes, and her eyes were a tad bit red._

_"Hey Granny? Are you okay?"_

_Her attention focused in him instead of where he was bleeding and she frowned. She pushed Sakura away gently before hugging him tightly then hitting him hard right on his head._

_"OW! HEY! DON'T HURT THE INJURED!"_

_"THEN DON'T SCARE US TO DEATH BY COLLAPSING ON THE FLOOR!"_

_He frowned slightly before looking underneath the underneath and before she could protest he hugged her._

_"Hey, I'm okay Granny. No need to worry, Kyuu would have fixed anything anyway."_

_She stood still before she hugged him back and releasing a shaky sigh._

_"Brat, don't scare me like that."_

_"I won't."_

_"As touching as this is, what exactly caused you to collapse Naruto?"_

_ Naruto let go and turned at the familiar voice of Sai. Suddenly he remembered why he had collapsed._

_"You!"_

_Sai frowned in misunderstanding, "Me? I don't remember doing anything to you dickless, clearly you have it wrong. Are you sure it wasn't you turning into a woman due to all the hugging?"_

_"Wait, what!? NO not that! And don't call me that!" Naruto stuck his tongue out a Sai before continuing. "No I collapsed because of something I just remembered." _

_"Oh Naruto have you told-," Karin started only to be cut off by Naruto._

_"I'm getting there!"_

_"Told me what brat?"_

_"Ugh! Okay everyone gather around! I don't wanna repeat myself!" All those present gathered around the blonde to hear what he had to say. Karin already knew half of what he was about to say and she had an idea about what had made Naruto collapse but it was not her story to tell, rather his._

_"Okay, last night I had a dream but… it was a memory dream about... about the last fight with Madara." All those present sucked in a breath in nervousness. Sakura felt her skin get cold, her fingers twitch, her palms get sweaty, and her heart rate beginning to pick up. "It was the shadow again, I- I still don't remember who he is just that," he took a deep breath, "he has really black eyes and that he was my teammate. Not Sai who I had thought was my teammate from the beginning."_

_The silence was palpable; everyone was shooting each other looks. Questioning whether to ask if he remembered anything else or not, whether they should tell him or not. They never kept the truth from him but then again they had never steered him in its direction either. The Uchiha were no more in Konoha or the rest of the world if things had gone according to plan. Sure the Uchiha Main House was still there but the newest generation, and most importantly Naruto, didn't know it's significance just that it was an old, albeit pretty, abandoned house. _

_"H-how come you never told me? Corrected me? _Who was _my teammate? What crime did he commit that even you guys never speak of him."_

_"Naruto," at the icy tone of his name he turned to who had said it and paled in fright. Hinata, Hinata looked so _cold, _she had never looked so Hyuga to him before. Her face was blank, her eyes frosty with some unknown emotion, or maybe with none at all. Her tone of voice defeated any protest that would have been aimed and her back was straight, very much the Hyuga heir she was supposed to be and the ninja who had made it to Konoha's Hunter-ninja program._

_"Do not ask things that you already know the answer to," he flinched slightly at her imperious tone but that didn't deter her, "You never asked about your past so we didn't clarify. Tsunade-sama said you memory would come back _in_ the best-case scenario, and if it did, you would have to remember on your own with no help from us. If you thought Sai had been your companion this whole time then you did. We were not certain you would have remembered everything; in fact we expected that since four years of your mind had been cleared and your body was sent back to that of your 12yr-old self. If you want to know who your teammate was _remember_ it. Just like you did for Jiraiya-sama, you remembered your parents just by looking at your father's face and Karin's hair. I suggest you do the same for your _teammate." _Hinata spat the word out like it was venom, the most vulgar thing she could imagine. It was a side to her he had not seen in a long time, since the Hyuga Elders had decided that she would get the cursed seal unless she fought her sister. He nodded slowly at her, almost felt like bowing because this was no mere ninja before him no this was a Hyuga ninja princess. At his nod she seemed to melt and her usual kind-hearted smile came back as she cupped his cheeks._

_"We love you all very dearly Naruto and want you to remember as much as you can but," she made him bend to her height and kissed his forehead softly then patted his head, "there are something's best left forgotten. If you insist on pursuing these memories I cannot guarantee what you will be like by the end of them." _

_Her eyes got teary but she did not cry instead she kissed his forehead again and let him straighten, her smile grew wistful._

_"No one will stop you," she looked at the Hokage, "Maybe it is time to reconsider that decision of not speaking." The Hokage merely nodded at her._

_"Do you understand Naruto?" She turned back to him, hand sill cupping his face. He bit his lips but he understood and nodded in concession. "Ask and we shall tell you what we believe necessary, no names unless you remember them on your own."_

_"Itachi," he whispered and the room froze. "I remember Itachi but… only his name I can't remember what he did." He looked up to the rest of the room and they all avoided his gaze. Finally, someone spoke up._

_"He was the most powerful ninja ever created by Konoha, and the most loyal: so loyal that he killed his entire family for the good of the village then went to spy and report on the terrorist group known as-"_

_"Akatsuki, Itachi- Itachi Uchiha," Naruto whispered in one breath his eyes wide as painless memories filled in his mind. Itachi, he had helped him and Killer B in the war though he had been dead, Itachi the one who gave him secret power to protect him, Itachi _the_ Uchiha. He was the brother of- of- of… he had no clue. Still, Uchiha he had a last name but- he hadn't heard of them._

_"Correct," Neji responded since he had been the one to speak. He walked up next to his cousin and together they brought out their features. The long hair, grey-lilac eyes, pale skin, and royalty like angels; messengers here for him._

_"W-who were the Uchiha?"_

_Everyone shifted slightly at his question and glanced to Kakashi and the Hokage. They both didn't move and instead stared at each other before finally, with a nod from her head, Kakashi sighed and spoke. _

_"The Uchiha are no more, we wiped them clean from our history and are no longer mentioned in _all _the Elemental Nations. We no longer speak of them because their name is taboo and has caused much pain. The only one we freely talk about is Itachi who was a hero and a true ninja."_

_"That doesn't seem fair!" They all turned to him at his shout. He felt inexplicably angry with that. "They deserve to be acknowledged by us! Even if they were evil! We need reminders of our mistakes and examples of what not to be or do! They don't need to be buried under the rug and forgotten!"_

_Tsunade's hands suddenly slammed down on her table, making it groan from the force of her hit._

_"We know brat! However, this- this time it was not forgivable. They are the reason we went to war in the first place! They are a disease and would have been a symbol of how far greed and hatred can take you. Better to swipe the slate clean than have it marred by them."_

_"Still! People learn! The village has learned and from what I can tell so has the rest of the world! WE-"_

_"Enough!" They all turned to the one who spoke, Sakura. She was shaking in her place and seemed on the verge of leveling the place._

_"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, yes Naruto I am," she took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Forgive me my lady for speaking so harshly to you but, you know my issues with the decree made shortly after the war." Tsunade nodded slowly, frown in place but she forgave her. "Naruto, I remember all to well our teammate and though in the beginning there was nothing I wouldn't want to forget I- I can't forgive him for what he did to you, to us. The Uchiha used to be a symbol of prosperity, of power to the village but that ended when they became our enemies. They- they are best left forgotten by the younger generation but if you remember what you have forgotten and you truly believe they should be remembered then you can do something about it once you're Hokage."_

_Tsunade shot a glare at Sakura's words but she relaxed when she saw Naruto think about it before nodding in understanding. Train wreck avoided, for now. She really didn't want to bring the Uchiha back but there was nothing she could do if Naruto remembered them._

_"Thanks Sakura-chan! I'll remember who they are, believe it!" He didn't realize all the wistful looks he got at his old catchphrase, he rarely used it nowadays but when he did it was when he was determined to remember or do something._

_"Alright enough of that!" Tsunade once again got everyone's attention. "As I was saying: A week from today at the annual festival I will announce Naruto and the rest of the world that you, Uzumaki Naruto, will be my decided heir as Hokage. All the Kage know that you are alive as well as all of Konoha however the rest of the world doesn't. The seals covering the whole village have prevented anyone from doing that, so after the announcement the seals will come down. There will no doubt be some assassination attempts by missing-nin among others who might not agree. We did keep the fact that you are alive a secret so they will assume we have other secrets. However, security will be tight around you. You will all need to be dressed up for this occasion so Naruto I have sent for you to get a new yukata. Go immediately to the tailor's after you are dismissed, I don't want to hear any complaints, got it!"_

_"Yes Granny," Naruto pouted, he hated going to get clothes like formal yukata. They hindered his movement and he looked silly in them!_

**_'No you don't kit, now shut up and take it like a man.'_**

_'But I don't wanna take it like a man!' He heard Kurama snort in his head before laughter escaped the fox. Naruto's face turned beat red at the thoughts coming from the giant fox in his head._

_'Not like that you perverted fox!'_

**_'You said it not I, kit! So does that mean you would be a bottom in any relationship, didn't know you liked it like that kit.'_**

_'Sh-Shut up Kyu!'_

_"Alright then dismissed." _

_"Hai." Everyone said and left to do whatever it was that they needed._

_As Naruto turned to wave goodbye though, he saw Team 8 still in with Tsunade. Probably about the mission they had gone. Shrugging he left to go to the tailor's._

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto, hello anyone in there?" He was disturbed from his thoughts at the slight poking to his cheek, courtesy of Karin who had a slight frown on her face.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking about last week, anyway I'm done wanna go now?" Karin frowned a bit more before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah I am, come on then. I want to see that new kimono I ordered! It looked so pretty!"

"Oh the one with the cherries on it?"

"Yeah that one! It had the cutest _Nagajuban_ that's pink with sakura flowers on it as-" Naruto continued to hear her talk about the many kimono parts and added his own thoughts on what she should wear as they cleaned up and then headed to the tailor.

They locked up their home however, instead of taking to the roofs like they usually did, they decided to walk through the village this time. Naruto loved walking through the village; he no longer got any glares or cold looks like those he could remember of in his youth. He grabbed Karin's hand and began to swing it in between them as if they were children. She made an annoyed face but didn't stop him, she smiled slightly when he wasn't looking and continued to swing their hands between them.

When she had started living with him, she had been hesitant to make any movements with him but one day he had started crying because he remembered his mission to Wave and Haku. She had hugged him fiercely and then gone out to eat ramen even though she loathed it, or so she claimed. Once at Ichiraku's she hadn't been able to resist the smell that reminded her strongly of her parents, before they were killed. Soon enough they were both crying and consoling each other, scaring about half the people there except the owner and his daughter who gave them each a free bowl to go. It was an event that marked the beginning of their sibling-like relationship that made them grow close to the point that now they were inseparable. Wherever Naruto was she was as well and vice versa. They even went on missions together when they could, they were excellent in infiltration & retrieval missions though they were loud, it was a miracle how successful they were but with Karin's sensor abilities and Naruto's shadow clones they could do a lot.

Naruto hummed slightly under his breath a tune that had become familiar to him now. Karin smiled lightly at the familiar tune and began to sing the lyrics in a soft tone. The villagers smiled and waved as they passed them by which they answered in turn.

_"I once met a lady with hair so red and fine.  
A beautiful lovely red, that was darker than wine,  
softer than rose petals, and shinier than rubies!  
And a body only the gods could have bestowed upon her!"_

Naruto abandoned the tune and began to sing with her.

_"With a laugh stronger than that of a dragon's roar  
Believe 'tis true I tell thee so!  
She stole the hearts of men and women both  
with her voice full of passion and comradeship!"_

_"I once met a woman, I dare not forget her!  
Not because of her strength  
that could rival that of 20 men!  
Nor because her crimson red hair  
that stills calls to me so  
as if it was its own siren song!"_

_"No, no I dare not forget this lady  
for she would hunt me down and tell me so!  
'Do not forget your lovers so!  
You were graced by my presence so do not forget it'  
For this lady was a true maelstrom!"_

_"So are her kin just as lovely,  
if not more, as her!  
Whirlpools of strength and beauty,  
with Men more honorable than priests,  
Woman who ravage and do as they please,  
And ninja that can rival all those of the Great 5!"_

_"No, no, do not forget the Uzumaki!  
For they don't take lightly to being disposed of so fastly!  
Never have I been more loved by than an Uzumaki,  
cherished by an Uzumaki,  
remembered by an Uzumaki,  
For they never forget you,  
so never forget them!"_

Karin and Naruto burst out into laughter at the end of the song and that's how the tailor found them outside his door. They heard a slight cheering behind them and turned to see that some of the villagers had followed them as they sung. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Karin blushed slightly before smirking and waving at them. Naruto followed her lead and began to bow dramatically. Yes the Uzumaki didn't take lightly to being forgotten.

* * *

Sasuke was making his way out of the current resident of the merchant who's employee really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut, not that he minded. In his hand he clutched the letter, unable to let it go. It was true, all of it was true the letter was a real and had the Hokage's seal and chakra. Just as he was about to tuck it in he heard the alarms in the residence go off.

_'That was fast,'_ he hadn't expected them to notice the genjutsu so quickly, they must have had ninja employed. He didn't wait to prove that theory correct and left as he felt slight chakra signatures head in his direction. Donning his alabaster mask he left without even moving a leaf.

He needed to make it Konoha tonight. Fortunately he wasn't that far away, if anything he would make it before noon struck since it was still quite early in the morning. He needed a disguise, he was certain that Konoha had upped their security this time since apparently the other Kage were going to be there to witness the proclamation of the new Hokage. Just as he was about to summon a hawk to his aid a large explosion went off to his right. He flipped and landed on a branch, immediately wrapping the familiar cloak of genjutsu around him. It fell over him and cloaked his presence and chakra as much as it could. Soon enough the perpetrators appeared. A group of three ninja, three very familiar ninja, appeared.

"Crap! We lost him!"

"Don't be an idiot Karui, he probably is hiding as we speak. He is a ninja after all. Maybe he's waiting to entrap us and kill us, or he's using genjutsu to pose as one of us, or he's trapped us in a genjutsu already. Quick stab yourself!"

"No one is in a genjutsu, I would have felt it."

Sasuke watched the three ninja he had come to hate very much talk about his whereabouts. Team Samui, the loyal dogs of Kumogakure and his personal torturers, literally. They hunted him down whenever the Raikage was feeling like a vindictive asshole and dragged him to Kumo to be tortured. Sometimes it was them sometimes it wasn't, point is that he hated their guts and the feeling was mutual. He knew that Samui personally wanted to kill him, she may not have expressed it but stoic people could read each other and he could detect the killer vibes coming from her. Which he suddenly felt all to close and dodged the fist wrapped in white lightening aimed at his head.

"Found you."

Sasuke snorts and without preamble he activates his Eternal Mangekyou, he really didn't want to deal with them and he was at full strength unlike the times when they would be able to capture him and he had been drained.

"Don't think about it," he said aloud and seemingly disappeared as Karui and Omoi swords clashed right where he was.

"Amaterasu."

He surrounded them in a ring of black fire and then dodged a swing of a sword wrapped in lightening.

"Damn, I almost got you."

He didn't respond and instead sent a spear of lightening at the white-haired male as his eyes cried blood. He heard the clones in the ring of fire sizzle out. Well that was a waste, no matter that he could use Amaterasu without risk of losing his vision it still hurt and was draining.

"I hate it when he does that." Karui snarled and jumped him. He deftly avoided her swings and punches as well as those of Omoi. They made a good team, as was apparent when he ducked a particularly vicious swing from Karui that left her open but as he went to strike her Omoi made to stab him. He managed to dodge it but it managed to cut into his side and send electricity into his system. It was only his many encounters with them and his own proficiency in lightening that he managed to just grit his teeth and shove a blade into Omoi's shoulder.

"Got you," Sasuke felt a blade slip into his back, and then the clone dispelled. "Kage Bunshin with Kawarimi, I didn't even notice." Samui muttered before she looked up right into the eyes of his Sharingan and was sent into the world of Tsukuyomi.

Gasping, Sasuke then looked to Omoi and Karui who had been bound and gagged by his other two Kage Bunshin. Nodding at them they self dispelled before he walked over to the two and looked them in the eyes.

"Asshol-" Karui managed to get out before her eyes glazed over. Omoi had been knocked out. He considered killing them before discarding the idea. He really didn't want Killer Bee coming after him, the last time the man did he barely managed to escape with his life. To give himself credit he had done him some damage despite the fact that he was the Eight Tales. Hey, he had gone up against the Nine-Tails and survived, if barely.

Sighing in exhaustion he wiped his hands clean and decided to leave them where they were. He had a festival to go to.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the Raikage was passing through as he made his way to Konoha. With him were his brother, the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage. They had met up in a border town and decided to join their groups. Anyone foolish enough to attack them wouldn't even make it through the first couple of ninja.

"Yo bro, the brats been gone for more than is thought. Should I go check 'em out?" Killer Bee said.

A just sighed and rubbed his temples. Really he could only take so much of his brother's rapping before things started flying. Usually the 'brats' were here to distract his brother and to keep him from coming at his brother but they weren't. However, Bee was right they been gone for quite some time now. He frowned in thought before shaking his head. They were competent; maybe they ran into some thugs and decided to clean house, not to mention that usually Karui and Omoi got into a fight over something or another. Gods those two hadn't changed though they were adults now. Maybe Bee was right, they were all brats and the only ones with some sense in them were Darui and Samui.

"They'll be fine, they are our best jounin and ANBU." Bee shrugged at his brother's statement and remained quite.

"Yo bro," Bee spoke up once more. A wanted to sigh in exasperation but refrained himself; his brother usually wasn't quite for long so whatever had him thinking must be something he thought important.

"Yes Bee?"

"Something's gonna go down in that town. Hachibi's feeling a something's a coming, besides of what we gonna go see now."

"Is it dangerous," A asked, back straightening at his brother's words. If the Hachibi was feeling anxious then something bad was going to happen.

"Naw nothing like that. More like a something of significance to the brat."

"You think someone will attack him?"

"Mm along those lines but not at the same time. The brats gonna have something big heading his way."

A sighed in annoyance before replying. "Is he in danger or not?"

"No."

"Then it shouldn't matter. What happens in his personal life is not our concern, only that he isn't in danger."

Bee remained silent as he walked alongside his brother. A was in palanquin of sorts that was sparsely decorated since he hated that kind of stuff. Bee had joked about him being an old man and not being able to make it the whole way. Needless to say the asskicking that he had almost been given had made him shut up. However right now he worried, though Hachibi said that Naruto's life wasn't in danger his mind might be. Well… Hachibi hadn't said that but Bee had gotten that kind of vibe, a crazed jinchuuriki was not a good jinchuuriki. Plus he was worried about his ex-student, who would have thought the brat would have grown on him but that was what was special about him. There was only one thing he could think of that could set him off but it was slim, the last time he saw him which was a couple months ago, he still hadn't remembered The Traitor. What if… what if he did?

"Bro..." at Bee's hesitant voice A frowned and looked at him giving him his full attention, "What if... what if he remembers him? What if… what if _he, _finds out Naruto is alive?"

A frowned and this time he pondered the question. Konoha had kept the fact that Naruto was alive a secret for six years using seals that made anyone enter the village unable to say his name or even think it. The villagers kept silent to outsiders, a show of how committed they were to protecting the blonde whom they had come to love. Most of the world thought him dead except for the Kage's who knew the truth and the few present who had witnessed his resurrection. They knew that they couldn't keep the fact hidden forever but they did the best they could and now they were about to announce to the world that not only was the blonde alive but he was going to become the leader of one of the Great Elemental Nations. The Traitor was bound to find out, and who knew what he would do when he did. There was no doubt in A's mind that he would try to finish the job he had thought he had finished. No matter the fact that he no longer wanted to crush Konoha, a traitor was a traitor and deserved to be put to death. He still didn't know why he had decided to let him live.

"We'll see; if he dares make a move we'll be there to destroy him."

Bee nodded in agreement, no harm would befall the blonde on their watch.

* * *

_AN: ...  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_:cricket silence:  
_

_Uhm... yeah the song I made it up and I like it. My sister and I sing a lot together and I thought it would be something really fun to do with Karin and Naruto to show their relationship. The song was supposed to be sung more in ballad kind of way. It can be sung however you want, I actually really like it. lol anyway IDK I liked this whole chapter a lot in general and I hope you guys did as well! Heads up next chapter is gonna start in Sakura's POV. As you can tell I do most of the revealing through flashbacks XD it's a new way of writing I'm using and it actually helps me write! That's about it, if you guys have any questions at all message me so I can clear a few things up. If I feel like it i can even give you spoilers, though only slightly, there is much to be said about being discreet ;), Ja ne!  
_

_P.S Please tell me through a PM or a review any spelling/grammar mistakes I made! I'll go through it eventually but it's a hassle so if you can give me a hand I'd really appreciate it!  
_

_Update: Went over some things, if you still se some mistakes don't hesitate to tell me! I also improved the song a little XD  
_


	5. Memories & Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, Kishimoto does and why do i have to type this anyway?_  
_**

* * *

_**Forgotten: **__Memories & Magic  
_

_"I close my eyes, then I drift away, into the magic night I softly say. A silent prayer, like dreamers do, then I fall asleep to dream my dreams of you."  
~Roy Orbison_

_"Every great man, every successful man, no matter what the field of endeavor, has known the magic that lies in these words: every adversity has the seed of an equivalent or greater benefit." ~W. Clement Stone_

_"There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance."  
~Gilbert Parker_

* * *

_Sakura burst into tears the moment she saw Naruto laid out on display at the center of the village. At this moment she couldn't hate him for leaving her, couldn't bring herself to do anything except cry her heart out as the villagers followed her example and cried as well. Naruto was __dead. All because of the fact that they couldn't bring themselves to let go of the past and see that the boy she loved, and apparently he had as well, was no more and that man wearing his face was a monster of the highest degree. _

_Tsunade was at his side, gently petting his hair with a dead look in her eyes. She approached her mentor and stood by her side but dared not disturb her because right now, they all needed space but also comfort that they were not all alone. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look into misty green eyes. Before she could even say a word Ino pulled her into her arms and hugged her. This time she didn't hold back her sobs and cried freely into Ino's neck as the taller girl soothed her while also crying silent tears. Sakura hiccupped as she tried to get the sobbing under control and as she moved from Ino's neck to look over her shoulder she caught sight of Hinata._

_The other girl's shoulders were shaking slightly, barely noticeable, but her long hair hid her face from the world. She must have been in even more pain than her, after all she did love Naruto, everyone knew she did. As she pushed herself from Ino's arm she wondered what to do to comfort the usually shy and meek girl. As she was about to touch her shoulder though, her arm was gripped harshly. Sakura's eye widened as she looked into Hinata's eyes, they looked like glaciers boring into her. There were tears but they were dry now, her eyes not even red, and the shaking was not due to sobs instead it was pure cold anger that practically chilled everyone close to her._

_"Hinata," she tried to soothe the smaller girl but the glare was just intensified._

_"No, I can't believe you have given up on him, __that you all have given up on him." Her words echoed throughout the now silent area. Tsunade stirred from her place and frowned slightly at the Hyuga but she looked so tired, so defeated. _

_"What do you mean Hinata," Tsunade asked but it was stated in a monotone, with no life or will to live._

_Suddenly the usually meek girl who was Hinata morphed into something, something _utterly_different._

_"Don't you see? We can't give up, we must find a way to bring him back!" The girl's usually soft features were brought into a snarl and for once, Sakura feared for her life._

_"Hinata, " Ino began to speak as she gathered Sakura in her arms once more, " we are all mourning Naruto's death but, but some things can't-" _

_"NO! He can be brought back, you're all thinking too narrowly!" Hinata yelled and before her slowly approaching comrades could restrain her, she activated her Byakugan and charged to where Naruto was. Everyone was stunned; before they could stop her she gathered a massive amount of chakra into four fingers and stabbed them right where Naruto's seal was. _

_At first there was nothing and some people were wondering about the Hyuga's state of mind. Then they all felt the air tingle, even the villagers' felt the caress of chakra on their faces, and shivered. A red misty haze began to gather around Naruto and where Hinata had added the chakra. Sluggishly, gradually, the mist began to take form. Soon enough a humanoid looking person stood before them, clutching something in its strange malformed hands. Its hair was the color of spilt blood and was braided in into nine long braids, its teeth were sharp, in place of hands it had claws, its very skin was an orange-red color, and its eyes were crimson with slit pupils._

**_"Took you long enough," _**_the creature snarled at them but they were too shocked to even be afraid._

_"W-who are you," Sakura stuttered. When the crimson eyes of the creature landed on her she flinched, but didn't look away. _

**_"I am Kyuubi."_**

_All the ninja immediately gathered around the figure in varying positions, ready to strike as others tried to calm down the screaming villagers. Panic was starting to settle in as people began to react to the realization that _the Kyuubi was right in front of them_. Before all hell could break loose though, a call stilled them all._

_"SILENCE!" Tsunade's roar could be heard through everyone's screaming, which quieted all the villagers down. She was standing protectively in front of Naruto with her hands at her sides. She was glaring at everyone and she would clearly not tolerate any movement. She then turned to stare at Kyuubi who had an amused, if bitter, smirk on its face as it looked over them all. Naruto had never specified its gender or of it even had one; demons were known to be gender neutral since they considered themselves above humans. "What do you want?"_

_The Kyuubi just stared at them all until finally its eyes settled on her again. She felt like whimpering but instead straightened her back, narrowed her eyes, and lifted her chin in acknowledgement._

_This time the demon grinned maliciously and clutched whatever was in its hand more tightly._

**_"I want_**_," it licked its lips making everyone tense slightly, its gaze was still on her and she felt her stomach begin to sink, she had an idea but she really hoped it was wrong,** "to bring Naruto back to life."**_

_Everyone seemed to relax at his statement except for those that knew that this was a demon they were dealing with; they never did anything without getting something in return or some sort of drawbacks. _

_'But it wants this, not just us. What if it doesn't want anything in return? It said so itself, it wants Naruto back alive. Wait-'_

_"How are you still alive," before she could speak, the words were stolen right out of her mouth by Kakashi. Both of his eyes were in Sharingan mode as he looked at Kyuubi. _

_You see, before the last fight with Madara, Tobi and the Juubi had to be taken care of first and in that fight Sasuke had come and managed to distract Madara enough for Naruto and Kakashi to fight. Bee had gone to help Sasuke but not before he sent Gai to get medical attention. The fight had gone on for hours but they came out the victors, but not without a price and that had been Kakashi's other eye and a near death of Naruto who had been fighting the Juubi and trying to stop it from casting the illusion. Sakura had arrived in time to keep Naruto from dying but when she had seen her sensei's scarred and bloody face she hadn't thought, hadn't asked, and went to the other man's dying form. She had ripped out his eye and noticed the exact moment the man's heart stopped but she wasted no time and went to her sensei's mutilated face. He had tried to protest but she ignored him and removed the jellied mess that had once been his other eye and transplanted the Sharingan eye. _

_She didn't regret her decision as her sensei directed both Sharingan to the demon. With both eyes he now could turn them on or off whenever he wanted to so no more waste of chakra. _

**_"Me, well that is easily answered. The seal," _**_it felt strange to see the demon hold up a hand demanding everyone's attention, it was such a human gesture, **"The seal is… something truly genius for it has bonded me to Naruto on a level even I was not aware of. Though most of my chakra has disbursed and left me weak and barely alive, I am still attached to this body and unable to leave. Much how the Gold & Silver Brothers had my chakra so does Naruto's body. Not only that it bonded me to this."**_

_This time the demon open its hands and a searing white light emitted from it, it felt like pure chakra but it wasn't. As it washed over them all their breathing hitched as a cleanliness of sorts swept them away and the smell of all things fresh hit their senses. Happiness, purity, love, joy, energy, and __power lifted them and made them feel giddy. Sakura could have sworn she heard laughter as well, a childish laughter she had never heard before and it was so beautiful it almost made her cry._

**_"His soul."_**

_Kyuubi closed its hands and the light was taken away from them but she wanted to be bathed in it again, to bask in its purity. It left her so happy and so sad at the same time it was intoxicating. She almost cried out from her need to feel that untainted joy again but refrained. _

_"What do you need?"__ They all turned to Hinata who was the closest to the demon, her gaze was hard on the demon, her freezing glare not having melted one bit, but you could she was shaking as she tried to stop herself from reaching out to the demon's hand._

**_"Three days, in three days I will have his body healed and ready with enough chakra to use but," _**_everyone sucked in a breath at the but, there was always a but. Another hand erupted from the demon's torso and slowly it pointed at five people. _

**_"Blood and kin to help him find his way home." _**_It pointed at Karin, whom she had not expected and neither had Karin who jumped in place and 'eep'-ed in surprise. _

_'So he truly is my blood cousin,' Karin thought, giddiness entering her heart; she wasn't alone anymore!_

**_"Honest love and kind heart to coax him to settle in." _**_Its finger was pointing to Hinata who nodded solemnly._

**_"Healer to heal and precision to fix him." _**_Its finger had shifted to Tsunade who also nodded._

**_"Mind to center him and remind him who he is," _**_its finger had settled on Ino who also nodded if a little shocked. _

**_"And lastly, comrade to protect and place him where he should." _**_She wasn't surprised that its finger had settled on her._

**_"In three days starting today, I will be ready and so shall you but I warn you that the reasons I chose you is not only that. You are the best with chakra control and that is vital to this since you will be, in essence, sowing his soul back into his body. The roles I gave you are the roles you must fulfill. There will and must not be any distractions. Your minds must solely be focused on the task or it will not work. Another thing, you may die so if you don't want to risk that tell me now so I can choose someone else."_**

_None of them protested and once Kyuubi affirmed that they wouldn't back down it nodded and turned into red mist once more. They saw as it filtered in back to Naruto and with a jolt that lifted the body they watched as red chakra began fixing the body. Tsunade stood still before slowly, a hope filled smile began to appear and she turned to the crowd who had watched everything transpire in fear and awe._

_"We will get him back!" She declared and the village burst into cheers. The five chosen gathered and nodded at each other in silent communication. Tsunade motioned some ANBU over who lifted the body and took it to a discreet location she indicated to them via hand signs. _

_"Well ladies looks like we have some training to do."_

* * *

_To say that the three days that Sakura waited was nerve-wracking was to say that the war they had just went through was a skirmish. For two days straight Tsunade had tested their chakra control to the point that now only a sliver of chakra in their nails could send a whole wall crashing down. Their minds were stuffed with the body's chakra positions that Hinata had described to them all. They were all located in a general area of one's body but it differed from person to person because no two people had the same chakra paths. They would have to start in the center and work from there. It was determined Ino would plant the chakra point in the mind, Hinata in the heart, Karin in the arms, Tsunade in the legs and Sakura in the torso. Ino went through the complexities of memories with them and if all went well Naruto would have all his memories though his soul had departed from his body. Karin had explained her "Mind's Eye of the Kagura" technique and how she could use it to tell them if the body was rejecting a certain area of the chakra soul. Sakura felt a bit useless but then she though of what Kyuubi said. _

_'To protect and place him where he should' so… there was something dangerous out there that could bring harm to Naruto? Was she supposed to use force if his body rejected his soul? That was all she could come up with and she was determined to see it through, no matter what._

_The last day was a day of rest; they would rest and gather all the chakra that they could. She shifted in her bed that she was sharing with Ino. Ino had been really helpful to her these past few days. It reminded her of the time when they were children and she had followed her around, her best friend. Ino had really taken charge as well as Hinata, they had all seemed to mature in such a short time it was almost sad. She looked at her friend slightly and sighed in regret, who knew it would take such a tragedy to bring them back together. As if sensing her gaze, Ino blinked her eyes open and looked at Sakura. She smiled at her sleepily and shifted in the bed a little. _

_"Hey, you okay?" Ino asked softly. The others were sleeping even though it was early, they really had run themselves to the ground these past two days; in fact she should be sleeping as well but she was so anxious for what was to come the following day she couldn't really sleep though she was tired._

_"Just nervous, I guess," she whispered. Ino brought her hand up and brushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, she then rested her hand on her cheek._

_"Don't be, we trained for this. Kyuubi will know what to do and most likely it'll tell us what to do. You need to rest so you can use all your strength for tomorrow."_

_"I know it's just that… what if I can't do it? What if I fail Naruto tomorrow and you guys as well. What if I'm not strong enough to fight for him and die?" She began to hyperventilate as all these thoughts filled her head and her worries surfaced once more. Before she could freak out though, she felt Ino tugging at her hair harshly._

_"No, stop it. You're strong, you're Tsunade-sama's student and one of the best medic-nin out there! You've even managed to best Tsunade-sama in some areas! You can do it don't worry! If you can't believe in yourself, I will. You're no longer a rosebud or even a rose anymore; you are the roots that give it life and make it flower to its full potential." _

_Sakura looked into Ino's eyes and cuddled up next to her some more._

_"Thank you Ino." They remained silent to the point where Sakura almost fell asleep. Then she felt Ino whisper into her hair._

_"I love you very much Sakura."_

_When they awoke the next day Tsunade summoned the ANBU she had sent three days ago to lead them where they had put Naruto's body._

_"Wait," just as they were about to leave a voice called them. It was the Kage's in all their glory. Darui had been the one to speak as he had a lollipop in his hand, which was raised. _

_"Yes," Tsunade spoke in a short clipped tone; she didn't want to waste anytime and was itching to go._

_"We wish to go with you." Darui stated as he bowed low to the blonde. She looked up at the other Kage's, her head tilted slightly in question._

_"Naruto is my friend," Gaara was the first to speak, he was dressed in all black and the tips of his hair had also been dyed black making his vibrant red hair seem almost the color of dried blood. _

_'For Naruto, he died his hair black for Naruto,' Sakura realized in shock. _

_"If he had any chance of being brought to life," Gaara stopped for a second before continue once more, "I want to be there and help if I can. Just like he did when Granny Chiyo was running out of chakra and he gave her his own to help her."_

_Tsunade nodded in acquiescence and Gaara stepped up forward to join them._

_"I want to see the skills of the Great Tsunade herself plus I can't bear thinking that such a charming beautiful young man could be ended so." Tsunade smirked a little at Mei's reasoning but she nodded as well. She wasn't going to deny any of them but she wanted to hear why._

_"I do what I want," Onoki grumbled, arms crossed in defiance but a smirk on his face. "I didn't sacrifice my body for nothing and I wanna see for myself that stupid boy come back." Tsunade smirked at the familiar attitude that Onoki talked about Naruto if a little ticked out about it but she nodded at him._

_Next the Raikage stared at her and she stared back. This went on for a little longer, enough to make the others nervous and Sakura anxious enough that she blurted out. "Tsunade-sama we must get going." _

_Tsunade gave no indication that she heard but she did speak, "Raikage-sama."_

_"Tsunade-hime," A spoke. She nodded at him and Killer Bee before with a single motion of her hand and a swirl of her coat they disappeared with hardly any sign of movement. _

_"My god," Onoki took the words right out of their mouth as they entered the cave that Naruto was housed in._

_They all stared in awe at Naruto's body, which was son a natural stone daïs and was _breathing_, the chest was moving up and the tanned skin was no longer pale with death but flushed and glowing with life. Sakura almost rushed to see if he would wake up, if he looked like he was just sleeping and not in a comatose state because that was the only explanation she could come up with. _

_"Hinata," Tsunade started and looked to the blue-haired girl who only nodded as she looked about to cry._

_"Byakugan!" They all turned to look at her as the veins around her eyed bulged with the incoming chakra. "H-he breathes, there is no genjutsu or jutsu keeping his body alive, his heart," she released a shaky breathe and tears rolled down her face, "it beats strongly."_

**_"I would hope so, with my bit of chakra this took me longer than usual to fix. If all goes well then the bit of chakra I have left will do, else then I'm afraid nothing will help," _**_the disembodied voice spoke in a whisper to them all. Then the red mist began to appear once again to form the same body from before. It took a lot longer than the first time but there was a difference from the first body._

_This time the body was a pale white that could rival polished ivory and the hands were longer, the claws sharper. The inhuman red hair was a stark contrast to the skin and made it look like it was covered in blood. Like before it was nude but genderless, a fact they had overlooked the last time. The features were more androgynous than before were they simply looked feral and beastly. The hair was still in nine long braids that now went to its knees._

**_"I see you brought company, well then you all go over there," _**_Kyuubi pointed to the farthest wall were there was a small enclave that was far enough from the body but still close enough to see what would be going on._

**_"Kyuubi," _**_they all turned to Killer Bee, or at least they though it was he except for the one addressed. _

**_"Ah Hachibi, how fares my younger sibling? Still afraid of out supernatural side?" _**_The tone the Kyuubi spoke with dripped with sarcasm though the former query had seemed sincere. _

**_"Do you really think it right to steal from the shinigami? This is-this could blow up in your face!"_**

**_"I do what I want, I thought you would have learned that by now Gyūki."_**

**_"Still! Is this not a violation of nature? You're stealing from the God of Death!"_**

**_"If you want to look at it like that, we are violations of nature as well."_**

_They remained silent as they stared at them. No one dared interrupt the two bijuu in case they decided to fight, the tension certainly felt as if they would._

**_"The shinigami owes me one, he took half of my chakra plus, he never did get the soul. I got it before him." _**_With a snap of its fingered claws, writing appeared all around the cave in seals and the Kyuubi was once again clutching something in its hands. **"The shinigami never got it, I did so it's mine and I do what I want with him… and that is to bring the brat back." **_

**_"Are you certain of this," _**_the Hachibi questioned once more._

**_"As sure as I'll ever be." _**_With a nod the Hachibi retreated back into its container and Bee came out._

_"Sorry yo, 's a 'lil nervous that's all." Bee muttered and went to the enclave. The rest followed while the chosen five stayed where they were. _

**_"Good, now that is over with, I need you four to come here. You stay there," _**_Sakura was a taken aback that she was to stay behind. She watched as the Kyuubi settled Hinata and Karin to either side of Naruto's heart, Ino at his head, and Tsunade at his feet. _

**_"Good, you all know what to do now," _**_Kyuubi grabbed one of their hands each and raised them together so it seemed like they were cupping something in the air between them. "**Stay like that I will be right back."**_

_Sakura was startled when the Kyuubi appeared right in front of her face. It motioned for her and she followed it to where she was to be. The demon then turned her so she was facing the entrance from whence they came from. _

**_"You have the most difficult job. There is a reason the Uzumaki are afraid of ghosts more to the point, they are afraid of spirits." _**_It motioned to Karin who had stiffened at the mention of ghosts. The cave, though large, echoed their voices so everyone could hear Kyuubi's words. **"You see, of all of his descendants the ones closest to the Sage of Six Paths in terms of spirituality were the Uzumaki. The Uchiha were strong with his eyes, the Hyuga with their foresight, the Senju with their passion, and the Uzumaki with their very life force. It's why they lived so long and had such enormous chakra reserves. However this came with a price that even the Rikudō Sennin had trouble with, envious spirits. Whenever a Uzumaki fell into a comatose state or was on a journey that took them from their body, they were hunted down to be possessed. That's why Uzumaki's always had someone with them, why they are so lively, they can always be possessed at anytime. Many had seals on them that prevented this, which caused them to become seal masters. I have personally stopped any spirits from possessing Naruto but right now I won't so you will." **_

_Sakura's breathing had labored a little during the explanation but right now as the red slit eyes of the Kyuubi faced her, she calmed down and nodded with determination._

_"I won't fail him." _

**_"Good because otherwise you might get possessed as well as the others. Now let's start." _**_Before Sakura could yell at the powerful demon it disappeared and reappeared right over Naruto's body. It was hovering over him and gently placed the soul in the other's hands. **"Grip him tight." **_

_The in a flurry of seals the world around them darkened. The shadows in the cave seemed to elongate and darken in intensity, the air became damp and cold, and the whole cave thrummed with a foreign energy that raised the hair at the back of her neck and arms. A shiver crept up her spine and she looked at the others who seemed to reacting the same._

**_"Show yourself to us and grace us with your presence for we wish to bring back that what was taken from us," _**_they saw and heard the Kyuubi whisper to the white ball of the soul. At its words the ball seemed to glow brighter and brighter, chasing away the darkness and sending a warm light that lifted Sakura's spirit. Then in a flash of light, the most beautiful laughter she had heard echoed around them, it was Naruto's laughter. She shielded her eyes but, once she opened them they widened in awe; right before here was the most stunning being she had ever seen. It was Naruto but his form was glowing and it kept shifting from a baby, to his childhood self, to the 12-yr old she first worked with, the teenager whom she learned to cherish, a devastating young man with a killer smile, and finally an old man with the bluest most electrocuting eyes she had ever seen. Each form had a pair of ethereal wings; the baby and child had snowy white wings, the 12-yr old bright yellow wings, the 16-year-old she knew had orange wings, the man had reddish-orange wings, and the old man had strong large crimson wings. It was… divine._

**_"Good, now Karin, it's your turn." _**_That's when she felt it; well first she heard it, the slight pitter-patter of feet scuttling on the ground. She forced herself to look away from the soul, which was now reaching out to Karin's hand whom had the most amazed look on her face, and towards the cave entrance. That's when she felt her stomach plummet. A grotesque looking dog appeared with glowing golden eyes and yellow snarling teeth. Soon others of its kind followed it; they had their sights on the soul behind her but she wouldn't let them pass, no. Grabbing a stalagmite that was close by, she snapped it from the floor and threw it with all her strength. She watched as some of the demonic dogs avoided it but others hadn't and were pierced by it, which caused them to disappear. _

_The other dogs formed a loose semi-circle around her but they were too distracted by the soul as they approached her._

_"Hungry, we are so very hungry," Sakura almost let out a scream as she heard it speak but she pushed it down and instead adjusted her glove and gathered her chakra carefully. After all, they were in a cave; it wouldn't do to bring the roof down upon their heads now would it. _

_"Then go look somewhere else!"_

_ She punched the sidewall nearest her that caused a sort of sideways landslide of pure rock, which pulverized them. She smirked in satisfaction but that was wiped away as she looked into the dark and saw dozen upon dozens of glowing eyes that ranged from the purest of whites to the darkest of reds._

_"Bring it on," she breathed slightly and the demon animals attacked. This seemed to go on for hours, she wasn't sure. Occasionally there was a lull that let her turn her back and watch the process of putting Naruto back. It seemed the challenge lay in making the body accept the chakra; his soul had been coaxed down and into the body but the chakra was being rejected. _

_"Ohm you guys," Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at Ino's voice. _

_"Report," Tsunade said harshly._

_"His memories, they're scrambled, I think too much time apart from the body has made them confused and they aren't settling in place. If this goes on he could lose his memory and wake up with amnesia, best case scenario."_

_"What's worse," Sakura yelled as she punched a tiger look-a-like spirit that sent it crashing into 4 more and caused them to disperse._

_"He wakes up as a vegetable," Ino answered solemnly._

_"Is there anything you can do?" Karin asked nervously as she tried to once more insert the chakra leading from Naruto's heart. So far that was where they had succeeded. The heart was the center of chakra, normally it would be spreading chakra like it did blood; all over the body, but it wasn't. Hinata had stated they needed to get the chakra pumping so she was doing the equivalent of CPR on the mass of chakra._

_"Yes but… there is no guaranteed success and I- I might lose myself."_

**_"Don't worry your little head, I'll help you," _**_they had been talking to Kyuubi for the most part and it was trying to help keep the chakra in Naruto's body. It's the reason the heart chakra had stayed in place, thanks to the Kyuubi._

_"Okay then, I might. Here goes nothing." Ino made a seal and her body slumped to the ground. Before Sakura could check on her friend she heard a whimper and looked to the spirits. They had all frozen and seemed to be shaking in fear. She narrowed her gaze on them, what could they be up to? They were intelligent, she knew that much but they were more feral than humans yet too intelligent for animals. Not even summons seemed fit to describe them. Then there was yelp from one and they all ran away. What?_

_"What?" She muttered to herself. That's when she felt the ground shudder underneath her feet. Once again, she felt the familiar dread as something dark, so dark it actually stood out from the dark that enveloped the tunnel came towards her. This one was different, it had a humanoid shape, slit holes filled with red fire as eyes, and black tendrils for arms that seemed to writhe as he walked. _

_"What is that I smell? Oh flowers and earth, smells like that of the scent of a woman and oh! A Uzumaki as well!" The voice was deep and low yet somehow still pleasant, almost seductive in its tone. She shivered as fear crawled down her spine but she was ready for anything. "I haven't had a Uzumaki in such a long time, so savory they are! Sara my dear she was the best but alas she escaped my grasp, but you," Sakura almost screamed when it suddenly appeared in front of her and even managed to stroke her face, "You seem just like her. Yes, you will take her place my dear." _

_She managed to punch him in the gut as its tentacle-like hands went for her throat. She twisted and managed to get its hands off her before delivering a chakra laden scissor kick down on its head. She expected for it to dissipate like all the others but instead it merely grunted and grabbed her ankle. Here eyes widened before she applied chakra to her heel and kicked it in the face, which not only made her hit harder but now she stuck to the thing's face and used it as leverage to lift herself up. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet gracefully and turning in time to see the demon suck in a breath and spit a mass of black goo. She kicked a piece of stone at it but it only split the goo into smaller pieces that went flying past her and to her comrades. Just as she was about to scream a warning, a red mist rose like a wall and stopped the black fluid from touching her friends._

**_"Well, well, well if it isn't the demon from nowhere. Thought I smelled sulfur somewhere. Hello Asmodeus, Demon from the God with No Name."_**

_"Kyuubi Demon of the Sage of Six paths and weakling to still be trapped in a human body," the now confirmed demon, Asmodeus, snarled at the disembodied voice. _

**_"If that was true you wouldn't be trying to get into a 'meat suit' now would you Asmodeus. Still obsessing for that human, eh? Well buzz off, this Uzumaki is mine! He's my container and you won't have him! Girl," _**_Sakura snapped her attention to the Kyuubi, she squinted her eyes as she looked at the mass forming once gain. This time though the Kyuubi's features were more feminine, the arms more slender, the body more curvy, and the face softer**. "I can only take so much of his hits, they burn more than Amaterasu when they hit anything with living chakra. Do not let it get through; if you do I might lose concentration on your friend who's still in Naruto's head and on this realm. I get distracted and we stay trapped her forever. Do not fail."**_

_"Sakura watch out!" Sakura heard Karin's warning just in time and ducked while spinning into a kick that knocked her opponent down to the floor._

_She flipped backwards to distance herself from the demon as well as to pull it away from her teammates. She would not fail, the Kyuubi had entrusted her with this much. With a roar the demon pushed against her, its foul breath washing over her as she fought it. 'It truly does smell of sulfur.'_

_"Why do you fight me my dear? You don't have to; I can give you anything you would ever want. Riches, beauty, immortality, just name it and I will give it to you. Just don't fight me and let me take you in."_

_Sakura didn't respond and merely kicked it once more to get it at a distance, her breath was labored since the thing could pack a punch and dodging the burning black blobs without having them splatter was difficult. _

_"Perhaps that is not what you wish, mayhap," it sent a blob and she managed to pick up a big piece of the ground and hurl it, but it was a distraction. By the time the rock passed where Asmodeus had been it had stabbed her in the side with one of its tentacle hands. She jumped away from it before she could be sliced in half. She was panting for breaths now but she was determined to not lose, "I can give you the boy."_

_Sakura stiffened slightly but still she didn't speak. No point in goading the creature into thinking she was actually listening to it, not when it wanted to devour Naruto's soul along with her and everybody else's. _

_"I can give you both of them, I can give you the future you wanted." This time she stumbled slightly and that was all it took, the creature seized her and opened her mouth before in a surge it started flowing into her mouth. She couldn't scream lest she choke and she couldn't get a good grasp on the demon as it slipped inside her, filling her lungs and clouding her thoughts. She felt as it reared its head inside her mind and did some sort of sick caress. "Truly a beautiful mind, yes. You just might replace Sara."_

_Her body was going numb as she tried to rest control from the creature but it's just laughed and seemingly played along, tugging slightly as she almost seized control again. She was in a fit of spasms; the whole demon still hadn't filled her yet and her eyes were releasing silent tears as her body burned for oxygen. _

_'No I won't lose!' With a mental shout her mind self seemed to double in size and towered over the demon._

_"Size matters not here, I will gain your full obedience," It then also doubled in size and once again the battle from before commenced. However this time it was a battle of innovative thoughts and though the demon was a master at possession, this was __her mind! Not anyone else's, as was proven when she jumped to avoid a lance that turned to water once it hit the floor and the demon stepped forward, right into a trap within her mind. _

_"This is my mind and I won't let you control me, I won't let anyone control me!" Her hands went into the Tora sign, her chakra was low, very low and she needed help getting the last bit she needed as the demon struggled to break free from the vines wrapping around it. _

_"Shannero!" Her fist collided straight on with the demon's face and with a snap she was in control of her body once more and the demon lay panting on the other side of the cave wall._

_"This isn't over my dear. Now that I know there is a Uzumaki I will get him and I'll get you too." The demon snarled and then it was hit with a large red fist. She blinked in shock as she saw the Kyuubi, who was once again changed slightly; this time the hair was a beautiful auburn instead of rich blood-red._

**_"Not while I'm around you asshole! Sakura!" _**_She turned to the other demon and nodded, **"They need your help! I have things stabilized for the proper amount of time, I'll take care of him, go help them!"**_

_"Hai!" she shouted and scrambled to her feet and running to the others. Naruto's body was glowing with life and power, she bit her lip to hold of her scream of joy, it wasn't over yet! _

_"Sakura," she turned to Ino whose face was covered in tears, worry displayed on her face, "are you ok? I wanted to go help you when I saw that thing crawling into you but Kyuubi forbad me!"_

_"What do you need me to do?" She responded a small smile on her lips at the show of her friend's worry._

_"We need you to hit him with all your strength here," Tsunade pointed right were his torso was, on his seal. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at the spot then back to her mentor. _

_"But, Tsunade-sama, can you not do that yourself?" She asked._

_"No, I'm low on chakra. I'm barely functioning now, I only have enough that it won't kill me but after this we're all going to be suffering from chakra exhaustion, if we're lucky."_

_Sakura nodded, she was low herself but not to the point where she would pass out. She had enough for this; she just needed to concentrate on gathering it._

**_"Anytime now! I can't hold on much longer and the balance is wavering!"_**

_Sakura banished Kyuubi's words and the presence of all the others around her, her hands were in the Tora sign once more and she felt the warmth of her chakra gather around it until it could no more. Snapping her eyes open she jumped high 'til her feet touched the stone ceiling and then, using the ceiling as a Launchpad, with a shout she went down and hit Naruto in his seal, her chakra exploding along with his as it seemed to collapse and settle into his body. The flash of light that ensued threw her and anybody near Naruto to the walls. Just before her back hit the wall she saw as the Kyuubi flash from its spot fighting the demon to where Naruto was and meld with him. _

_"No!" She saw the demon begin to snarl as it shrank from the light before it hissed and fled. She got up from the dent she made in the wall as the light faded slowly. Looking around she saw the shadows settle back to normal and the fire of the torches burn strongly. The air was no longer damp, and the cave didn't thrum with eerie energy or electricity. She didn't need the Kyuubi to tell her that they were back in the world of the living. _

_They all approached slowly, the Kage's and Killer Bee as well, as the light continued to fade slowly. They watched and before anyone could register what it is exactly they saw, Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped._

_"O-oh dear K-Kami," her hand was at her mouth and her large eyes were even larger in shock. Sakura felt her stomach churn; she was getting really sick of that feeling. She felt arms wrap around her in a comforting gesture and she turned to face around and spotted Ino's blonde hair. She smiled slightly and hugged her best friend tightly to show her that she was fine however, she never took her eyes off Naruto's body, which was starting to be revealed. Her eyes brightened as she saw his legs move but… they seemed smaller, the arms were also shorter, and as the whole body was revealed her eyes widened in shock and she took a step back, breath hitching as she tried to take in the picture in front of her. _

_"Sakura what's wr- oh, OH..." Ino's mouth gaped open as she looked at Naruto. Everyone's face was practically the same as they examined him. Except, this wasn't the Naruto they knew rather, it was the 12-yr old from the past. Everyone remained silent as he continued to move in place, legs shifting, arms and hands twitching, face wrinkling as if he was experiencing light pain. Sakura felt her heart fill with utter joy and fear. It had worked but, but why was he like this?_

_They held their breaths as the eyes began to flutter in an attempt to open and slowly they did. At first he just stared blankly at the ceiling, making everyone feel uncomfortable, then he got up slowly and rubbed his eyes, not seeming to notice the people surrounding him. When he did he jumped in place in surprise and shock, but not fear which comforted her. Breaking away from Ino, she slowly approached him, felt her stomach twist as those precious blue eyes looked at her in curiosity and apprehension filled with _life_ however, this should have been her first warning but she was to lost in the feeling of giddiness._

_"N-Naruto," she stuttered out, only to frown slightly as his brows furrowed in confusion and his head tilted to the side; second warning._

_"Naruto," she said once more and reached a hand out to touch his bare shoulder. This time he leapt off the daïs and backed away from her, only to run into Tsunade. He shrieked slightly and backed away only to bump into another person. She felt fear claw at her insides a she saw Naruto's face twist in fear; third warning._

_Just as she was about to approach and comfort him he screamed._

_"Who are you people!? W-what am I doing here!?" Her heart broke and crashed at those words mixed with fear and defiance. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she collapsed and she cried hard into her hands. __He didn't remember! He didn't remember them; he didn't remember what happened to him, he didn't remember her. She felt Ino's arms wrap around her in comfort and made to pull away when she felt a pair of small hands tug at her own. She stopped sobbing but the tears still rolled as she looked up into electric blue eyes. They were so big and childish, filled with fear, confusion, but also worry and innocence. Her heart kept on breaking as she saw him frown in a pout, she never thought Naruto had been very cute and adorable as a child but now she did. _

_"Hey lady, you okay? I'm sorry I made you cry but, uh who are you?" Her breath hitched once more and she saw panic fill his eyes and began to wave his hands at her. _

_"No, no don't cry! Ohm…" he looked around for help at the others but they were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Naruto was a 12-yr old instead of 16 and that he had no memories of them all. She started as he suddenly flung himself at her and hugged her around her neck. "I'm sorry I made you cry lady."_

_This only made her cry harder as she realized something, even now; with no memory of her, he was still comforting her! She hugged him back fiercely and cried into his small shoulder. He patted her back and began rambling about stuff like saying his name and where he lived, but she just cried harder as he continued to talk and attempt to comfort her. Soon enough he was freaking out and asking for help, which made the others snap out of it. She felt soft hands tug at her arms and a gentle voice whisper in her ear._

_"Let go Sakura we need to tell him something," it was Hinata. She obeyed and slowly let him go._

_She wiped at her eyes and smiled shakily at Naruto, who returned it with his own 1000-watt smile. _

_"Tell us Naruto, what do you remember?" This was Tsunade who was forcing the urge to hug him fiercely down._

_"Eh? Well Granny my name is Naruto Uzumaki and imma be Hokage! No autographs please!" He smiled and did thumbs up in a ridiculous pose and half of them almost followed Sakura's example and began crying. _

_"Yes," Tsunade spoke, her voice clogged with emotion." Yes I suppose you are."_

_"Eh? Really Granny! No one ever said they believed in me!" _

_Tsunade shook her head and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Well I do. Now come on brat, let's go home." _

_"Wait! You guys still haven't told me who you are and, why are we in a cave? Are we still in Konoha? Oh my god you guys didn't kidnap me did you!? The Old Man will go ballistic if you did! I'll fight you!"_

_"No Naruto, we didn't kidnap you," his head snapped back and turned to the one who had spoken, Gaara. "As a matter of fact, we are still in Konoha."_

_Sakura saw his hand twitch as if it wanted to reach out and touch the blonde. She saw as Naruto squinted his eyes at Gaara and studied him, and then he stiffened raising a hand o point at him._

_"I-I know you! You're Gaara!" She saw the look of surprise and shock flood Gaara whom she had never seen display so much emotion. Suddenly he looked at everybody and names started flowing from his lips._

_"Granny Tsunade! Sai, Hinata, Ino, Raikage-sama, Mei-sama, Karin, Onoki-sama, Darui, Kakashi-sensei, and S-Sakura-chan." She started at the affectionate suffix and smiled at it. _

_"Do you remember anything else?" Tsunade asked eagerly._

_"No just, just names but… Sakura-chan, she was on my team, right? Team… Team 7!" Her breath hitched, would he remember? Would he remember the betrayal? Will it break him? "Sai was in it too! And Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho!"_

_"Anybody else?" Tsunade asked, trying to appear neutral, she watched in anticipation as his brows furrowed in concentration._

_"No, that was it wasn't it? It was just us five, right?" Sakura opened her mouth to respond but stopped. Would it- would it be better if that's all he thought?_

_"Y-yeah Naruto-kun, it was just us," she whispered. Everyone looked at her and realization dawned on their faces. She saw them nod slowly to each other as an agreement was made silently between them all. _

_"See! I was right, dattebayo!" Everyone laughed, but if you heard closely you could hear the edge of steel and nervousness in it. From this day on it was best if no one mentioned that there had been another member in Team 7. After all he no longer existed anyway. As they walked out the cave and into the light of the setting sun, Sakura felt her heart fill with hope. Maybe they could all start over, maybe Naruto could start all over and they could both forget, forget the boy and man who had ripped their lives and hearts apart: literally for one of them. Yes it was the end of this era __he would no longer exist. It was only they, and Konoha. _

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sun in her face, or so she thought before she noticed sky blue eyes just below the glowing 'sun.'

"Hey Sakura-chan! I thought you were sleeping on the job but you're not!" She scoffed lightly before discreetly rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be checking on your yukata?"

She watched him smile and scratch the back of his head. "Uhm, well yeah I am, I'm just a clone! The boss sent me to tell you that the tailor has your kimono ready as well."

She blinked slightly before sighing and stretching from her desk in the Hokage's tower. She had just finished sighing papers for Tsunade who had let them pile up high once again. She deserved a break, so she was entitled to go and see her new kimono right? Right.

"Ah yes, well thank you Naruto. Tell them I will be there shortly, I just have to put my stuff away."

"No prob Sakura! I'll tell the boss straight away." The clone Naruto saluted before dispelling itself. She sighed once more and smiled softly. She didn't know why she had dreamed of those memories but it was comforting, in a way. After the revelation from last week that he had remembered Sasuke, or at least just his eyes, it had really thrown her into the gutter. She had avoided Naruto without it seeming like she was and so far it had worked until yesterday when he had approached her and demanded to know why she was avoiding him.

She had toughened up and replied to him honestly but instead of being angry or disappointed with her he had laughed!

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll remember on my own! I'm determined to do so! You can help if you want but if he really makes you that sad then I won't force you, dattebayo!"_

She smiled a little as she placed the completed papers in a stack and rang for a chūnin to come pick them up. Naruto always wanted to protect everyone even from themselves. She handed the papers to the chūnin who staggered a bit from the weight. Hm, best she get on her way lest she be late and everyone goes to get their formal attire at the same time, she didn't think she would have the patience to put up with all those people. Just as she was about to leave though, a slight 'pop' sound caught her attention. Frowning she studied the scroll that had appeared on her desk from afar, her frown increased as she recognized the seal. It was _she_.

Sakura pursed her lips as she thought of the person in mind but she couldn't resist the slight up-turning of lips. Naruto would be quite happy when he saw her that is if she was coming. Opening the scroll she threw it to the table the instant she felt the all too familiar thrumming of strange energy. She sighed as a puff of smoke came out and a small music box appeared. She opened it and stepped back at a safe distance, which was fortunate as something came flying out of it. She caught it and smiled when she realized what it was. It was pink-stone bracelet with an emerald dangling at the end; similar to the one she was wearing on her throat. She really should stop giving those out like if they were nothing, though she didn't mind; she hadn't suffered from a single nightmare since she got the necklace. She saw the note attached and read it.

_For our favorite (and only) pink headed ninja. Seriously though, you should dye your hair, at least red or something. It hurts my eyes to look at that pink blob. You're lucky I love and tolerate you. Else I would have cursed your hair into another color._

_Unabashedly yours,_

_J&S_

Sakura again battled between smiling and grimacing. In the end she just settled for a sigh and a slight smile. Crazy people, or at least crazy her, but she was right in one thing, maybe she should dye her hair a darker color but not red, maybe a little black to make the pink more darker, or a hot pink? Shaking her she grabbed the music box and went to Tsunade's office.

"Message from the Jenova," she said without hesitation and slammed it on top of the piles of paperwork.

"Oh thank god a distraction,'" Tsunade mumbled and opened it. A cloaked figure appeared from it in a blurry outline of sorts.

_"Sup?" _It said and Tsunade cracked a grin.

_"Anyways, me and Sacha are heading in. We're already close by you didn't need to send the stupid hawk. My magic is _fabulous,_ I know when Naru's birthday is and am already on my way. Sacha is coming in this year so we'll be there soon. No demon's this time, I swear! Oh and I got a new pet his name is," _suddenly they heard a growl and the cloaked figure was knocked down. A tiger appeared in the image before it was pushed away. _"Yeah meet Astral! Isn't he adorable?"_

They sweat dropped as the image cuddled what could only be a 300-lb tiger with vicious teeth that were visible as it yawned and giant claws that settled by the neck of the cloaked figure.

_"He's coming with and don't worry, I have him under control. So long as no one touches him that he doesn't approve of. He'll fit right into the Forest of Death! Anyways I'll be there soon. Later!"_

With that the image flickered and went away. The music box then began to play cheerful tune before Tsunade snapped it shut and sighing in exasperation.

"Why do we put up with her?"

"She came to us for help about the rise of the demons and helped us prevent it. Her… strange sense of humor has charmed Naruto who loves her magic. Oh and she uses her magic to help protect Konoha free of charge."

"Ah yeah, that." Tsunade muttered as she rubbed her temples.

Jenova was… strange; she was an outcast from the Land of Demons. Shion the Priestess had spoken well of her, she had been her friend, but she was unstable because she had made a pact with a demon that enabled her to use magic and teach it to whoever she wished. In return she gave the demon her sanity. So long as she used magic her sanity vanished slowly but to those she taught they didn't suffer the repercussions and didn't have to make deals with demons to gain it. She had sacrificed her sanity to benefit others. However, she was looked down upon for this in Demon Country though they allowed her to teach it to their disciples. Or at least the one's she found worthy. One day though, in a fit of insanity she killed a disciple who had made fun of her sister, Sacha, who had been hitting puberty. They banished her to the edges of their country and she was no longer allowed to teach in Demon Country. Her sister, who was her most faithful and powerful pupil, accompanied her and is the only one capable of controlling her fits. Usually Konoha would not allow such a person in their walls or so near their future Hokage but she was an exception. After all, she was teaching, to those who wished to learn, magic there. One of those included Ino, whom had a knack for potions and mind magic.

"Well at least it isn't a baby dragon again," Tsunade sighed. This should turn out to be as interesting as all the past years had been.

* * *

Sasuke was frowning at the towering walls of Konoha and growling in frustration. He had indeed made it before noon however, it seems that Konoha had upped their security once again. Every couple of meters on top of the wall there was a sentry and they weren't switching around. He ground his teeth in frustration: how was he supposed to sneak in now? He couldn't just waltz in the front door with a henge. They had, at some point in the last week, developed a seal that dispelled henges. He was getting real tired of Konoha's bullshit once again. He felt like slamming his head into nearest tree trunk but he was more dignified than that.

Suddenly he heard a rustling nearby and dodged just in time as something smashed right where he had been which was a… bottle? A bottle that immediately set the spot on fire.

He dropped to the ground and surveyed his surrounding but found nothing amiss. The animals in the forest that he had heard just a moment ago were eerily silent. He flooded chakra into his ears that allowed him to hear something cutting the air once again. He flipped up and avoided another bottle that exploded again the tree he was by and set it on fire as well. His eyes widened a little in surprise, right before he was decked by something large and heavy that pinned him to the ground.

He looked up and saw a… tiger? What the hell was going on? Flying bottles that set things on fire, tigers, what next? Flying monkeys? As he looked behind the tigers shoulder he saw something descend from the trees.

_'You have got to be kidding me,' _he thought to himself. Outwardly he showed no signs of emotion and merely watched as the thing landed. It wasn't a flying monkey, rather a cloaked person. He couldn't see their face or what gender they were due to the cloak but as it got up he flung the tiger from him and to the person. Only for the tiger to stop midair and float back to the ground.

"Hm, what do we have here? What did the meany do to you poor baby," he twitched slightly as the person cuddled the tiger that mewed like it was kitten. Something about this situation spoke volumes of weird that he didn't know were possible. And he was a ninja for god's sake!

He watched them for a moment but didn't speak. He merely slipped his hand to his katana on his back and his other hand to pouch that help his shuriken.

"Come now, there's no need for that. We can settle this like civilized people even though you attacked my poor Astral," the cloaked figure spoke. His gazed narrowed slightly at the words but he made no move to speak. He didn't attack the beast! It attacked him! "Ah a quiet one eh? Well then maybe I should get you talking."

He tensed slightly as the cloaked figure slipped a hand into the cloak. He was about to activate his Sharingan but then the person sat down in a slump and pulled out… an onigiri.

"Sup? My name's Jenova and this is my tiger Astral. What's your name?" He narrowed his eyes at the figure but remained silent. Jenova… he wasn't sure if that was a male or female name, he couldn't tell by the voice either, it didn't really matter a threat was a threat. However, the person in front of him didn't really register as one but the tiger begged to differ as it stared at him with yellow eyes and growled at him before sitting down by its master.

"Dude, conversation here? I don't mind talking to myself but I hate it when I'm trying to make small talk here and the other person doesn't talk. Makes me feel kinda stupid. So, why you trying to sneak into Konoha? You a criminal?"

He only stared at the figure before huffing in annoyance and turning to leave. Just as he was about to turn he felt his body freeze in place. The hell? Suddenly he was turned around and rushed to the cloaked figures veiled faced.

"I asked you a question asshole! Who are you? Don't make me force it out of you. A threat to Konoha is a threat to my home so start talking pretty boy before I drag the good stuff out of your mind!" The figure hissed. His heart picked up at the prospect of a fight and he glared at the figure. Like hell he was going to speak, especially after this! His mind was pretty fucked up place; he couldn't stand it himself so if this person wanted to look in well fine by him.

"Fine then," the figure hissed and he felt something probe his mind, like it was poking at his brain, then he felt a rush of cold air before he and the figure were blasted apart. He was snapped free of his immobility and pulled free his sword. He was going to attack but at that moment another cloaked figure appeared as the other one hacked and coughed.

"Jen you okay!? Talk to me! Damn-it what did I say about going off without me!? You had another fit huh! Don't cause fights with others!" The new figure turned to him and bowed deeply. "We're sorry sir, my sister is not in a right state of mind, whatever she said ignore it. She's crazy."

"I thought so," he said and sheathed his sword. The tiger had made to attack him but once the other figure had come in it settled in back in place. Instead it licked its master's face as she calmed down from her hacking and coughing. So the figure was indeed a woman named Jenova.

He watched as Jenova slowly got up and faced him, he lifted a brow when she raised a shaky hand and pointed at him.

"Broken," she whispered and he stiffened. "You're broken, so very broken and full of regret. Like me, so very broken. How have you survived? The guilt, it eats away at you, poisoning your everyday life. Wanting to die yet unable to, why are you here?"

His heart wanted to explode from his chest, he felt red taint his vision as blood lust curled his thoughts. Who was this woman to speak like that!

"Shut up," he growled and pulled his katana and attacked. The woman raised her arms and a wall of earth rose to protect her but he merely flooded lighting into his sword and cut the wall in half. He noticed the other figure's hood had slipped to reveal a brown-skinned girl's face but he didn't care as he made to attack the woman.

She dodged the hit just in time but was hitting by the lighting dancing off the blade. Not a fighter then since she barely dodged the attack with no tact, probably either a merc or a civilian. What was the power she had used to freeze him them? Magic? It wasn't common but certainly possible, the Land of Demons was filled with magicians and he knew how to fight them.

"Stop!" She said and raised her hands. He spun away so as not to be caught by any magic and made to stab her but he forgot the other girl. Who made herself known as vines exploded from the earth and wrapped around his ankles before climbing up. He cut them off but it was enough time for the other one to use her immobilizing magic.

"Stop, I want to talk, hey listen! I can get you into Konoha!" He froze at her words. Once they were certain he wasn't going to attack he felt the vines leave him and the ability to move restored. Definitely magicians.

"Talk," he said as he sheathed his sword.

"First I need the truth," he tensed once more as the girl reached into her cloak and pulled out a glass vial. It was filled with a cloudy white liquid. "Drink this, it will stop you from speaking lies. In return we also will not lie."

With that, the girl unstopped it and drank from it before he could even think if it was poisoned. She handed it to the woman and he saw her drink from it as well, coughing slightly when she finished. There was only a little left as she stretched it out towards him, he hesitated as he got it and stared at the content. He sniffed it slightly, it smelled of nothing but all good poisons never did. He was immune to most poisons but who knew what these witches could be capable of.

"It's not poisoned, I promise." The girl spoke, he only raised brow in suspicion. Jenova sighed before snatching it and stomping to her tiger. She made it open its mouth and proceeded to pour some in its mouth. When the tiger didn't begin to spasm or faint after a while he took the offered liquid once again and drank.

"Good, my name is Sacha and this is my sister Jenova. We are magicians as you can see. We go to the annual festival held in Konoha and perform there while also meeting out friends. What's your name?"

He felt himself speak without willing to and said his name. "Uchiha Sasuke."

He watched them for any signs of recognition towards his name but known showed. Hope began to blossom but he didn't show it, hope was stupid and fate was a fickle bitch.

Jenova titled her head in thought before she decided to speak. "Are you a criminal? Why are you trying to sneak into Konoha? They obviously don't want you there if you are certain they'll never let you pass."

Sasuke smirked slightly at the question. This time he felt the urge to tell the truth but the truth was a twisted thing so he said the next best thing. "It's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"I was absolved of my crimes… in a way. They are no longer spoken off however; they don't want me there that much is true. I want to go in to visit a… friend of mine."

'What did you do?"

"I killed someone very special to then, and to myself as well."

"Why would you be forgiven of that crime?"

"Because the person I killed wanted it so."

"Ah."

They stayed silent and unmoving for a while as they pondered what to do. Well Sasuke was wondering when the effects of the potion would wear off, he didn't really want to go down memory lane right now and spill all his secrets. Wait, what was it that the girl Sacha had said?

_"In return we also will not lie." _

"Who are you here to see?"

"We came to see out friends, Konoha is a second home to us and we appreciate the people there. We perform for free and lend our assistance to anything they may need. Who is the friend you want to see?"

"He's dead."

"Ah, so his grave then. Okay we will get you in." Jenova spoke and unbuttoned her cloak to pull free another vial. This one was filled with a golden liquid that seemed to dance in the bottle. She unstopped it and took a swig that had her coughing before she passed it to her sister who took another drink and also coughed. He grabbed it when it was passed to him but watched in fascination as the two of them changed forms before his very eyes. Sacha's black hair turned into a brilliant platinum blonde color, her body became more lithe, and she got shorter. Her hair now reached to her chin and her brown eyes were a pale green color. He then watched Jenova change, she became shorter as well but not to the point of her sister and long blonde hair erupted from the hood of her cloak. The skin of her visible hands darkened and then she lifted her hood and blue eyes stared at him with a sadistic smirk on her features.

"Your turn," her voice definitely sounded like a women's now instead of the androgynous voice of before.

He stared at the bottled before taking a swig. It burned as it went down his throat but he didn't cough which earned him a glare from Jenova. He felt himself get smaller but he still towered over the two however, that's when things got stranger. He felt something begin to grow from his chest and his hair get longer. The clothes he was wearing got baggier on his frame and when he looked down he saw two breasts sticking out his shirt. Then a single lock of blonde hair caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. He swept it away from his face only for more to fall into his face.

"What-," he was cut off from the explosion of laughter that erupted from Jenova and he glared at her.

"Dude, you make one smoking hot chick! And that's some intense blue right there. She your lover or something?"

'What are you talking about," he growled and stepped forward only to stumble due to the change in height and the legs. Not to mention the two _things _protruding from his chest threw him off-balance. How the hell did women walk with these things on?

Sacha walked towards him and helped him balance, which he protested to silently but was a little relieved.

"Here look," Sacha pulled a mirror out from… somewhere and handed it to him as Jenova spoke, "the potion is made for us so it turns you into a woman for about 5 hours. However, it turns you into someone you knew, someone close. Me, it took the form of Shion. My sister turned into her best friend and you… well I don't know who but damn she was hot."

Sasuke looked into the mirror and almost let his surprise show. He hadn't been thinking of anyone, just Naruto. Suddenly he remembered Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu and almost groaned, perhaps in the back of his mind he had made the connection and the other's blonde hair had reminded him of that. Staring at him was that form minus the whiskers, which he was thankful for.

"Here wear this." He caught the cloak thrown at him and put it on without question. He had no clothes that fit his current body; his clothes were barely hanging on which did little to hide his now large bust.

"Okay everybody good? Lets go!" He followed them as they exited the forest and to the path with him stumbling every few steps as he adjusted to his temporary new body. He felt his gut twist as they walked over the seal that dispelled henges. When nothing happened his shoulders loosened from the tension they had been settled in in.

"Hey Jenova, Sacha! Whose your new friend!" He watched in silence as the two talked to the guards. Kotetsu and Izumo if he remembered it correctly.

"She's a newbie we picked up. Name's Sasuko."

"Yeah and lay off! She doesn't like it when other's hit on her, bad experience so hands off!"

"Alright Jeez calm down! Welcome to Konoha Sasuko! Hope you enjoy your stay and don't get to freaked out by this psycho here," he saw Kotetsu throw and arm around Jenova who growled and punched him in the stomach.

"Shut it loser. I'm not that bad."

"Yes Jen you are. Well then later you guys, see you at the festival!" Sacha pulled Jenova from the two and grabbed Sasuke's arm and tugged them towards the inns. Sasuke smirked inwardly as they passed by the villagers and ninja of Konoha and nobody gave them a second look. Things were looking up, he was in Konoha and nothing would stop him now.

* * *

_AN: Here's an extra long chapter for you guys due to my drama queen moment. Yes people :le gasp: an OC but she is necessary as you can see, she provides entrance for Sasuke. She'll disappear for a while and depending on where I take this she won't come back or she will and if she does... shit's gonna go down and not in a drama sense more of a "omfgs what is going on how the fuck are we supposed to fight that" sort of way. Tell me what you think, should Jenova & Sacha stay or go? This will be the only time I ask this and I want answers. I know that sometimes OC's can steal the spotlight but this one isn't however I also know that some people don't really like OC's in stories, I know don't but sometimes they can surprise you. So tell meh people! Any mistakes please tell me! Also any question just state it in the review or PM me. Ja ne!  
_

_Update: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! I JUST WENT THROUGH THIS AND I COMMITTED A VIOLATION OF THE HIGHEST DEGREES AND NO ONE TOLD ME! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I HAD ACTUALLY WRITTEN YOU'RE AS YOUR!? OMFGS I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW IT! YOU GUYS SUCK! Okay no you don't, I actually love you all very very much but yeah... :le cough: anyways, yeah went through it and fixed it up, if you guys still spot any mistakes PM me or something.  
_


	6. Friends

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto or anything to do with them besides the OC's!**

* * *

_**Forgotten:** Friends**  
**_

_"Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence."  
~George Washington_

_"But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine." ~Thomas Jefferson  
_

_"I value the friend who for me finds time on his calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult his calendar."  
~Robert Brault_

* * *

_Hinata watched as the others left before turning around to face her Hokage. The rest of Team 8 followed her example and the hunter-nin that they were showed as they bowed once more to their Hokage._

_"Report."_

_"We pursued the target, as always, to the edges of the Rice Paddy Country where we then engaged in a bit of combat but, he avoided it as usual. We then reached a standstill and before the target could leave I took my mask off to get his attention as did the rest of my team." Hinata spoke without hesitance, ice practically forming from her. She then gave the signal for Shino to continue with their oral report. They had already delivered their written one to the secretary in the front. _

_"The target then made no move to attack so we engaged in conversation, a few… harsh words were exchanged but we managed to give the false information. We did not stay for him to question us but his facial expression was that of shock and his chakra had spiked to that common in panic." Shino then motioned for Kiba to speak._

_"His scent had changed to that of panic too, so we left him before he could attack us. However, shortly after we did an explosion of massive chakra came from the area we had been in. Looking back we were able to see black fire burning the tops of trees and what looked like a storm brewing overhead, possibly Kirin."_

_"So he fell for it." Tsunade stated, hands clasped before her face, effectively hiding the smirk that graced her features._

_"We are certain he did, whether he chooses to follow or ignore it depends on him." Hinata replied._

_"Get up," Team 8 got up as a unit, even Akamaru did it in perfect time with them. They faced their Hokage with stoic faces. "Go to the Undertakers and have them remove the fake headstone, if he ever decides to come back it won't be there. Dismissed."_

_"Hai." They did everything in perfect unison; the perfect hunter-ninja is what they were. Soon enough you could find them in the underground base that belonged to Konoha's Undertaker's and ANBU. The place was not fetid, damp, or dark rather it was a well, clean light, place. After all, why would you leave any evidence of anything behind, the ANBU and Undertaker's were perfect in what they did. _

_Hinata marched through the place, ANBU getting out of her way as she looked for an available Undertaker. She spotted one soon enough with her Byakugan and pointed for Kiba to retrieve him. She watched along with Shino as Kiba conveyed the orders and the Undertaker nodded before following them. _

_They walked in silence to Konoha's cemetery, not even the wind blowing or any other form of life besides the grass and themselves. They approached the very center and found the headstone with the words: Tomb of the UNKNOWN. Hinata went through some hand signs and then slammed her hand on the ground on top of the headstone. The genjutsu wrapped around it dispelled and a later of rock crumbled. Now Before them stood another headstone with the name in beautiful font: _

Here in lies beloved Friend and Hero:

Uzumaki Naruto

War Hero and beloved son of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

May you find peace where you never could.

_Hinata turned away from the headstone, she hated it so much. It was a reminder of how close they had all came to losing Naruto, no how they did lose him. Her small fists clenched as the usual ice in her veins consumed her. She had changed so much since the war. While she was still as she used to be that was only because Naruto had come back; if he hadn't she would be as her Hunter-ninja self all the time, cold. Naruto's death had done something, it had made her stronger but also so much colder, she was glad he had come back but the lesson she learned she would never forget. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Kiba gazing at her worriedly with Shino right behind him, a slight frown on his usual stoic features._

_"Hey, he's alive alright. You know why we made the headstone," she smiled slightly at Kiba's words and hugged him tightly. From over her shoulder she saw the Undertaker seal the headstone before turning and saluting them then going to hide the headstone._

_Yes she knew why it was needed; in fact she had been the one to recommend it. It had all been due to the fact that the villagers had been talking about Naruto's resurrection. If nothing was done soon everyone in Konoha would know, and if they weren't careful then everyone beyond Konoha's walls besides the Kage's would know, which meant Sasuke would. So the Hokage assembled a team of seal masters from all five villages to create a seal, which would not let anyone beyond their walls know that Naruto was alive. His name would not be able to be muttered outside of their walls because the seal would lock it. _

_It was a year later that Sasuke first broke into Konoha and went to see the Memorial Stone. It had been pure luck that Naruto had been in the hospital due to him trying the Rasengan once more and Sasuke had not run into him. _

_There had been a massive fight between them all and the only reason Sasuke left was because Sakura had screamed at him that he would be destroying Naruto's memory. That had sparked an idea in her. They needed to create a fake grave to not only make Sasuke believe Naruto was still dead but to also trick others as well. With the help of Kurenai and Ino they cast a genjutsu over a nearby headstone and used Sasuke's mind against him so as to not spot the trickery. She had nearly laughed in sadistic glee when she saw his face fall when he saw the grave. After that they had managed to get him out. _

_Hinata then commissioned one of the Undertakers to create the headstone after she was given the okay with the plan. The plan involved the destruction of Team 7's old training grounds and moving it somewhere else, the demolition of Naruto's old apartment since he was living with Karin now in another estate, the boarding up of the Uchiha Main house, the conversion of the Uchiha District to one of Konoha's, and the casting of a genjutsu that would keep Naruto away from the cemetery so he wouldn't spot the gravestone. And it worked flawlessly. _

_Sasuke never visited anywhere besides the graveyard since the other locations were no more. The fact that it was one of her more proud ideas spoke of how much she had changed; she would protect Naruto with her life, and from _him, _Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

Hinata shook herself from her thoughts as she entered the market place. Sighing she rubbed her temples as memories from the past swept over her. She was never one to feel hatred but just the thought of Sasuke always turned her blood to ice. She was Hyuga, they did not feel the burning heat of anger no, they felt the sharp sting of winter their eyes were claimed to be made of. The Uchiha had been the one's to feel a burn like that and look where it got them; truly the Hyuga were more dignified than they were.

She shook herself from her morbid thoughts and smirked a little bitterly. She was making her way to her favorite bakery, which was by the inns. Looking around, she was surprised there were so many people out today. Usually the day of the festival the villagers would save their money for that and wait to buy things at the fair since caravans from all over the place came and it was easier to barter for items.

"Hinata!" At the sound of her name being called by an all to familiar voice, Hinata's icy demeanor, which had been scaring off a couple of the villagers, vanished to be replaced with her usual self. Activating her Byakugan she spun just in time to catch the blur of platinum blonde hair that flew into her arms.

"Hello Sacha. How are you?"

"Hey Hinata! I'm good oh my god I'm so happy we ran into you we-" Hinata nodded along as she listened to the 16-year-old babble about her sister and the new stranger they had picked up. She let the girl tug her along to where her sister was, who was in her transformed form as well, blonde hair tied up and hands on her hips as she scolded a much taller blonde girl; a very familiar looking one. Along with, was that a tiger by her feet?

"Is that whom I think it is?" She asked softly instead. The tiger approached her and sniffed her palm before rubbing against her.

"Eh? Oi Hina! Naw this is my girl! Are you thinking of… oh holy shit she does look like her!"

"Yes well Kurama-sama does enjoy that form more often these days."

At those deceptively curious soft words Sasuke felt his gut clench as he recognized whom they came from, at least he was hoping it wasn't her. Clutching the cloak tightly he turned around slowly, putting on his usual emotionless mask as he faced the Ice-Queen Bitch.

"I'm sorry but I do not know who you speak of, my name is Sasuko." He looked down into lavender-tinted eyes that were activated in Byakugan. He watched as they bulged even more due to the chakra being sent their way.

_'Please let her not be able to see my face and why did they give me such a ridiculous name,' _he thought as he saw her eyes narrow and approach him slowly. He stiffened some more when her hand suddenly appeared on his face and stroked his cheeks.

"My apologies, I thought you were someone else but I see that you are not." He almost let go a breath he had not known he was holding as her hand retracted into her long kimono sleeves. Why was she wearing such formal clothing at this hour? It was strange to see the Hyuga calm and smiling warmly at him instead of the usual subfreezing gaze, taunting jabs, and attempt to kill him. "You might want to get clothes more… suitable than the ones you have underneath your cloak."

Sasuke paled as he realized that Hinata was looking at him practically naked, wait... no naked. He crossed his arms over his chest immediately but he forced the blush down. He was a Uchiha damn-it! How the hell had Naruto been able to use the stupid jutsu without embarrassment he's never know. He was startled by the slight giggle from Ice-Queen Bitch (who wasn't in her form now but he knew she was hiding in there somewhere) who had her hand placed delicately in front of her mouth as she laughed softly. This was really starting to freak him out and he wanted to burn something badly as anger began to bubble inside him.

"I think I must be off now then. Thank you for helping me Jenova, Sacha. Goodbye my lady." It burned him to address Hinata in such a formal way he even bowed to them, albeit stiffly, before beginning to walk away without seeming to look like he was trying to run far far away.

"Yo Sasuko!" He didn't turn as something was thrown at him. He merely caught in the air as well as the one that followed. "That's some money for anything you need. The other, well if you need help just crush one and I'll come but you only get one and you have to think of me! The rest will give something that you need. Remember you only got 5 hours, well 4 hours now!"

He merely waved at them from behind and walked at a measured pace. Once he wasn't able to hear them he sighed a little then turned into an alley where he took off the cloak, wrapping an impressively done genjutsu around him. This would keep others from looking directly at him, as well as not noticing his Sharingan, which had gone into effect the moment he stepped into the alley. He then adjusted his clothes so it would at least cover him effectively.

His outfit had changed over the years into what he wore now; black cargo pants with the ends help up by bandages, shinobi-grade boots instead of sandals, a purple rope belt that was _way_ smaller than the one he wore as a youth, a long-sleeved mesh shirt worn underneath a vest-like black V-neck shaped shirt, and metal-plated fingerless gloves. Well everything was really bigger than him right now so he adjusted everything once more, wrapping the belt around himself twice since he was so god-damn small right now. He honestly couldn't wait for that potion to wear off. Once he got everything mildly fixed he donned the cloak and made his way to the cemetery, time to go pay Naruto a visit like he always did for the past six years.

* * *

"What an odd friend you picked up Jenova," Hinata muttered as she watched the other blonde walk away. If she only had whiskered scars on each cheek she would look exactly like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu, one of the forms that Kurama–sama took whenever it decided to grace them with its presence. She pursed her lips slightly at the thought of the demon locked away in Naruto. It really needed to decide whether it was a male or female, or at least tell them how to address it, she just called it Kurama-sama after she overheard Naruto call it like that.

"Yeah she's weird, you can say that, so where you off to my lady? Brat you can scram, go visit Naruto or something."

"Bitch."

"Damn straight, go." Jenova spat and threw her a bag that jingled with what must have been coins.

She resisted the urge to frown at Sacha and laugh at their interactions so instead she let a smile twitch before composing herself and responding to the initial question. "I was making my way to he bakery by the Inns before I was attacked."

"Why my lady," she watched in bemusement as Jenova bowed deeply, her hand going up along with her cloak, "all you need do is ask and I will procure."

With a jump she got up and moved her hand in a twist then a slight tingle in the air and a cinnamon bun was in her hand, steam still rolling of it and the glaze meting on it. Hinata was riveted to the smell and her hand twitched involuntary, she was hungry she hadn't eaten this morning and the bun looked really good and big.

"I see my lady likes it, then here you go," Jenova snatched her hand and bent down to kiss the back of her hand. Hinata barely suppressed the squeal of shock as she felt Jenova run her tongue over her hand before flipping it over and handing her the cinnamon bun. "Well then my lady I must be off!"

Hinata was blushing furiously as she glared lightly at the magician but her lips twitched a little in a smile; really she should be used to the bold advances of the woman.

"I will tell Gaara that you are here," she responded as she bit into her bun and barely held the moan of pleasure as sweetness exploded in her mouth. Therefore she missed the utterly lecherous grin that appeared on the woman's face and she actually yelped in surprise when she felt a light kiss on her lips.

"Tell Kazekage-sama my offer still stands. I can bring quite the excitement to both of your lives." With those parting words the magician disappeared with a swish of her cloak before she could be hit with a Jūken strike. Her laughter echoed through the market place long after she was gone, Hinata looked around her and saw many a men had stopped to gape at her and the magicians actions. Mustering what was left of her flustered dignity Hinata composed herself and walked away with all the grace she could muster as she ate her food. Perhaps she will go see Naruto, and then they would go to the Memorial Stone like they did each year.

* * *

As Sasuke entered the graveyard he sent his chakra as carefully and as far as he could. He felt six ninja nearby, a couple of ANBU in the trees, and some villagers; time to work the magic… wait, maybe he could this time, literally speaking. Opening the pouch that Jenova had given him he reached in and pulled out… a pearl.

_'… if you need help just crush one…' _

Without hesitation he dropped and crushed it underneath his boot. Looking down he saw the pieces shatter and a golden powder escape that was immediately picked up by the wind. He watched in fascination as the golden shower approached all the visible people, and none of them noticed. Once the powder hit them he watched as their heads snapped in what looked like shock and they all left the cemetery. He was mildly impressed as he was left all alone, the ANBU seemed to not have been aware of it either since it got them as well and they left. Usually it would take him a good hour to wrap a genjutsu around the place before it was discovered and broken. Maybe this time he would have more than a few measly minutes at Naruto's grave.

_"Do not come again or we will move the tomb to a place you will never find."_

He grit his teeth as the Hyuga's words echoed in his ears, damn her! Damn them all! Didn't they see that Naruto's death had affected him as well! He needed this! He needed to talk to the blonde or at least just to sit by his grave and be with him even though his body had probably been demolished by time. As he approached the grave he cursed Konoha for doing this to him, to Naruto, but most of all: he cursed himself for being so _stupid _and never loving the blonde back. Never going back, never even _realizing_ that the blond had truly and _utterly_ cared for him and no matter what would _never_ forget him.

It got so lonely, when others realized who he was and turned away from him, ignored him and his existence. Part of the reason he always returned to Konoha now was because no matter what they would always hate him too much to ignore him. Often he thought if this was how Naruto felt when the villagers and ninja alike would always shun him. Sasuke who had always had attention on him for the most part of his life was unaccustomed to it and therefore reacted violently. For the first couple of years he would burn down villages entirely; that changed when after one excursion he was faced with Team Samui who fought him then tortured him.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked to the sky before stopping by the usual headstone. However, when he looked down his eyes widened and his heart picked up. _It was gone. _Naruto's grave was gone! He felt pain explode in his chest, his breathing become erratic. They did it, they actually did it! Sasuke felt the scream of rage begin to bubble in his throat as thought of burning Konoha to the ground filled his mind.

He hadn't had such thought since the war and the fact that he was thinking of it now spoke volumes of his rage. He was about to do just that as his eyes began changing when a thought stopped him: _what if he burned down Naruto's grave? _

The thought itself froze him in place and he collapsed to his knees. He gasped for air as he battled between the two extremes of his emotions.

'To do or not to do, that is the real question,' and he really didn't know if he wanted to burn Konoha or not. Suddenly his head snapped up as he thought of another place to got to, it was so obvious he nearly face-palmed but refrained. Getting up and dusting himself, he made his way to where Konoha's Memorial Stone was at, no doubt containing Naruto's name on it.

Seems he did have something in common with Kakashi after all.

* * *

"Sacha!"

"Naruto!"

Karin watched in exasperation as Naruto bolted from his spot at the tailor's once his name was called. At least the had finished and his yukata was perfect. She watched as Naruto and Sacha crashed into each other and hug fiercely before sharing a peck on the lips, they were not lovers merely it was friendly gesture that was common between her and her sister. They kissed everybody like that in greeting.

"Karin-san, we have yours if you want to try to see if all is well." She nodded to the tailor and watched as they brought out her kimono. It was beautiful and the material was from the Land Hidden in the Silk.

"Hello Karin!"

"Hello Sacha." She allowed the girl to kiss her on the lips as well; she felt the girl's curiosity spike as glanced at her kimono.

"Oh is that your kimono? It looks so pretty! … Uhm can I touch it?" Karin nodded in acquiescence to the teenager who squealed a little before gently passing her hands over the material.

"What are you going to wear to the festival?" She asked as she proceeded to go behind a curtain and change into it.

"Oh well the usual, okay not really, Jen came up with some new designs th-" they were interrupted by the jingle of the tailor's shop door as it was opened and Hinata walked in.

Karin sucked a breath as she saw the Hyuga. A bit of jealousy entered her before she squashed it down. She would never retain the ethereal beauty of the Hyuga heiress; she almost seemed untouchable at the moment. Her kimono was a beautiful purple that was decorated with plenty of shion flowers and a pale lavender obi wrapped around her slim waist. Usually kimono didn't accentuate the figure but the Hyuga had quite… bountiful assets, which made the kimono slip off her shoulders a little. On another person it would be considered trashy and disrespectful but on the Hyuga, well she looked like she just stepped out of a play.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed before hugging her tightly.

"Hello Naruto-kun, you look quite handsome in the yukata." Hinata replied calmly before patting his head and indicating to be let go of. Her chakra was warm as she passed him, melting the lingering ice that Karin had felt in her her system.

_'Wonder what happened.'_

"Hello Karin, what a lovely kimono," she nodded her head at the Hyuga when she made to examine it but had stopped before her fingers could touch the kimono. "Beautiful, the silk feels like that of Silk Country and the design is quite remarkable. Such a pity I could never pull off such a color but the on you it would be quite fetching."

"Thank you Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded, a small wistful smile on her as she turned from them and towards Naruto. She really did like his yukata. It was a deep reddish-orange that reminded her of autumn leaves with flame designs wrapping all over the hem of it. She frowned a little as she saw no hakama nearby and when Naruto noticed he gulped slightly.

"Ehehehe, yeah… I really don't wanna wear one so I told the tailor to keep it for now."

"Naruto, you are to be prepared for the ceremony. The hakama will keep the yukata clean as well as make your attire more formal. Unless you want me to force you into a kimono then you won't have to wear hakama."

"Really!?" Naruto asked excitedly as he rushed to her, blue eyes wide and pleading. Hinata smiled a little before laughing lightly, her small hands underneath her long kimono sleeves covering her mouth. She wondered whether Tsunade-sama would get mad if she had him use one of the Hyuga kimono instead of the yukata. Naruto certainly would look better in a kimono.

"Yes Naruto-kun, come then we must go to my home, after this do you want to go to the Memorial Stone."

"Yea sure! We'll stop by Ino's place and get some flowers."

"Hey are you forgetting us? Rude!" They tuned to look at Sacha whose magic features were already fading away. Everyone present knew her true look, they still didn't know why they insisted on changing it. She was next to Karin who was just finishing tying her obi as Sacha finished her hair/ She looked stunning; her eyes were enhanced by the red obi making them look like holly-berries, her skin looked a healthy pink thanks to the pink in her kimono instead of her usual pale color, and her hair was decorated with sakura blossoms that Sacha had made appear with a bit of magic.

"Oh you tied you hair! You look better like that anyway, the usual look makes you seem like a witch." Naruto was not able to avoid the two hits directed at his head, which had him almost falling over if not for the wall that supported his back.

"YOU LITTLE JERK! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A WITCH!"

"Hey! I'm a witch! Watch you're mouth, we're not all ugly!"

Naruto only rubbed his head and stuck his tongue at them before taunting them. "Witches the lot of you!"

Hinata watched as both women chased the blonde down, all of them shrieking at the other as they made their way to her home. She sighed before shaking her head and following them, apologizing for the mess they caused as they tore through the market place.

* * *

_AN: Yeah this chapter was more for character development than anything else, However, next chap shall be the great awaited meeting! Muahahahahhahha oh man I'm going to be such a bitch XD fear my :evil laughter: I should be doing my research paper that is due today but noooo I'm here sleep deprived and stuff! Appreciate my love for you guys! lol anyway yeah, questions, comments, and mistakes leave 'em in the review or PM me, y'all know the drill, latez!_

_Update: 12/8/12 SO fixed up any typos or all that jive. Since I have finals the following there is a high chance I will not update the following week. I will try to update two chapters by the new year. Keyword TRY. I love you all very much and thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and fave's. If you still see any mistakes please PM or leave it in a review, ja ne!  
_


	7. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, lay off the imaginary sack I have damn-it!**

* * *

_**Forgotten: **__Encounters_

_"Confront a corpse at least once. The absolute absence of life is the most disturbing and challenging confrontation you will ever have."  
~David Bowie_

_"When there's a status quo, usually what shakes everybody up is some sort of military confrontation, at which point we all come running and screaming to pick up the pieces." ~King Abdullah II_

_"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." ~Albert Schweitzer_

_"Above all things let us never forget that mankind constitutes one great brotherhood; all born to encounter suffering and sorrow, and therefore bound to sympathize with each other." ~Albert Pike_

* * *

Sasuke almost let loose a curse when he arrived at the Memorial Stone; Kakashi was there. Of course he would be. Sasuke was close to slamming his head into a tree, why didn't he think of it? It was the 10th so of course Kakashi would come to commemorate the time that his sensei and his wife were killed. Not to mention it was Naruto's birthday, who was _dead_ as well.

So instead of going to the Memorial Stone, he stood by the trees and would patiently wait for Kakashi to leave. It wouldn't take that long right?

* * *

"Hello Ino my dear," Ino shivered as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and someone whisper in her ear.

"Mm there's only one person who has a voice that nice," she muttered and shifted so that she looked the other woman in the eyes. "Hello Jenova."

She wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders and they leaned into each other, foreheads touching. They smirked simultaneously when they heard about six different people drop onto the floor, probably male no doubt though from the corner of her eye Ino could see one woman was blushing crimson at their display. Time to up the antics. Ino pouted playfully before digging her hands into the others blonde hair and brushing her lips just barely against the others.

"What no hello kiss? And here I thought we were close."

"Oh honey we're beyond close, we're practically melding together." Jenova then kissed her fully on the lips, it was friendly not full of passion but it did the job. When next they turned to look at the store and out the flower shop window men and women alike were down with blood dripping from their noses.

"You know this would have been better if you had been in your true form?" Ino giggled out as one woman slapped her husband.

"Bah! I don't like my real self, I look horrible." Jenova muttered though she did miss her short hair.

"No you don't, you and your sister make quite the exotic pair."

"You guys really need to stop killing half the population." At the voice they turned to the side and found Sakura staring at them with an unreadable expression. She was in a crimson kimono that was littered with sakura flowers and little green apples on them. Ino felt a pang of guilt go though her before she shoved it down, it's not like they were together and she was cheating on her. After all, Sakura had never responded to her about where exactly they were going, but god did she wish it was with Sakura she shared kisses with instead of Jenova's friendly ones.

Unbeknownst the Ino, Sakura was also shoving down the feelings of jealousy, annoyance, and anger as she looked at Jenova's smirking figure. She even had the audacity to lick her lips! Then Jenova was in front of her face, cupping her chin.

"Oh dear me, it seems I forgot to greet my one and only blossom. Forgive me my dear, let me rectify that," Before Sakura cold shove her off Jenova kissed her as well but this one was certainly more… flamboyant than Ino's. She went all out, mouth and tongue; Sakura had been to shocked to reacted so it took her a while to understand what the hell was exactly going on and by the time she did Jenova had finished and was laughing deeply as she ran away from them.

"I shall go greet the Kazekage and set up my stall, he is approaching the village gates. Goodbye my lovelies."

Sakura just stood there stunned until a hand landed on her shoulder and shook her slightly. Jumping a little she looked up into shining green eyes.

"You okay? I know Jenova doesn't usually do that to you, especially in public," Ino asked her.

She had to stop herself from letting the satisfaction of Ino worrying over her show. Shrugging the hand off she tried to shove down her any lingering emotions of jealousy and anger when she saw the two kissing. She never could be as flamboyant as Jenova, maybe it's the reason she never took up Ino on her offer in making their friendship into something more.

_"You know Sakura-chan; Ino loves you very deeply. If you don't take her up on that offer, I will and I will make it even better." _

Shaking her head to rid herself of Jenova's words from a year ago she slipped a hand into Ino's arm as they exited the shop and began walking to the gates to watch the Kage's arrival. When they got there, looking around, Sakura didn't spot Naruto or Hinata, which was strange. Hinata was the Kazekage's fiance and Naruto was his best friend, not to mention the arrival of the Kages officially marked the beginning of the festival because right behind them were the caravans that would set up at the center of town in front of the Hokage tower. That's when an explosion rocked the whole village and even sent some ninja tumbling to the ground as well as civilians. Screaming villagers immediately followed that began to trample over each other in attempts to run away. The ninja were looking around for the explosion, the foreign ninja were standing in front of their Kage, and Sakura spotted the smoke coming from the cemetery and took off towards it, Ino right by her side.

* * *

Sasuke was close to screaming at the silver-haired jōnin to move his ass so he could mourn damn-it! It had been an hour already and the jōnin had not even moved a muscle since he got there, he just stared at the stone the entire time. Just as he was about to consider using a pearl to get him to move the jōnin spoke aloud.

"I know you're there, you can come out. I won't disturb you." Sasuke froze at the words and then mentally slapped himself. He forgot to cloak his chakra! This is why he hated emotions; they made you forget things especially when out of control like his where when he realized Naruto's grave had been moved. He needed to control his damn emotions. At least whatever potion he took changed the way his chakra felt. Usually he felt like it was thrumming with the electricity that was his main element, now it just felt like a slow warmth.

_'No use in hiding,'_ he thought and slowly stepped out from behind the trees and approached the stone where Kakashi was. Kakashi hadn't even turned and was still staring at the stone.

Sasuke stopped just behind him, unable to see the stone due to his shorter stature. He straightened his back and released a sigh before stepping around Kakashi to his side. He was tense, who wouldn't be if they were in disguise and their ex-teacher was right beside them, whom they had tried to kill numerous times. They stayed silent as Kakashi only stared at the stone and Sasuke began reading the names from the very top of the stone, he didn't want to read Naruto's, not yet.

His eyes flicked over the Shodaime, the Nidaime, countless of other names etched into the stone, until his eyes finally settled on a pair he had never noticed (well he had actually never really given proper attention to the stone) the Yondaime and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. He felt his breath hitch as suddenly he was pulled into a hazy memory and was looking up into intense blue eyes, red hair, and soft smile.

_"What's his name?"_

_"Sasuke."_

"Are you okay?" His head snapped to the side to look at Kakashi. He had to stop the surprise from showing when he saw that he no longer kept one eye covered. Sasuke nodded in response and turned back to the stone.

Who was it that he saw? Could it have been Naruto's mother? He wasn't sure, he had never met her and if he did he would have been too young to remember, yet... the woman had the same bone structure and bright smile that the dobe always had. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he skimmed the rest of the names and nearly choked on air when he saw Itachi's name etched onto the rock. He looked for anymore but no other Uchiha were on there, only Itachi. Sasuke didn't know whether to feel angry, proud, disgusted, or apathetic. Goddamn-it why did he come to Konoha again? He could never get a hold of his emotions correctly every time he came to this _place_. He passed Itachi's name and went over the others from the recent war however, when he got to the bottom, _there were no more names_.

His eyes widened and he looked over the rock to see if he may have skipped it, but his Sharingan was active, he wouldn't have missed it. He felt anger claw up his insides, felt his chakra swell, it burned.

_Why wasn't Naruto's name on the stone?_

Kakashi's eyes focused on the girl next to him as her chakra built up in waves. Who was she and what had incised her so much from looking at the Stone? At first he had thought she was Kurama-sama but she didn't have the whiskers so he thought maybe it was someone's daughter whose father or other loved one had died in the war. However, the chakra was that of a ninja and he had never seen her in Konoha. Of course he didn't know every ninja in Konoha but he did know the powerful ones and this girl's chakra was impressive, to say the least. That's when he noticed something, his eyes weren't really focusing on her, they made him think he was but he was actually looking over her shoulder, her features were blurry.

_'What the hell? Is this genjutsu?'_ He let flush of chakra run through his whole system yet nothing happened. Slipping a hand into his pouch he slashed a finger with a kunai tip, nothing.

'_Great_,' he thought then turned to face the girl and activated his Sharingan. "Who are you?"

When Kakashi faced him with _two _Sharingan Sasuke anger came to a standstill. For a moment he didn't even register anything but then as the swirling tomoe changed to the Mangekyou an anger filled screech escaped him and the genjutsu he had around himself dropped and his own Sharingan showed.

"Traitors!" he yelled in his way to high voice.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi started as he realized it was his eyes he was looking into. Then they narrowed in hostility as he sent kunai to block the ones Sasuke had thrown at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Traitors, all of you! Maybe I should burn this place to the ground!" Sasuke yelled and without though activated his Susanoo. It exploded around him, only the upper torso though. No doubt the other ninja had already sensed him and were on their way but he didn't care; all he had in mind now was to rip out Kakashi's eyes, raze Konoha to the ground, and find Naruto's grave.

Kakashi cursed under his breath when he realized that Sasuke was going to go all out.

_'Shit, what could it-oh! Ooooooh… well crap,'_ he thought as he realized Sasuke never knew he now had two Sharingan. The fact that he was here at the Memorial Stone also meant that he had already been to the cemetery. The cemetery that had Naruto's 'grave' that wasn't there now, so he came here only to find out Naruto's name was not on the stone.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!)" A giant fireball exploded from Kakashi as he blew it towards the sky. A deranged scream from Sasuke, wait…

_'Is that magic, why does he have magic?'_ He thought as he watched the _glamourie, _as he heard Jenova tell him it was, faded from Sasuke leaving him in his original form instead of the blonde he had been.

_'So that's how he got into Konoha_,' he mused before jumping in shock from the giant spear of earth that exploded from underneath him. _'Seems he's picked up a few things.' _

He growled slightly and this time studied the outpouring of chakra coming from Sasuke. He had never really thought of doing this before because one; he didn't know how much chakra to use, two; didn't even know how to begin, and three; he didn't want to become like the rest of the Uchiha. However, Fate, the bitch, seemed determined to revive in him a once dead clan so he studied Sasuke intently as they glared at each other and waited for the other to make the first move.

_'Got it,' _taking a breath he watched as Sasuke tensed and his bloodstained eyes seemed to brighten with glee at the prospect of a fight.

"Susanoo," Kakashi didn't have time to relish the look of utter surprise on Sasuke's face. He was too busy trying not to pass out from the sudden efflux of chakra leaving his body to form a skeletal figure around him. Well shit, it worked. He stood at the center of an imposing robed skeleton with a double-edged sword in one hand and a whip wrapped tightly around the other hand.

"You- _you will die._" With those words Sasuke sent a wave of lightning to the crossbow of his own Susanoo and let it fly. As he predicted Kakashi was unaccustomed to the Susanoo and had trouble moving it, the shot would be true. Only it wasn't, he hadn't noticed the whip wrapped around the fingers of the Susanoo so when Kakashi unfurled it, it took him by surprise and with a '_snap'_ it collided with the arrow aimed towards him. The whip must have been made of metal and must have had something in it because at the moment of impact it exploded and sent both Sharingan users to the floor. The explosion rocked the very earth beneath them, no doubt now sending warning signals to all of Konoha now.

* * *

Naruto was with Hinata whom had just finished tying his obi when the explosion shook the Hyuga household. Both of their heads snapped to the direction it came from before they took of towards it: The Memorial Stone. They passed Sacha who had a panicked look on her face as her breath hitched in panic.

"Stay here. The Hyuga will protect you." Hinata breathed into her ear and she nodded quickly as she settled on the floor; who could blame her? She may have had magic but she was just a civilian after all. As they took to the rooftops Hinata had no problem running in her kimono though she would get really… irritated… if it got dirty. Naruto on the other, he tripped on the wooden geta he had on and had to be held by Hinata so he wouldn't land on the floor and ruin the kimono the Hyuga owned. It was quite expensive and taking dirt out of kimono was a chore.

"Really Naruto-kun, if you cannot run in formal wear you have been out of practice."

"Hey! I do a lot of training and it's not my fault! These damn shoes, how the hell had Ero-sennin been able to walk in them!? They don't bend to movement." Naruto grumbled as he kicked the shoes off and sealed them as he ran barefoot. Hinata sighed in exasperation but at least he hadn't thrown them away. Those were unique; they could channel chakra unlike most geta.

"I believe that is why he was an _élite, _Naruto-kun. Now we must-" Hinata froze as an idea popped into her head. She almost cursed but that would be degrading. The explosion had come from the Memorial Stone, of that there was no doubt now since all the ninja were heading there. No one was there besides Kakashi, she was sure of it but…what if- what if- and that's when she saw the black fire at the tops of some trees.

_'No.'_

"Hey Hinata are you okay? Hey- whoa what the hell is… wait- WAIT! That's Amaterasu! I know it is!" She saw Naruto pale in color but at the same time his eyes light up and before she could stop him his fingers crossed into his favorite seal and multiple shadow clones popped into existence and take off along with the original.

"Naruto! NO NARUTO COME BACK!" She had never lost her composure like that since the war but, as she watched him get smaller even as she pumped even more chakra into her legs to catch up, she felt fear claw at her heart like never before and for the first time in years she felt like fainting.

"N-Naruto! C-come b-back! NARUTO!"

Naruto didn't hear Hinata's desperate cries as his eyes remained riveted on the raging black fire that was coming from his second 'favorite' place in the world; The Memorial Stone. In the back of his head he could hear a voice telling him this was a bad idea, that whatever was there was going to crush him. As usual though he ignored it and instead kept racing towards there. It never occurred to him strange that Kyuubi wasn't saying anything. He passed Sakura and Ino without stopping even as they called his name out. He passed Shikamaru with Chouji, Sai, and Yamato whom tried to stop him by using his Mokuton but he sent a clone to bomb the tendrils of wood. He then passed Team Gai, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru, more ninjas, they all passed him in a blur each calling his name but him ignoring them. Suddenly, he felt the surge of Sage Chakra filling him as one of his clones dispelled. He felt the familiar invigorating rush of Nature Chakra fill his system and he grinned in anticipation. Whoever was there, they were gonna be facing the fight of their life because he was Uzumaki Naruto the self-proclaimed Orange Hokage of Konohagakure! They'd have to kill him first to harm the village!

* * *

Jenova started at the explosion that was felt all over the village. She was setting up where her part of the festival would to take place, well more like supervising as her magic did its work, when the blast toppled over some people. She looked to where she could see visible smoke that was quickly followed by black fire.

_'I wonder…' _her thoughts began to drift to the man she had picked up, if he was the cause of this he would be her next human sacrifice. She wasn't joking, she may not have done it in a while but she sure as hell could pick up the practice once again. That's when she felt the all to familiar tug at her mind and she was swallowed up by darkness. NO one noticed her disappear.

"Asmodeus! What do want?" She hissed as she spotted the red-fire slit eyes. She was back in her original form as she felt no hair pass her shoulders and her skin was back to it's tanned color. The eyes narrowed on her before she collapsed as swords dug into her hands and feet, pinning her in place.

"Careful human, remember who it is you address!" The demon hissed.

"A deadbeat demon who was so in need of mental stability and life force that he made a deal with a human to get it for a great price!" She snarled at him before cackling as she felt the insanity, she usually could keep it at bay, settle in. She didn't even wince as the swords turned red with heat and burned her flesh. She had suffered much worse.

"Quiet human or else I'll kill you!" 

"Ah, ah, ah! That's goes against you contract, I can only die of natural causes, if anything else then you become my sister's and her descendants' bitch for eternity."

"Oh really," he suddenly appeared right before her and breathed down her neck. His breath burned the very skin of her flesh and even went so far to the muscle before it chuckled and drew back slightly. Oh how it had waited for this day! "What if I possess your little sister, and she kills you?"

Jenova tried not to react to his words but she heard his chuckle and unable to help herself she laughed as well.

"Oh Asmodeus, you really are desperate! She is immune to demon possession. I made sure of it, but keep trying it's almost cute!" She dissolved into more laughter even as the swords were torn out of her body.

"Oh really? What a pity, she is quite the catch for a human, might even outdo Sara. However," this time the demon grabbed her chin, it's nails dug into her skin and broke flesh, releasing blood before the nails grew in size and stabbed her through her mouth. If he didn't stop she might choke on her own blood even as it oozed out her mouth. "Killing you is starting to sound better and better I just might risk it. After all, the contract doesn't say anything about possessing someone else after I'm tied to her and then killing her. You know that might work." 

He ripped his hands free from her chin and grinned sadistically at her wide eyes as she coughed up blood. Time for the clincher, really it had taken him almost ten years to get something useful out of the contract but now he would use her just as she was meant to be used. To free him from his prison and deliver him the Uzumaki who would restore him to his former glory. He would become ruler of this world as well as the human world!

"Of course I could also just make you accept a sickness that will have you die of natural causes, that is of course after you do everything I say, in exchange I won't kill you and pass on the insanity to your sister."

Jenova's eyes were wide with fear as her heart clenched and her distorted mind dredged up the contract she had made with the demon, _and realized he could do it. _NO, no she didn't want to subjugate her sister to the constant screams and hallucinations she suffered from daily because of her mind.

She huddled into herself and bit her lip so hard she tore a piece of it off. Spitting it out as she tried to breathe past all the blood, she cried for the first time in five years as nothing came to mind to diffuse this situation. Bowing her head and lowering it so her forehead touched the ground, she conceded bitter defeat.

"What will you have of me… master," she whispered as tears poured down her face and made her wounds burn. None of it compared though to the pain in her heart that made it feel like her insides were being torn up, she knew she had been through it.

The demon cackled as he petted her head like a dog before yanking her short black hair back so she faced him. "First I see through your eyes. Then, then I will kill the Uzumaki you hold so dear, but don't worry I'll leave your sister alone. Demon's Honor."

"Your kind has none," she seethed before her head was slammed onto the floor.

"Oh but my dear, I do! Don't worry; she won't be harmed physically or mentally. Now open wide."

As the people of Konoha screamed at the sight of two towering monstrous skeletal being, they didn't realize the sudden appearance of the a dark-haired girl who had just enough time to fumble for a healing potion before she passed out onto the stone floor, a ring of sulfur surrounding her as the demon settled into her body and mind.

* * *

Sasuke was determined to utterly obliterate Kakashi from the face of the Earth. Amaterasu was already making good on his promise to burn Konoha to the ground. He grinned sadistically as he watched the black fire consumed the nearby trees as well as setting others on fire as his eyes bled blood. He felt giddy with so many raging emotions that he never could control because he had always ignored them. He caught the whip that was about to strike him and sent lightning chakra down it to shock Kakashi and much to his satisfaction it did since the other ninja was too slow to drop the whip in time. Sasuke frowned slightly before shaking his head to clear his thoughts as his conscious reared up and said Naruto would be disappointed in him, better he end this and get to burning and killing the scum that filled this entire village. After all they had scorned his memory and sacrifice by not remembering that he was a hero to them.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm here don't worry!" Sasuke froze, eyes wide as the familiar voice rang in his ears, it seemed to echo until all he could hear was that voice, that voice he hadn't heard in _6 years because it was supposed to be dead_. His breath hitched and he couldn't bring himself to move, was this genjutsu? Had Kakashi sent him into a genjutsu and the moment he turned he would see a blood cover Naruto smiling at him?

His eyes scanned the entire field, spotting nothing he turned it towards himself and looked to see if he was in a genjutsu; the Mangekyou could see all, didn't mean he could break it but he could see it. When it registered nothing he felt his heart clench, he needed to turn around, he need to turn _around, he needed to turn around and see if Konoha had indeed kept him from him._

"Hey you bastard! Why don't you turn around and face me!" Sasuke felt his body turn as the voice proclaimed himself, "I'm Uzumaki," he felt his eyes widened as he caught sight of beautiful blonde hair and a small body in an orange kimono then his eyes trailed up to the face, tanned skin, full lips, three whisker marks in each cheek, and finally they settled on the eyes which had reddish-orange pigment behind the eyelids and golden irises with black rectangular pupils.

"Naruto." They both said aloud.

Naruto blinked when the stranger said his name, who the hell was he? He didn't recall ever seeing this man in his life as a matter of fact he couldn't even see him clearly behind the stupid skeletal jutsu, Susanoo. The skeletal figure looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where so he ignored it and faced the weird-haired intruder.

"So you know my name, cool then you know who you're facing asshole! I'm the Orange Hokage of Konoha and you're gonna have to face me before thinking of destroying my home! Now tell me your name teme so I can remember it to give to the doctors because they won't be able to recognize your face by the time I'm through with you!"

What?

"What?" Sasuke's whole world came crashing down as an awful realization dawned on him. _Naruto didn't seem to remember him. _What had Konoha done? What had they done this time! WHY WERE THEY TAKING EVERYTHING HE EVER CARED ABOUT?

"Naruto," he stepped towards the blond who narrowed his eyes on him in suspicion and circled him. No, no, no, no, this wasn't how it was supposed to be! Naruto had to remember him _he had to_! "Naruto."

"Yeah you know my name now what's yours duck-butt!" Naruto was getting real tired of the other ninja's shit. He was close to just taking him on but… something stopped him. What was it? Could it- could it be that he wanted to see the other ninja's eyes? After all the shadow-, the shadow! The shadow had this same Susanoo, that's why it was so familiar! This was the person from his dreams! The shadow that always haunted him! The shadow… the shadow that had killed him, the shadow he had said he loved. "You…"

Sasuke's heart picked up as he saw realization dawn on the blond's beautiful face, he had been drowning in it the entire time, had been distracted by how young it was, how perfect and well sculpted it was. It was better than his memory could ever have provided, but he wanted to see his true eyes! The cyan blue eyes that put lightning, sea and sky to shame! The eyes that had haunted his dreams and desires, those beautiful eyes.

"Do you remember me?" He breathed as he reached out, only to see Naruto back way from him, still wary. He still had his Susanoo on. Hesitating slightly that this still might be a genjutsu he let the Susanoo fade away and dropped to the ground.

"I-I might… l-let me look at your eyes." Naruto replied, cursing himself when he stuttered. His body was shaking with anticipation as the older ninja's lifted his bowed head and looked him in the eye.

And the world around him fell apart.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's yell was not the only one as he saw Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head and his body collapse. However, before he could get to the blonde a blur of pink hair punched the ground and a crater formed forcing him to jump back. That was immediately followed by a blur of green that kicked him in the gut then his chin in a split-kick, after that a blur of blue chakra hit him, blocking some of his tenketsu before he managed to slip away. He then had to do a quick Katon jutsu that melted away the weapons thrown at him but it didn't stop there. As more and more Konoha ninja came the farther and farther he was sent back from Naruto who he could see was writhing in pain and his back arch upwards. NO! He needed to be there with him, to comfort him, to hold him in his arms and confirm that he was real flesh and blood! That he wouldn't disappear.

"Sasuke!" His names was screamed by two people; one a blur of indigo hair that immediately set upon him and began to attack, the other was the blonde whose scream stilled everyone in place. Even the raging kunoichi in front of him who had a Juken strike aimed right at his heart, but dissipated at the blond's cry. That's when an explosion of feral red chakra came from the blonde as a figure began to form from it. He, however, never took his eyes off the blond and the indigo haired ninja in front of him whose eyes burned with the cold intensity aimed at him.

**_"You!" _**The figure screeched as it pointed one clawed finger at him and an androgynous redhead with nine long braids appeared. **_"You just had to come back! I tried so hard for him to forget you! For him to abandon the memory of you but like a cockroach you come crawling back into his mind! Even when he can't remember your name and face! Why!? Why do you torture him so!" _**

Sasuke remained frozen at what he could only conclude was the Kyuubi in humanoid from. It suddenly appeared before him and raised him with one hand and a claw as if to slit his throat. He saw the glee in Hinata's face as she saw the claw descend but then the utter shock when it stopped right before taking his throat. He knew the beast would not kill him, he saw the fear hidden behind the rage in its eyes, plus he could control it anytime he wanted too.

**_"I don't know what burns more: the fact that he loves you even when he can't remember you or that he lays now on the floor in pain as memories of you fill his mind, _and he knows peace once again._" _**It then dropped him to the ground before picking him up and dragging him towards the blond who was still whimpering in pain. Sasuke's heart clenched at the sight and he immediately dropped to his knees by the blond. However, a pale hand blocked his path. Looking up he stared into the honey-brown hues of the Hokage who looked at him with so much hate and utter loathing. He didn't flinch instead he flicked his eyes to where Kakashi was at, Tsunade turned to where he looked and cursed profusely.

"Sakura go attend to your teacher," she commanded. When Sakura didn't move from her position by Naruto, Tsunade's anger filled gaze fell upon her, "NOW!"

The pinkette shuffled before shooting him a dirty look and getting up to rush to Kakashi's aid.

"What do you need this scum for Kurama-sama," Tsunade hissed as her fingers twitched in need to punch the dark-haired shinobi in front of her. He shouldn't be looking at Naruto with such worry, with such care! That was her job! She and everyone else in the village cared and loved for Naruto while he was the one who had killed him!

Sasuke ignored Tsunade and instead lifted a hand slowly to the blond who was writhing in place and whimpering in pain. He caused this, why did he bring the blond such pain? He paused just before his hands touched the whiskered cheeks of the blond, he felt the heat of living flesh brush his fingertips tantalizingly, and without further thought he cupped the cheek of his Naruto. _His_. His breath hitched when the body before him didn't melt away, erode, or disappear. Immediately followed by his touch the blond relaxed and sighed as he stopped writhing. He then moved to the Sasuke and cuddled next to him, hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke." He whispered softly before his breath evened out and he seemed to fall into deep painless asleep.

"I'm here idiot," Sasuke whispered before burrowing his face into blonde locks, "I'm here." No one saw the tears running down his face as he breathed in Naruto's unique scent. Like summer days, green grass, and salt. They did however notice his shaking shoulders as he hugged the blonde. Some of the ninja looked nervously at each other and that turned to shock as they heard the deep hiccupping breaths that followed soon after as the traitor hugged Naruto tightly to him. Sasuke Uchiha was _crying, _crying for their sunshine.

Tsunade looked at him in shock, then she felt a hand fall on either side of her shoulder. Looking up she saw the rest of the Kage had decided to join them. They all had either blank or shocked looks on them as they looked at the duo in the grass.

"Konoha always does know how to surprise us," Onoki grumbled as he looked at them.

**_"Take them to the hospital, Naruto still needs care since his body is still in shock. Don't separate them or else Naruto will suffer a relapse and he could worsen. He should be fine by tonight." _**Kurama muttered before switching forms again, this time to the infamous form of Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu. She was fully clothed though, unlike the original, and presentable the only difference were the eyes, which were red with slit pupils.

**_"I would reconsider the ordinance about the Uchiha now. He is remembering everything and he will be quite annoyed when he figures out what happened. He'll also most likely want this Uchiha with him." _**

Kurama sighed before turning and walking from the sight. She was angry yes but she was also relieved and happy for her container. He had finally been reunited with the only person he would take as a mate. She had really wished he would move on, maybe date another person his age (technically 22 but she considered him 18) preferably a woman to repopulate his own dying clan. Now instead she needed to find the witch and have her concoct a potion that would help her vessel with a certain… lack of anatomy. She could do it but the process would be long and extremely painful. No this called for magic. She heard the ninjas began to move and escort the two back to the hospital and the others beginning to spread the word that the Uchiha might be coming back. Sighing Kurama lifted her nose and sniffed the air to track the head witch, and immediately stiffened at the smell that invaded her nose. Sulfur, there was sulfur in the air mixed along with the scent of the witch.

**_"Asmodeus," _**she growled and began to track the demon. Looks like things were going to get worse.

* * *

_AN: Well!? This is the only time I will beg for reviews! Please tell me what you think please! ASDFGHJKL:" this was so much fun to write! Hehehehe and I bet you all thought I had included Asmodeus in the previous chapter for nothing ;) never doubt me children! For I am amazing muahahahahahahah :chokes from evil laughter:_

_SO any typos and all that jive please leave 'em in a review or PM, it will make my life easier thank you! :le cough: I had originally wanted this to be longer you know but... I think it came out better this way :3  
_

_So I wanted to address something to my lovely followers/readers/stalkers/reviewers, I like yaoi a lot, else I wouldn't be writing this. However, there is something that has been pissing me off for quite a while now and that is the cherry-picking of the LGBT community. People, you can't like only gays and then turn around and say lesbians are disgusting, and vice versa. Personally I consider myself a bisexual; guys and girls are all good to me. Crossdressing guys I don't mind either, especially if they can pull it off. Same goes for crossdressing girls. Point is, don't cherry-pick what you like from something. You gotta take it all as a whole! That's what I'm trying to do with my fic. I'm trying to create a true heartfelt relationship between two male characters and, if you haven't caught the signals, between two women as well. I put a pansexual in there as well, Jenova, and am planning to include all factors of the LGBT community as much as I can without it ruining the plotline or creating holes.  
_

_So yeah just had to get that off my chest, ja ne!  
_

_Update: fixed all the typos I could as well as cleared some things up that looked confusing like Jenova, she was possessed at the end. If you still see any mistakes please tell me!  
_


	8. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Me no own, else everyone would be alive.**

* * *

**_Forgotten:_**_ Decisions**  
**_

_"Never cut a tree down in the wintertime. Never make a negative decision in the low time. Never make your most important decisions when you are in your worst moods. Wait. Be patient. The storm will pass. The spring will come." ~Robert H. Schuller_

_"It doesn't matter which side of the fence you get off on sometimes. What matters most is getting off. You cannot make progress without making decisions." ~Jim Rohn_

_"When you're taught to love everyone, to love your enemies, then what value does that place on love?" ~Marilyn Manson_

_"When we love everybody it makes us stronger and less alone because we know are feelings are true and we'll show the world that everyone and anyone can be loved." ~Unknown  
_

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." ~Aristotle_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." ~Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

Hinata was pacing outside the room Naruto was currently being held in. She tried to avoid looking through the window much but due to her Byakugan being activated that kind of made it pointless. She finally stopped her pacing and turned in a swirl of kimono layers to the Kage that were standing outside the hospital room along with her and some others.

Mei raised a brow at the colder look that graced the Hyuga's smooth features and the way her kimono settled in place, not a single speck of dirt or anything out-of-place though the kimono must have been made out of the finest of silk: impressive, especially since she had just tried to kill an Uchiha.

"I say we kill him."

Even A was shocked by the Hyuga's icy words; he couldn't help the shiver that danced down his spine as those freezing white eyes bore into them all, the veins surrounding the eyes bulging with the chakra surging through them. The Hyuga really were as cutthroat as his father said they were, and dangerously beautiful. Tsunade was used to the look though so she was the only one to raise a brow demanding an explanation to the rather… nice suggestion.

"We kill Sasuke and bury the body then ask Kurama-sama to place a seal on Naruto's memories so he can never remember him." Hinata made sure her words carried out to those that mattered and that they didn't go to the other room.

Tsunade had honestly thought about it but she knew she might not have the will do that to Naruto. Looking at the Hyuga though she could see that if she thought it prudent, Hinata just might seal Naruto's mind herself and Tsunade knew she wouldn't let her. For some reason that twisted her stomach as she looked at the freezing Hyuga before her. She had been so sweet, warm, and shy before the war but now she was talked to the Kages as an equal, gazing unflinchingly at them. All because of _him_: Sasuke Uchiha.

"As appealing as the first part of that notion is, I must decline. Do you honestly think Naruto would allow Sasuke to be killed or, for that matter, let himself get sealed?"

**_"Do you honestly expect me to allow you to do that to him." _**They all turned to face the demon whom had Sacha trailing after her as well as Team Samui who looked a little worse for wear.

"YO! Where y'all been at? We was starting the worry something and thing of sending someone in a hurry." Bee rapped out.

"We had been told that Uchiha Sasuke had been in the area and decided to see if it was true. It had been and we engaged in combat. He managed to evade us and cast us all into a mild Tsukuyomi. We believe he is heading this way."

"You assume correctly," A said and pointed to the window looking into the room. Samui was the first to look in and she visibly stiffened and her lips drew into a small frown. Next to the Hyuga they were practically forming icicles in the room. Karui was too shocked to even react, her mouth just hanging open, and Omoi choked on his sucker.

There he was the notorious Uchiha Sasuke with the boy he had killed, cradled in his arms, on a hospital bed, as the pink-haired ninja passed her green glowing hands over the blonde. She looked ready to stab the other ninja, in the throat… with her bare hands.

"Something about this situation is very wrong." Omoi finally managed to say as he hacked out his lollipop from his throat with the help of Bee slapping him on the back.

"Hey, what's Sasuke doing there," Sacha questioned as she peeked over the darker skinned shinobi. Her magic was still in place making her seem blonde. At the question she shivered as all eyes turned to her with varying degrees of shock, anger, and she wasn't sure but Kurama seemed to want to laugh but also rip her throat out. She began to visible shake and pale as the looks continued.

"What do mean Sacha," Tsunade managed to demand from gritted teeth as the girl's seemingly simple question solved plenty of questions.

"U-uhm… I- I w-well… y-you s-," she jumped as suddenly her cloak was gripped tight and she was staring wide-eyed into Karui's eyes.

"Answer her _witch_." Sacha flinched at how the kunoichi spat her profession out like it was dirty. It was long believed that magic was unnatural and that those who used it were whores of demons but it wasn't true at least not for them. However, the stigma stuck and though Sacha loved doing what she did people held their beliefs and scorned them. It's why she and her sister loved Konoha so much besides Demon Country; here they were seen as human and not scum.

"If you would please remove your hands from Sacha-san," Karui froze as she felt a chakra laden hand fall on her wrist. Looking down she saw a small pale white hand that led to the Hyuga whose look said it all. _'Let her go or lose your hand.'_

"Drop it Karui," Samui ordered brows furrowed as she looked at Hinata. The Kage merely watched their peons in amusement, if slight irritation.

"Why should I," Karui snarled out. Though Hinata did not miss the slight look of fear that passed over her eyes as she felt the chakra in her hands sharpen.

_'This is why I don't go out, we better not get into a war.' _A thought. Kumo was still recovering from the 4th Shinobi War with the help of Konoha and they really couldn't afford another one.

_'If we get into a war I will wring her neck, Hyuga Heiress or not,' _Tsunade was proud of her ninja and the way she could practically stand to Kage and not flinch but she could have her hot-blooded moments as well.

_'Better than a Kabuki play,' _Mei's lips twitched into an involuntary smile as she watched the three women face off.

_'I wonder if they have any good food here…' _when you have a granddaughter that would literally do everything but kill you personally, scenes such as these between his female ANBU and his granddaughter were fairly common to Onoki.

_"Orior oriri ortus!" _Karui let out a small shriek as she was lifted from the ground and then hurled to Omoi. He caught her without trouble and was shaking his head.

"You know about witches Karui, you should have known she would have pulled some sneaky trick like that."

"You bit-"

**_"Quiet!" _** When a demon yells you either fear for you life or pay attention. Once everyone's attention was on the Kyuubi she grinned. **_"Good, now why don't I ask the questions. Sacha what did you and your sister do."_**

Sacha was hiding behind Hinata and she whispered something in her ear, which the Hyuga immediately nodded to. She took a deep breath before gathering the Hyuga's hair, whom had turned around. Then she began speaking as her hands worked rapidly to plait the Hyuga's hair, voice steady as hands were busy. A relaxing method.

"While we were making our way to Konoha my sister had an episode and she drank a little. She then got into a wrestling match with Astral and for some reason began hurling fire potions. Then Astral sniffed something and of course my sister followed. So I stayed back a bit to put out the fires she had made however, when I located her she was slipping into another of her episodes and that guy," she pointed to the Uchiha who was still hugging the blonde, "was the cause. He had looked really freaked out and ready to take out his sword. I tried to calm him then my sister recovered and said something about him being broken, which almost set him off."

She took a deep breath before waving her hand and a flowered comb appeared which she pushed into the Hyuga's hair that was being decorated.

"Well, my sister then offered him entrance to Konoha in exchange he tell us the truth of his being there. We gave him the Truth Serum," Tsunade raised a brow at that, she had seen the ingredient needed for that potion and had even tried some herself. The thing burned more than any sake she had ever had, it had a lot of hit too. "He told us his name, Uchiha Sasuke and that he had committed a crime he had been pardoned of a sort. When we asked what he meant by 'sort of' he said that he was wiped clean from history and memory. My sister took pity on him because she thought he was seeing a dead friend. I'm guessing that," here she looked back to the hospital room and everything that had happened settled into place. "He is the notorious figure you all refused to name when we heard of Naruto's death. Not to mention the one that he thought dead… well I'm wondering why this place is still standing."

"We would kill him before he dared touch anything," Hinata said as Sacha finished placing one last sapphire encrusted chopstick at the top of the Hyuga's head. The woman couldn't help but be impressed by the handiwork done by the witch but duties called.

"Pardon my sister and us for our foolishness in aiding someone into Konoha!" Sacha immediately fell into a bow that had her on her knees, head touching the ground, and hands outstretched in front of her towards the Hokage. She was shaking as the implication of her and her sister's actions flooded her. They could be killed for this, or worse; banished from Konoha forever. No, no they couldn't afford to lose another home!

**_"She speaks with sincerity and truth. They did not know who he was and had nothing but good intentions. However I think punishment is in order." _**Kyuubi whispered into the Hokage's ear. Tsunade nodded along with the demon; they couldn't afford to look too forgiving or weak. This was a flaw in their security and no doubt the other Kage were probably looking down on her for it. And they were.

"This is why witches are not allowed in Kumogakure," Samui stated coldly as she glanced at the girl. Only to take a step back as the girl's blonde hair changed in color and grew longer, it was now a deep black. She grew slightly smaller, shoulders shrinking, skin darkening to a color just a bit lighter than Karui's then she looked up and her face had changed as well. Her eyes were big and circular with dark cocoa irises, high cheekbones, and full pink lips. Her overall appearance was strange, foreign, _witch_.

The rest of the ninja not from Konoha suppressed a shudder at the change; there had been no chakra involved in that, it was all real. Unnatural.

**_"I will have need of your services then. I was not able to locate your sister but I think you might know enough. Which brings me to my next thing; trouble is coming. When I was looking for the other witch I caught scent of something rather unpleasant."_**

"Care to elaborate? Get up Sacha we will figure out your punishment later."

"If this doesn't involve any of us we shall be leaving now," Mei said a bit bored now, she wanted to see the rest of Konoha that she rarely did. You'd think as half the ruler she'd get to see it but no. Well she really didn't rule half of this place, at least not yet.

**_"Oh believe me this will include all of you. You see what I smelt was none other than sulfur of a demon. That means a demon that is none of ours is out on the loose and I have an idea of who it might be. Remember the resurrection."_**

"N-no! No it can't be!" They all looked to Sacha whose eyes were wide as she looked at Kyuubi but also at something in her hand: a ring, which was slowly turning pith black before crumbling in place.

**_"Asmodeus." _**They said at the same time.

Tsunade cursed at the name of the demon from years ago. It was the demon Jenova had a made a deal with, the demon that had tried to devour Naruto's soul, and the demon that had tried to amass an army to take over the world before being stopped by the witches and Naruto. "I thought he was dead already!"

"You can't kill a concept my lady," Sacha said with a shaky voice as she cradled the ashes.

"What is that Sacha," Hinata asked as she cupped the other girl's hands in her own.

"My sister… she's been possessed."

At that moment the lights in the hallway went dark.

* * *

Sasuke ignored Sakura, who was running tests in the room, as he cradled Naruto who would involuntary twitch every once in a while before breathing out his name and rubbing his face against his chest.

"His brain waves are settling back in sync, his heart rate is back to normal, blood pressure is steady, chakra levels are high but that's normal for him." Sakura said, the silence was killing her and she needed some noise besides that of the machines and Naruto's breathing.

Sasuke didn't respond, he only shifted a little so Naruto's head was in a more comfortable position on his lap. Sakura wanted to scream so badly but she refrained and instead activated her Mystical Palm technique and walked over to Naruto for one last check-up. From the corner of her eyes she could see the others talking, probably about Sasuke. She didn't know what to think herself and it was eating her up inside.

She was so happy to see Sasuke and Naruto together, like if they had never been separated but at the same time she wanted to tear his throat out and hide Naruto from him.

"You won't be able to take him from me," she stiffened at those words before getting up slowly and looking him in the eyes. Bad move, she knew that but her chakra control was impeccable, not even he would get away with a genjutsu on her; even if he did there was practically a whole armada out there. Any move and he would be obliterated.

"I never said anything or implied it," she replied back just as smoothly as she reached to push Naruto's blond locks from his eyes. Her chakra spiked sharply when Sasuke's hand gripped her wrist tight enough to grind the bones together and possibly break them. Her other hand tightened into a fist as she glared at the Uchiha. "Let. Me. GO."

"Listen here," he hissed with narrowed eyes as well, "I won't let you take him from me again!"

"We never took him from you, you did that yourself!" She shrieked but before she could punch him Naruto shifted in his spot. They both froze as they watched the blonde's eyes flutter open, blond lashes brushing his cheeks as he squinted against the light.

* * *

_Black eyes, beautiful black eyes were the last things he saw before he felt pain rush over him in waves, it seemed to last hours as his blood boiled and his head felt like it was being split open. Suddenly, he found himself in a room. It was at the Academy, why was he at the Academy? _

_That's when a bunch of student's came in and sat together in pairs. He felt supremely happy and ecstatic as when his attention was drawn by a spiky-haired youth. _

_"What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't a place for drop-outs." Pineapple shaped hair? Shikamaru, he looked so funny as a kid!_

_"Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja!" He responded before even thinking, so… was this a memory of his past self? _

_Hm now that he thought of it, he never could remember the day the teams were made, just that it was him, Sakura, and Sa- no not Sai- the shadow. He tried to turn but couldn't, definitely a memory then. He waited impatiently for the memory to continue, which it did at the loud burst of noise coming from the entrance. Turning he felt the phantom feeling of attraction as he looked at Sakura… that was just wrong, he didn't see her as anything but an older violent sister now, like Karin._

_A much younger Ino was right beside Sakura and they were arguing about something or another. He noticed another much younger figure in the room and choked well at least his conscious mind did, the memory part of him just kept staring and blushing at Sakura who was smiling at something behind him and rushing towards that. The thing, well person, he mind choked on was Hinata and it was _so_ surreal. She had her hair in a hime cut and was looking around shyly at others and keeping her head down. A constant blush was on her face and she when she caught his eyes he saw her blush intensify. That was so unreal to him the point he wondered in he wasn't having some delusional dream due to chakra exhaustion. He vaguely recalled that Hinata had romantic feelings towards him when they were the same age but this was all so… weird. The Hinata of now was strong, cold, emotionless when the situation called for it as well as gentle when permitted, but she wasn't so… so open as she was now. _

_That's when Sakura flung him to the ground. Goddamn-it that hurt! Getting up he felt the irritation of his past self because the stupid teme was getting all the attention once more. _

_Who was the teme?_

_That's when he pushed past the other girls and jumped onto the table to glare at… the shadow. His memory-self glared at him but as Naruto focused more the shadows melted away slowly to reveal a dark-haired boy's face, which was still immersed in shadows. Naruto felt his heart leap out his throat and as he railed against his memory to_ remember damn-it!

_A push to his rear then sent him hurling forward to the boy and, as their lips locked in the most awkward kiss Naruto had ever experienced, he saw the shadows melt away. Eyes blacker than the shadows that had obscured his features from him for six years stared at him in shock, in revulsion. Then one name echoed in his mind: Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke.  
_

_That memory melted away and he was hit with an onslaught of images with Sasuke being the main focus. Him and Sasuke in a training field with Kakashi mocking them. Sasuke feeding him from his bento. Sasuke teasing him, goading him, picking on him; get better, stronger, to reach up to him in everything and be a worthy rival. It hurt, it hurt as memory after memory hit him and he began to cry as all these memories filled. Memories he had forgotten, memories no one reminded him of, memories of them._

_Then, another one, he watched with bated breath as he and Sasuke stood facing each other, but why was he in such a strange form. They screamed their moves to each other and in that instant, he felt the Chidori slam into his chest. Then his memories went on fastplay again but he was still reeling from the hit. Everything registered; their first confrontation, the formation of team Taka (so that was Karin's real origins, she had been a fangirl too!) Itachi's death, the war, then his memory took him to the dream he had a week ago. The final battle, he watched as things played out, he was clutching his chest as the phantom pain from the first Chidori filled him and then his eyes widened as he remembered what exactly happened at the end of this battle._

_Too late. His breath hitched as once again his chest was struck by the assassination technique, he looked once more into those black eyes but unlike the first time he saw something else. Shock. Shock was written all over that face and he couldn't help but want to comfort him. So he went through the process of sealing Madara all over again, felt as his body slipped free of the hand and he collapsed. Felt as the smile that had wanted to bloom on his face finally show. When he looked up to the angry, smoldering, charcoal eyes of his best friend he couldn't help but tell him what he himself had been too late in realizing._

_"I love you." _

* * *

The pain fled and he could feel his limbs once again. That's when he heard a voice with barely contained anger snap above him. Sakura, why was she yelling? His eyes felt so heavy and he could barely move his body but he managed to open his eyes. Black, the first thing he saw as he woke up. Black hair, black eyes, black clothing, "You are one broody bastard."

He saw the other's breath hitch slight before he was crushed into a hug like no other. He lifted his arms and hugged him back. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt large hands on his shoulders pushing him back slightly and wiping the tears away.

"I'm back dobe. I'm back home, with you."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from hugging the blonde, when the shaking occurred he panicked slightly and pulled the blond from him to check if was all right. Turned out he was just crying. He wiped the tears and spoke without thought. He watched as the other ninja's intense blue eyes filled with happiness and something he couldn't quite name. That was quickly answered when he was promptly punched in the face, which made him fall flat onto the floor.

"You bastard! It only took my death to bring you back! EVEN THEN YOU DIDN'T! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KONOHA DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!? Y-you didn't even come to check if everything was real." Somehow Naruto had ended up on top of Sasuke punching him and slapping him. Sasuke didn't do anything. Sakura just stood at the side, worrying her lip and wondering if she should intervene. Naruto could hurt himself and then all her hard work would go to waste.

"WHY!?" Not even Naruto knew what he was asking now and he was crying again into Sasuke's shirt. Inhaling the dark musky scent that was uniquely Sasuke's; a scent he hadn't smelled in such a _long_ time.

Before Sasuke could respond to his question the lights went out in the entire building. The light from the setting sun just barely light up the room before a shroud of black obscured that out as well. Naruto felt a bit uneasy as the darkness over came then and there came a bustle of noise from outside.

"Who did this!? Sasuke I swear to God if y-"

"Granny! I'm fine!" Naruto yelled into the darkness. Then a bright light filled the room. They all turned to face Sacha who had pulled a wand out from somewhere and summoned small balls of light.

"Naruto!" Tsunade suddenly picked him up in a crushing hug then immediately hit him over the head. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry Granny. I promise I won't," Naruto said before a sneaky look came up him as everyone gathered around them and tried to find out what was going on. "As long as you give the Uchiha the credit they deserve and restore them back."

Tsunade cursed silently to herself, though she wasn't able to hold back the twitch in her eyes at that. Then Naruto turned to face the other Kage and he narrowed his eyes on them. "Same for you guys! Did you honestly think I wouldn't mind it that you guys wiped out he entire Uchiha history _from_ history?"

"Well you see gaki… we kinda weren't expecting you to remember the Uchiha anytime soon, if at all." Bee answered for them all. At the anger filled gaze on him he shifted a little in place. Didn't really help matters since he knew he went along with everyone that it was better to forget the Uchiha.

"Well too bad I did!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing we didn't burn all the things we had on the Uchiha." Onoki grumbled out loud. When he got a few dirty looks he glared at them all before snapping in annoyance, "What! It's not like any of you did it! I know Konoha has a whole room sitting with that stuff! So don't come at me like that, I don't have to justify myself to you. I do what I want!"

Naruto immediately glomped the Tsuchikage, "Thanks old man!"

"Get off me you stupid brat! I don't need your sympathy!"

"But you love it!"

"Get. Off."

"No!"

"_How touching." _They all froze at the words that flooded the entire room, the smell of sulfur invaded their senses, the dark seemed to thicken until it seemed it was touching them, caressing them in some sick sort of way. The darkness echoed the words spoken to them and amplified the dark semi-hysterical laughter that flooded the room, like if they were in a cave rather than a small hospital room. Sasuke immediately went by Naruto's side. That still didn't stop the thing in the darkness from snatching Naruto. Only to be hit by the Kyuubi.

**_"Asmodeus you bastard show yourself!" _**The demon's figure was changing to its androgynous more feral form. It then shot a hand out as it clutched Naruto to itself.

"Kurama let me go! I can fight for myself!"

**_"Unless you haven't noticed kit, your chakra is a no go right now. I'm afraid I can't go in and give you any right now either. Your pathways are raw. The memories did you in; you experienced your first almost death followed by your real death. Your body isn't functioning right." _**Sasuke did not miss the dirty look sent to him by _everyone_. Naruto seemed the only one not aware of this and only shot a grin in his direction that almost stopped his heart.

"Damn bastard! Even now you can win me, eh." The blond said cheekily before darting his eyes to see if the perpetrator was somewhere near. There! He threw a kunai that pinned something to the wall that then sent it back at him.

_"Impressive Uzumaki. Now what would your friend say that you almost killed her sister." _A choked screamed escaped from Sacha as Jenova materialized in front of them all. Except, it wasn't her at all; the eyes they were filled with red-fire, the way she walked, to the way she smiled eerily at them all, it wasn't Jenova.

**_"Let the witch go Asmodeus."_**

The demon-possessed witch laughed maniacally, sending shivers down most of their spines. The Kage were prepared for anything, most of them having activated their jutsu already. Naruto felt frustration build in him at the fact that he almost hurt Jenova and the fact that he couldn't draw upon his chakra. Sasuke was studying the witch that had helped him enter, though she may have helped him that was her foolish decision. If she dared come close to Naruto he would kill her. Suddenly she disappeared and Sasuke felt a deathly cold hand on his throat.

"_So, this is the last Uchiha? My what a strong one," _she disappeared before the Chidori Spear could impale her and just laughed at him. "_Oh feisty. You, I might keep you after I take that delicious little Uzumaki you have in your arms."_

Sasuke tightened his grip before growling possessively at the demon. No one would take Naruto from him!

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus," _Sacha began muttering, Kyuubi's eyes widened at the ancient incantation for demon exorcism. He was already bound to a human so he wouldn't be taken but Asmodeus wasn't. Perfect, he needed to distract it, it's eyes immediately latched onto the demon's presence and it sent its hands towards the demon that dodged it.

"_Spiritus omnis satanica potestas," _Sacha had never been more relieved to memorize the ancient text she had found in her sister's scroll. It had been labeled as unknown and she had deciphered it. Time to put it in use now. She watched as the Kyuubi charged and both demons began fighting. The others backed away from them, Then Killer Bee joined in, well actually the Hachibi.

_"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio," _That's when Asmodeus heard the girl's incantation. It's eyes widened in shock before a screech emitted from its mouth and it tried to go to the girl but two demon's where in its path.

_"Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" _Sacha screamed out and fell to the floor as a surge of magic and life force escaped from her and latched onto the demon. Asmodeus fell to the ground screaming before a black substance began to come out of the witch.

With a blast of light the room once again filled with the light of the setting sun and the darkness fled. Everyone covered their eyes and looked at the floor where the witch lay. Sakura was the first to approach her. She was back in her original form, Jenova that is, her hair was short and choppy with bangs covering the tops of her eyes. It was a deep black like her sister and she was tall, and well muscled. Scars decorated her face and arms as she laid spread out on the floor, her cloak was tattered and she was covered in blood.

"Jenova," Sakura muttered and paused when the witch moved. She moved some more before her eyes slowly opened to reveal big light-brown eyes. She blinked slowly then suddenly turned and got up quickly. She was in a crouched position and caught sight of the others staring at her cautiously.

"Jen… do you remember anything?' Her eyes darted to her sister who was by Naruto and her eyes took on a glassy look.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out hoarsely before pulling out a long dagger. The others prepared to attack but then she brought the dagger to her face and before anyone could stop her, she slashed her eyes.

"NO!" Naruto yelled and made to go to her. Sasuke held him back, wincing slightly at the action. Who would purposely blind themselves?

"I'm sorry, but he's only gone temporarily. He'll come back and possess me," she visibly swallowed before releasing a shaky breath. "He wants Naruto, he wants him to restore his powers. To do this he needs to consume Naruto's essence and now that the Uchiha is here, he's thinking of possessing him. Now that I've blinded myself he most likely will. I blinded myself because Asmodeus most prevalent feature is his eyes. It's how he tracks others, how he consumes them. Kyuubi-sama, you must take care of him, Asmodeus is getting stronger especially now that he has me. He already has an army assembled ready to enter this world and NO ONE will be safe. No doubt he'll use me so you must prepare yourselves."

Sacha was crying at this point and when she made to go to her sister, no one stopped her. She hugged her and Jenova merely smiled down at her with her blood stained face and bloody eyes.

"Hush little one. You must prepare yourself to fight me. In my pack with Astral are all my things. To open it just say the date of your birth and it will open. Everything I know and don't is there. I must go now, he's angry. Good-bye and good luck." With that an explosion of fire consumed her. Everyone looked to Sacha whose eyes were open in shock as her sister disappeared in front of her.

"We must prepare," Tsunade was the first one to break the tense atmosphere. "It's the least we can do to honor her sacrifice." With a motion of her hands Tsunade escorted everyone out. "ANBU keep an eye on him."

There was no indication that anyone heard her but there was a full team of ANBU waiting in the hospital and outside. They had come the moment the building had been wrapped in shadows. The lights were all flickering back into place as they walked to the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile in the room Sacha hadn't moved from her spot kneeling on the ground. Naruto broke free from Sasuke grip with a punch to the gut and settled beside the younger girl. He didn't speak, only hugged her tightly. As she felt the arms wrap around her she immediately broke down crying and hugged him back.

"Shhh, sh. It's going to be alright, I'll make it alright!" He whispered loudly into her ear. "I'll save your sister and everyone else! That demon army won't step one foot in here like last time we-"

"What do you mean like last time dobe?"

"Shut up Sasuke! Don't call me that! And by-"

"What he means is that a couple of years ago, these two came to us. They told us about themselves and said that a demon army was coming to this world led by that demon, Asmodeus." Sakura answered.

"So it's not the first time you have faced him."

"No," they turned to Karin who entered along with the rest of the Konoha 11. Sasuke glared at Juugo who came with them. He only stared at him blankly before pointing to his head and then the village gates.

_'So that's why he never told me, a seal,' _Sasuke thought, anger welling in him though not as much as before.

"We first heard of him when we brought Naruto back to life. Back then he tried to get past Sakura to posses Naruto and consume his soul. She held him back." Karin answered and shivered slightly. She walked past Sasuke and knelt by Naruto who relaxed into her arms as she hugged him, something Sasuke didn't fail to notice. He glared at Karin who only gave him a smirk in response before she leaned into Naruto and whispered something into his ear. Naruto giggled before repeating it to Sacha who smiled shakily before wiping her tears and standing.

"Thank you Naruto. If you excuse me I need to get our- my stuff from Astral."

**_"I'll join you. Naruto you need to rest and yes," _**the Kyuubi was morphing back into a female as it walked to Sacha an annoyed look gracing its soft features, **_"the damn Uchiha can join you. I'll talk to Tsunade after this."_**

"Thanks Kyu," Naruto said as he got up and helped Karin who had not let him go the entire time and seemed to be having a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"Well guess that means we should go home then. Come on," Karin tugged on his hand to get him going but at that moment Naruto's legs failed him. "Naruto!"

"I'm fine! Just a little… weak."

"Huh, never guessed you would admit to that loser."

"Quiet Sasuke. I know you knew the past me but I've changed since then. I'm not an idiot and I'm not a loser. I'm you're equal." Naruto glared at the older male with burning intensity. He saw the ebony eyes widen slightly as they stared at each other. Suddenly they took on a scheming look before Sasuke turned away.

"Tch, big words coming from a shrimp."

"Asshole! You don't know you're taller than me!" Naruto screamed at him but secretly he smiled as Sakura bent to heal his legs. Shakily he got up and was about to walk before he found himself lifted off the ground.

"T-teme! What are you doing!?" The blond screeched as he was scooped up and thrown over the Uchiha's and hitched up high on said back.

"If you don't know you're slower than before."

"You're such a jerk!" Naruto beat his hands down on Sasuke's back making him grunt slightly before a devious look came upon him and he gripped the blonde's buttocks and hitched him up higher. Naruto's face was doing it's best to imitate a ripe cherry as a small yelp escaped him at the move.

"J-jerk." Naruto whispered slightly before wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck and settling his head on the crook of his neck. Everyone was just looking dazedly at them.

Karin's mouth was wide open at the easy banter between the two; she had never seen Sasuke like that, _never_. It was so strange, especially after the last time she saw him was over six years ago and he had shoved his arm through her chest. This- this was… kinda cute actually.

She huffed and turned away from them both, good god only one moment back in his presence and she was blushing like she… used… to. Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath and turned to face them, and nearly drowned. Not literally of course but their chakra, it was intoxicating. Sasuke's chakra was back, the chakra of when he was a child and he had saved her, it was darker yes but it just added the right amount of danger. Naruto's, it was the brightest she had ever seen it and it seemed to reach for Sasuke's. Light, the more light there was the darker the shadows and vice versa.

She watched as Naruto's warm chakra burned and danced underneath his skin; it was beautiful but what made it more amazing was the fact that it was starting to take a shape. Sasuke's was as well. The only time she had seen a figure in Sasuke's chakra it had been a skull but now, it was turning into a fox. Blue-black with long ears and white slit eyes, and jagged teeth completely at contrasts with Naruto's that was also fox as well but it was smaller and… cuddlier and was jumping around him before trotting to the other one and nuzzling it.

"Karin!"

"W-what?" She asked dazedly and looked to Naruto whose brows were furrowed.

"You okay? We've called your name like 4 times already and you didn't respond."

"O-oh, sorry. Yes so we go home?"

"We?" Sasuke asked, confused slightly.

"Oh yeah teme! Didn't you know Karin and me are related?" he didn't wait for Sasuke to respond. "Well we are and we live together! It's a bunch of fun!"

Sasuke frowned imperceptibly before recalling something that Orochimaru had said. Karin, red hair, Nagato, Uzumakis', and Naruto's mother; red-hair was a common trait among the Uzumaki Clan. At that he wanted to groan a little in exasperation; two loud people in one roof? Who's genius idea had that been? He didn't whether he was going to survive.

Karin coughed a little to geth their attnwtion even though she could still see their chakra foxes curled up together, it was… cute.

"Yes well we live together, let us go then. However," she glared at Sasuke, she was still pissed off at him but… he was doing something to Naruto and it wasn't bad, at all. "You will most likely be under surveillance. Tsunade-sama wouldn't let you go out alone and if you do anything to hurt him," Sasuke stopped the foolish bit of fear he felt as Karin's glare hardened and was joined in by the others, "I'll rip of your balls and stuff them in a jar before killing you."

"Ouch," Naruto whispered into his ear, his warm breath brushing past his ear and down his neck. He stopped the shudder threatening to go down his spine and instead gave a blank stare to Karin.

"I won't lose him again." Was his response before jumping out the window.

"BASTARD!" They all rushed to the window and saw Sasuke jumping rooftops with Naruto screaming vulgarities at him. They all felt the ANBU following them and part of the panic subsided.

"Do you think he's really back?" Ino asked softly, hands white as she clenched them into a fist. Sakura was silent, only staring at her teammates as they disappeared, some unknown emotion swelling in her chest.

"Yes," Shino answered to everyone's surprise. In his hand he had a kikaichū that said something only the Aburame could understand. "His chakra is not as foul as our last encounter with him. Why? The moment Naruto accepted him back his chakra calmed down and he let one of my bugs on him. I believe he is here to stay."

"Are you serious!? Are we just going to let him back in just like that!?" Kiba growled at them. Most of them looked away.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he dragged a hand down his face, everyday he was starting to look more and more like his father, he was even Jōnin Commander. "Didn't you hear Kurama-sama? She said that the Uchiha must stay until Naruto recuperates and we all know that Naruto won't let him go. Have you seen him as happy as he was now? Have you?"

It was a rhetorical question, they all knew that they had never seen _that _particular smile on Naruto. The one that spoke of relief and relaxation, of friendship; sure he had smiled before and did often but it was never as bright it had used to be. Now, now it was like he was back: fully.

Sakura started at the arms that wrapped around her waist and when she turned she fliched a little as Ino's pale hand wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"They're back," was all she managed to whisper with a shaky smile. "They're back home. We're whole again."

"Yeah, guess you are." Ino whispered and hugged her tightly. Sakura responded and hugged her back, relief that was she had felt huge overwhelming relief. They may be in danger but their team, after nine long years, was finally whole.

"Well I gotta go home. See you all later this evening," Karin said, smoothing her kimono and checking for no stains. It had been one hell of a morning and afternoon. The sun had just set and it was still a couple of hours before the announcement. Oh god it had just been one day and so much had happened and the day still wasn't over.

"Bye," they all said before looking at each other and nodding. Best they all get some rest, it had been one _long _day and it still wasn't over.

* * *

**_"Can you do it?"_**

"I can't guarantee anything. It will be my first time trying it and it must be perfect. J-Jenova was proficient at these, even sold some to some men who had tried to swindle us and turned them into permanent women. You're just asking for a partial, temporary potion, a lot faster if more delicate."

**_"It's yes or no question."_**

"Yes, I'll do it mistress."

**_"Why do you call me that? I don't prefer any gender."_**

"We first met you as a woman, it has stuck even when you switch forms. You are my mistress as Naruto is your kit."

**_"Fine… you know we'll help rescue your sister but I'll warn you now, she might come out more damaged than before. Her episodes could become full-time or she might become completely comatose. Demons of Asmodeus caliber can burn out their humans until they find the perfect ones for them."_**

"I-I know but I'll fix her, I always have. You'll have your potion in two weeks tops."

**_"That fast?"_**

"Compared to the year it takes for the full permanent one, these are a lot faster but more… complicated. I'll have it done. I need one week to study and experiment and the next to perfect."

**_"Good. I'll go back to Naruto now." _**

Sacha watched the demon flash away before sighing and studying her sister's scroll. She read over the materials needed for a temporary human transformation. It would be better to just insert and not switch the whole male gentiles. Switching the page she settled down to read over the many potions and magic incantations. She wasn't as proficient as her sister who had perfected these and had been slowly teaching her. Her system would not adapt as quickly unlike her sister. She had to try though, for the good of everyone.

* * *

Sasuke let Naruto slide off his back slowly. He almost didn't want to let him go and carry him forever but that was a foolish notion. Naruto would never leave Konoha and he hadn't said anything to him the entire time they were on the roofs, besides give him directions. Maybe it had been the ANBU that were trailing them, unseen but definitely in the way. Or maybe it was because they had just basked in the comfortable silence. Or at least comfortable for Sasuke, what if Naruto hadn't liked it. What if he didn't want Sasuke with him at all? Doubts began to flood the Uchiha's mind as he watch the blond walk to the door of the traditionally styled home.

He never once looked back or asked for help as he stumbled to the door.

_'What if he doesn't want me?' _Sasuke thought in a panic and almost screamed in frustration. He was never one to doubt himself damn-it! Before he could go into full-out panic mode though, Naruto turned around and smiled one of the biggest, truest smiles he had ever graced anyone with. It took Sasuke's breath away.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Naruto said. He was secretly nervous about saying that, what if Sasuke didn't like his house, didn't like him referring it to his home. After all he hated Konoha, shoot Naruto was a little angry himself still for what they had kept from him but he'd forgive them, sure he'll make them feel guilty and rub it in deep but he'd forgive them. Still, what if Sasuke didn't want to stay with him he must have had his own home he wanted to go to. The Uchiha Mansion was still there, what if Sasuke wanted to go back there?

He bit his lip as Sasuke stepped into his home and studied the traditional wooden floor to the sliding doors that let in as much light as possible even when the sun had set. Light from the outside flooded into the room as villagers lighted lanterns and brightened everything. It was so open, so Naruto. He turned from it all and looked at Naruto who was fiddling with his jacket strings. Walking to him he lifted his chin slowly until he was looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm home, Naruto." He whispered and the smile that lit up his face did something to his insides. Before he could stop himself Naruto rushed him somehow through the little space left between them and hugged him tightly. Sasuke was stunned and before he knew it, he leaned in slowly and kissed his lips lightly.

Naruto stood stock-still, eyes wide before they fluttered close and he tentatively kissed him back. It was slow, not hungry or hurried, warm, not hot and passionate. They took their time, tasting each other, memorizing how the other worked , tasted, moved. It was… blissful and as the need for air progressed the more frantic they became until Naruto was clutching his shoulders and opening his mouth to let Sasuke plunder his mouth as he let a moan escape him. Sasuke was devouring him, consuming him whole but when had he not and Naruto loved that.

Sasuke was in bliss and as he felt his lungs burn for oxygen he did his best to leave his taste in Naruto's mouth. He was _his_, Naruto belonged to him, all his and no one else. They broke apart in a gasp for breath, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths before Naruto hurriedly broke it and cleaned his lips, face flushed and his breath panting.

"I've missed you Sasuke." Naruto whispered and before Sasuke could kiss him again a slow clap broke them apart.

"Wow, that was impressive, I'm going to have to share that one with everyone." Karin said while smirking. In her hands was an instant photo-camera and she was waving some pictures that contained the two them embracing with lips locked. Naruto was now the color of Kyuubi's fur as he sputtered and pointed at the photos while Sasuke merely raised a brow in challenge. A wicked light entered Karin's eyes and she looked positively demonic for an instant before a laugh erupted and she waved the photos around once more.

"I'm going to copy these and sell them to the fangirls~!" she sang song and ran as Naruto finally managed to release a half-scream half shriek and made to follow her.

"You witch! NO! They'll never leave us alone! KARIN!" Naruto screamed but before he could run after her and save himself weeks of stalking Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him to his chest.

"Let her," he whispered in his ear making the Uzumaki growl and hit him in the chest. "We'll get her back later."

"No! I don't want to put up with the fangirls! They're _evil. _I don't-" he was cut off abruptly as Sasuke kissed him once again on the lips. It was more chaste and more of a distraction than anything, which it was.

"I'm hungry."

"O-okay. We have ramen."

Sasuke gave him a look that had Naruto puffing his cheeks in indignation before punching him in the stomach. Sasuke didn't even blink.

"Shut up teme. Ramen is gold but if you insist I can cook some fried rice." He grumbled. He turned his back and walked into he fairly modern kitchen and began pulling out supplies to cook. He stiffened before relaxing when he felt the arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm still taller than you."

"TEME!"

Karin smirked slightly as she settled on the rooftop and heard a deep, rich, dark laughter that sent shivers down her spine, who knew what it would do to Naruto. That was quickly answered by the moan that came from the kitchen. They weren't doing anything dirty she would have sensed it. Sneaking to the window she took a picture that this time was noticed and escaped laughing as Naruto tried to pursue her.

"You suck!"

"I'm not the only one!"

"P-pervert!"

"Like if you're not!"

"Come back here and take that back!"

"I'm not the one with big boobed chicks for a calendar!"

"Of course not! You don't swing for the other team but you have pictures of half-naked guys, I saw them in your closet!"

"What were you doing in my closet to little sneak!?"

"I sold your underwear to the creep down the block who stares at you!"

"YOU LITTLE JERK! I HAD TO FIGHT HIM OFF FOR A WEEK!"

"Shows you!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples as both Uzumaki's continued to scream at each other but at the same time… it was relaxing, if annoying. He hid a smile behind his hand as Naruto continued to yell at Karin and she screamed back at him. Like siblings, like family. Family. He stared at Naruto before looking away, a slight frown on his face. That would be impossible with Naruto but one could dream and in this world of ninja and magic… magic… his eyes darkened as an idea formed in his head. Maybe, maybe he could have a family once again. Maybe.

* * *

_AN: Hello my beauties! Soo tell me! Give me feed back! What did you think!? ASDFGHJKL;' are they going to fast. IDK I didn't plan the kiss it just came out of nowhere but so far I like it! FEED ME YOUR THOUGHTS! :le cough: anyway, you know the drill. Mistakes and all that jive in a review or PM. I might not update in a while and if so then my apologies and this is your x-mas gift. What with the whole end of the world crap this is a gift too ( I don't believe in that but it's fun to take sarcastically 24/7 to idiots, it never gets old)_

_SO yes, questions I will answer them if I feel like it, either that or point you to a chapter that said it and you must have skipped over. Toodles my dears, I love you all!  
_

_Update: Any mistakes still left drop me a PM. Love y'all.  
_


	9. Pain & Punishments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I might get sued for.**_  
_

* * *

**_Forgotten: Pain & Punishments_  
**

**_"_**_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand." ~Henri Nouwen_

_"Justice that love gives is a surrender, justice that law gives is a punishment." ~Mahatma Gandhi_

_"All pain is a punishment, and every punishment is inflicted for love as much as for justice." ~Joseph de Maistre  
_

* * *

_1 month later_

Naruto rocked back and forth on his feet before getting up and beginning to pace. He whirled once more and opened his mouth to yell before shutting it close and going back to pacing.

"I swear to god if _you_ don't stop it this instant I will destroy you!" Karin yelled, finally snapping; his pacing was driving her mad!

"Shut up. I'm just… nervous. There! I said it! Happy?" Naruto then flinched slightly as her glare softened into something resembling pity. He hated pity above al else. He mumbled under his breath about nosy red heads as he turned from her. Therefore he didn't expect the hug he got from behind from said redhead.

"We're all worried but it'll be fine," she said into his back. He relaxed slightly into her arms before turning and hugging her back, digging his head into her neck for comfort. He towered over her but it was comforting that she still held him like he was 12 years old.

They stood there for a while before a slight cough interrupted them. They looked sideways simultaneously to see Sakura and Sai by them.

"Hey," Sakura smiled grimly at them before Karin sighed and motioned for them to join in the hugging. Sakura rushed to them and they embraced her as her breath hitched. No one said anything they just hugged each other. Sai was a bit more hesitant to join them but at the glare from Karin he went to join them.

"You are all still so very strange," he muttered and let a grunt of pain at the triple punch to his gut he got from them.

"How so?" Karin says with a sweet smile as her glasses take on a strange tint along with her eyes. Sai feels nervous and though he has a grasp on emotion now he still can't keep his mouth shut so he senses the dread as his mouth opens to respond what he had observed.

"You express displeasure about the Sasuke being here, yet you worry for him like a lovesick teenager along with Sakura and about half the female population outside the Hokage tower."

This time it wasn't only Karin but Sakura as well who aimed to hit him; he dodged them easily and clung to the ceiling as they bumbled into each other instead.

"Don't make me come up there!" Karin yelled, shaking a fist at the ceiling.

"Wow, and you're supposed to be my role model?" Naruto said throwing a wink in Sai's direction as he gathered the attention of the to incensed women. Shrieks of laughter, yells, and howls of pain echoed throughout the tower and even made their way inside the Hokage's office, which was sealed against sound for the moment.

The people gathered inside ignored the noise but a small twitch to their mouths displayed their amusement at the Uzumaki and Team 7. Sasuke stood in the middle of the office, ANBU guards on either side to him along with chakra suppressants, chains, and seals drawn all over him. He even had a shock collar around him and he didn't know whether to be amused or pissed off at that.

He never strayed his eyes from the Hokage though; she didn't show anything as she studied him. Sasuke had held contempt for her when he was younger but he knew her power, the strength that lay below those seemingly delicate hands.

After the ceremony declaring Naruto the next Hokage-to-be he, Sasuke, had been arrested on the spot. He put up no resistance and merely watched as Naruto began to through an argument as to why they shouldn't arrest him. It had been… well put, to say the least. This Naruto was different; more put together, calm-headed, and able to talk as politically savvy as any other clan head. Yet as the discussion escalated he realized that this Naruto was also the same as before, brash, hotheaded, determined, and even after everything loyal to Sasuke.

"So what shall we do?" The sound of Shibi speaking brought Sasuke back from the past. He still hadn't looked away from the Hokage. He was pretty sure neither of them had blinked.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru groaned aloud, earning a disparaging look from Ino who then smacked him upside the head. It had taken him by surprise, not that he showed it, when Tsunade had called for the clan heads to hear their opinion and they had shown up. They weren't the only ones either. Hinata and Neji were there as well, acting as a unified front for their clan since they had joined together. Shibi though was still clan head for the Aburame, along with Tsume for the Inuzuka, and Chouza was still head for the Akimichi. A strange woman with piercing black eyes and bronzed skin stood beside Tsunade. Her face reminded him of someone but he was unsure of whom.

"Yes Shikamaru and how would you recommend we handle the situation?" Tsunade replied, still steadily looking at Sasuke.

Though Shikamaru showed no outward sign of caring, Sasuke spotted the Nara's eyes flit over him and over everyone in a single glance. Calculating eyes lay behind the lazy demeanor; however he had missed that when they were children he would never know. Shikamaru huffed like if being in the same room was leaching him of energy and his shoulders sagged even more until he was practically all but falling to the floor.

"The simple answer would be: execution." Sasuke didn't even blink. He saw Shikamaru's eyes on him though he was facing the Hokage like everyone else. Shikamaru released a breath that sounded way too much like an exasperated chuckle before he straightened up and walked towards Sasuke. "It's never simple though. Just like how I couldn't get out of being Clan Head by simply refusing."

"It's the logical answer. Our relations with Kumo and every other nation involved in the war would be solidified to the point that even if a murder was committed on our grounds of one of their own it would be smoothed over." Ino was the one who spoke and was now circling him. Her gaze was clear and steady, calculating as she circled him. She made it seem as if she was interested in him but he knew she wasn't. This wasn't the same infatuated girl who followed him at the academy; her gaze was one of who was deliberating when to poison him. He wouldn't be surprised, he had heard of the rise of the Poison Mistress in Konoha who hailed from the Yamanaka clan. That's when he felt a slight tugging sensation in his mind and without though he imagined a tower of flame encompassing his mind.

He saw her stiffen slightly but not flinch.

_'Oh so he knows how to defend against mind reading! How delightful!'_

He couldn't stop the slight widening of his eyes at the message he got through his head.

"Enough Ino." This time it was Hinata again in an elegant, if simple, kimono. Whatever happened to the capris and hoody? It wasn't much like a shinobi but with the way she had moved back a month ago it certainly wasn't a problem. Her words were like ice and both Ino and Shikamaru stepped back from her as she approached him. She raised one simple hand and traced it lightly against his face, and he wanted to puke. Of them all he couldn't read her but if there was one thing he was certain of it was that she wanted him six feet under fertilizing the ground she walked on. Unless she saw him as less than dirt then she would no doubt throw him in the desert of her lover's domain for the vultures to pick on. The Hyuga was engaged to one of the most powerful men in existence, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

If he were a lesser man he would have flinched when her seemingly small delicate hands passed over his throat. Instead he merely raised a brow, as if challenging her to use her Jūken. What did take him by surprise though was when she yanked his so he was level to her rather short stature. "I say we take what we can from him before letting him loose. After all Konoha has need of more, how shall I put it… faithful Clan of Uchiha."

"Not a foolish thought." The woman next to Tsunade said to her, a malicious glee in her eyes if not her face.

"Hinata-sama," Neji made to walk to her but she released Sasuke who stumbled back slightly. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape. He was shaking but not with fear, no; with utter _burning_ rage.

"You are a cold-blooded bitch." He hissed at her and when she turned the sweetest smile blossomed on her lips followed by a dainty giggle that was covered by one kimono-sleeve clad hand.

"Oh but I have to thank-you for that _Sa~su~ke_." He wanted to gag at her use of his name but he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared slightly by her.

"If I may remind you Hyuga-sama," Chouza spoke up, "isn't that what got us to what we went though. By trying to use and isolate the Uchiha?"

"Yeah, calm down Hina-chan. Think about what it is we can get without making the same mistakes of the past. We got to this situation because the Sandaime didn't look for advice beyond that of his Honorary Council. War Hawks they all were especially Danzo." Tsume scolded her. Hinata must have held her in high esteem since she didn't look down at her light dirt and nodded to the woman.

"What about you, Hanashi?" Tsunade merely asks, hands folded just underneath her nose and covering her mouth.

The woman with the dark eyes, Hanashi, pursed her lips in thought.

"As the current Head of the Sarutobi Clan I must look at our old leader's past decisions and improve on them for, though faulty, they still have validity to them." She turned and looked to Konoha, hands clasped behind her back. "We must do what benefits our village the most. It burns to say, but I believe the Uchiha should suffer no major repercussions. However," she raised a hand to stop the others from speaking, "He is still a traitor. Punishment is deserved, more than what he suffered in the dungeons, I leave that to you Hokage-sama. That is my counsel should you choose to accept it."

They remained silent. Sasuke honestly could not give two craps anymore. He merely found it amusing that they were trying to determine _his_ fate. He could do whatever he wanted and if it wasn't for Naruto, he would have burned this place to the point nothing would grow on it for generations.

"You are right Hanashi," Sasuke wanted to glare at Tsunade's acceptance of what was now the confirmed Sarutobi Head speech. "Five hundred lashes in public display. A chakra suppressant on his eyes unless he joins the Konoha-nin repertoire, even then he will slowly be allowed usage of his eyes. Hinata, Neji, I leave the seal to you. Lastly, a guard…"

* * *

"Naruto, you're not going to be able to hear anything, the room is loaded with seals." Sai told him as he leaned against the wall, hip supporting him against it. Naruto was glued to the doors, ear pressed against them as he strained to hear anything.

"That's what you think Sai but I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Newest Seal Master!" Sai's eyebrow rose as he realized that the finger tracing he was doing on the door wasn't just a nervous habit. Naruto was trying to break the seal to allow him to hear as discreetly as possible. Just as Sai was going to scold him the door opened abruptly, causing Naruto to fall to the floor.

"Na-ru-to," Tsunade says between clenched teeth.

"Ehehehe, hey Granny Tsunade, how's it going?" Naruto manages to say before Tsunade kicks him. He flies to the wall and his only though is to thank god that the kick was not of her full strength.

"Idiot," Karin mutters as she picks him up. He has a dazed look on his face and he giggles while saying something about ramen.

"So Hokage-sama, what is the verdict?" Sakura manages to ask as the others follow Tsunade out of her office.

"You'll find out right now, everyone will." With that she began walking towards the top of the Tower. Without even prompting them, ANBU surround Sasuke, blocking Naruto's view of him. Naruto scrambles after them, face set in determination, lips pressed into a thin line, and blue eyes blazing with an inner fire. Naruto knew this was serious and therefore didn't press Tsunade for any answers; instead he merely walked beside her until they came into the surface of the tower over looking the village. Tsunade then made a single hand sign before slamming it her hand to the ground. A noise, very much like that of a hawk, shot throughout the entire village and beyond. Naruto watched curiously as the villagers and ninja alike gathered together below them. There had already been a number of people below, mostly woman or _"fangirls' _as Karin had spat, it didn't take long before a large group had assembled.

Tsunade swept a hand at the ANBU and they disappeared, revealing Sasuke to them all. Naruto swallowed thickly as he noticed all the seals and chains around him. This was wrong it wasn't necessary; Sasuke wouldn't hurt anyone! Right? His attention was drawn to the crowd some had started shrieking (woman), others were looking in disgust at Sasuke and muttering (ninja and villagers), others were calling for his death, and the latter spiked a hot anger in him he hadn't felt in a long time. Just as he was about to yell at them to shut up Hinata stepped forward and raised a hand. Immediately the crowd silenced. Naruto didn't understand why some people were scared of Hinata. Sure sometimes she could be a little cold but she was always sweet to him and loved him a lot. She wasn't the shy, stuttering, slightly weird girl from before.

"The Hokage will speak on her decision of what will occur to the traitor Uchiha Sasuke. Know that to avoid the mistakes of the past, she called upon the heads of the major clans for their opinion and their opinion only. She alone knows what will be the punishment for him and she has the full support from the Hyuga Main Branch." She stepped back and motioned for Neji. He basically said the same as well as the other clan heads. Naruto watched them carefully before pulling together what was happening. It was a show of power that the Clans, no ninja in all, should not fear speaking their minds for it could avoid a disaster but by them deferring to Tsunade it still showed who was in charge. The Hokage is the supreme ruler of them all, there was no mid-ground; Konoha would take into account other's opinions but the Hokage was master of them all. This would stop anyone from trying to rebel, from trying to do what the Uchiha had wanted to do, Tsunade was already righting the wrongs of her predecessors and never had Naruto been so happy that at this moment.

"600 lashes in public at this very instant." It took Naruto a moment to process what exactly Tsunade has said and just like that his joy went away.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled but before he could panic and scramble to protect Sasuke as an ANBU appeared with a whip in his hand, he doubled over in pain as Kyuubi rushed out of him.

**_"Sorry Naruto but this is necessary. You don't have to watch but I can't let you stop it. This is mild compared to what he could have gotten. Remember that!" _** Kyuubi snarled at him as he held him back.

Kyuubi was in its male form as he stopped Naruto from trying to run to Sasuke. Sasuke made no reaction at the change of his punishment; he had expected it in fact. He didn't show any reaction as Yamato appeared pinned him to a wooden cross. The smell of fresh pine invaded his nose as his face was pressed to the wood, small splinters digging into his face. He paid it no heed, what he didn't like was Naruto yelling at them to stop. He hated that; he wasn't some weakling who couldn't take a couple of whips.

"Naruto," he called out as he turned his face towards the blond. His shirt was pulled down to reveal old bruises he had gotten down in the dungeons courtesy of Konoha's I & T Department. Ibiki may be old but he still knows a thing or two about torture. Another Yamanaka had tried 'interrogating' his mind but same as with Ino he had been able to deflect their weak jutsu. Well actually he wasn't sure if Ino had used a jutsu or not. It hadn't had any chakra from what he had been able to detect after. "Are you alright, scaredy cat?"

Naruto froze as those words washed over him and he couldn't help a small chuckle escape him as that particular memory washed over him. For the past month he had been reliving his memories and he owed Sasuke a good ass kicking but this…

"Screw you teme…" he took a deep breath before whispering in a sigh of escaped air, "I'm scared."

Sasuke barely heard him say those words before the unknown ANBU unfurled the whip and with a quick draw of the arm, sent the whip upon his flesh. It burned but it was nothing, nothing at all compared to what he had suffered in the past. He didn't cry out even as the whip tore open his flesh at the 10th strike, the ANBU wasn't holding back at all. It was eerily silent as his punishment continued and though he could take the pain it being pinned with your arms up did get tiring and his arms were getting locked the longer they stayed in that position.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying his hardest not to cry but _damn-it this wasn't fair_! Ok… maybe he was wrong but still, they shouldn't look so happy! By they he meant the ninja below them as well as the villagers, of course not all of them were grinning and pointing but still! This, this was-

**_'It's what supposed to happen kit.' _**Kyuubi's voice washed over him

_'But why?' _

**_'You humans and you're petty emotions. Many people died in the war Naruto and Sasuke killed you! You their golden boy, their hero, their savior! You who stopped the war and when you gave our chakra to the other ninja you weren't just a hero here; you were a hero to the world and families of the foreign ninja. Sasuke killed you in cold blood. Why do you think Hinata changed so much?'_**

_'I'm alive though! And whether they like it or not Sasuke saved them as well! Without his help we would have never won the war!'_

**_'He needs to pay the price for his actions; he chose to unite with Madara and Obito. Naruto… he may be a hero to you but he is public enemy number one to the rest of the world. He is your best friend, possible lover-'_**

_'S-shut up!'_

**_'But he's a traitor to all ninja.'_**

_'… I hate you."_

**_'You know you love me.'_**

When Kyuubi released him Naruto didn't move and only watched, gritting his teeth as the whip bore down on his friend's back. He would show no weakness, just like Sasuke wasn't even flinching as his back was torn apart. He didn't know how long it lasted but by the time the punishment ended the sun was setting.

"Release him. Sakura stop the bleeding but do not heal him." Tsunade called out. Sasuke felt relief as his wrists were let go and his arms were able to descend. He moved slowly as Sakura came up behind him and her green glowing hands brushed down his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"You shouldn't be," was his response before turning to face the Hokage. Tsunade raised a brow, damn Uchiha and his pain tolerance. If it weren't for the way his shoulder's shook slightly, and his jaw was clenched she would have thought he wasn't affected at all. Turning from him she looked over the crowd who had exploded into chatter as the punishment finished.

"Let this be an example to any who would think themselves above the law. This was mild punishment, and example, the next time someone is ever to betray the leaf their only punishment will be death on sight. No matter who you know." Tsunade didn't miss the withdrawing 'civilians' that turned and began to walk away thinking she had finished. Even in peacetime a little spies wouldn't hurt.

"Uchiha Sasuke is no longer taboo, neither is the Uchiha name. Speak it freely if you will or not at all. For now he will be put under guard…" she paused a bit and decided whether to speak her decision or not, they would find out sooner or later… "By our strongest shinobi Uzumaki Naruto." She didn't let the smirk wanting to appear on her face show that would be undignified. She watched things exploded in front of her and the 'civilians' that had been leaving suddenly took a quicker pace. She loved her job sometimes.

* * *

"Easy now, don't touch his back!"

"Naruto I'm fine, idiot."

"Your back looks like minced meat! Don't tell me I'm an idiot when it's you who's the stuck up bastard that won't admit he's in pain and bleeding!"

"I've dealt with worse."

"Bleeding eyes and chakra exhaustion don't count," Naruto growled. He wanted to scream so badly but instead settled for yelling at Sasuke as they walked to their side.

"Naruto calm down! He has dealt with worse when he fought Killer Bee, I was there so stop it!" Karin finally had enough of their arguing. Before Naruto could respond or Sasuke's chakra could flare with smugness she turned on the other ninja. "And you need to stop acting like it doesn't hurt to move! I can feel your chakra flaring in pain and your back is bleeding again, so either bite me or let Naruto carry you!"

Sasuke merely blinked in response while Naruto was impersonating a fish as his mouth opened and closed. Sighing Karin rubbed the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache, which she knew she was she could feel it forming in the back of her head. Without warning she shoved her sleeve up then shoved her arm into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stumbled back a step at the action, which caused his back to flare in intense pain, which then caused him to bite down on Karin's arm. He would have fallen if not for Naruto catching him underneath his arms, avoiding his back.

"You. Are. A. Bastard. And an idiot." Naruto huffed as he lifted him and put his arm over his shoulder. Sasuke settled for glaring at him as he kept biting down on Karin's arm and her chakra worked on him. Karin was taking in deep breaths as she watched them before turning to look at the street and groaning.

"You're both idiots and great we drew a crowd. Now let go." She yanked her arm from Sasuke's mouth, blushing slightly as she heard some of the villagers talk.

"What are they doing?"

"Why is the Uchiha biting the Uzumaki girl?"

"I think she's into that… that's kinda hot."

"Why didn't Naruto stop him?"

"Maybe it's a thing between the three. I heard the Uzumaki's have an unhealthy obsession with Uchiha's. All of them."

"Think they're masochist?"

"BDSM, they have to be into that to be with an Uchiha."

"Ok time to go," Naruto said a little shrilly as he heard the villagers; face scarlet. He let go of Sasuke without warning before taking to the roofs, Karin hot on his heels face also scarlet. Sasuke righted himself before turning to the crowd that flinched a little at his gaze.

"Naruto is more of the masochist," he said before following the two Uzumaki's. He didn't hold back his smirk as Naruto let out an undignified shout and came barreling at him.

* * *

_AN: Any mistakes, questions, or concerns (omfgs I sound like a commercial) leave in a review or a PM! Thanks, I is out!_


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot and my OC's who will now featuring in my novel because I love them. **

* * *

**_The Beginning of the End_**

_"The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy." ~Friedrich Nietzsche _

_"Now, I think that I should have known that he was magic all along. I did know it - but I should have guessed that it would be too much to ask to grow old with and see our children grow up together. So now, he is a legend when he would have preferred to be a man." ~Jackie Kennedy _

_"We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already." ~ J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Kurama walked into a dark cave behind the Hokage Monument and ducked as an explosion flew overhead.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from around a bend, light flickering over the gray stone walls.

**_"You already know,"_** he answered. He turned the corner and ducked another explosion of what looked like purple gas.

"I'm sorry Kurama-sama! I didn't notice it was you. I've been working on a number of spells." Sacha answered. She looked horrible; deep purple-black bags hung underneath her eyes, her dark hair was tied in a limp ponytail and seemed dull rather than bright, her robes were dirty, hands and arms stained a many different colors, basically it looked like she hadn't bathed or slept in months. Or eaten for that matter since her cheeks were hollow and eyes a little dull.

**_"Oh like what?" _**He asked as he looked over her work. Hundreds of pots and fires were alight in the room, which he was certain had been expanded using magic.

"Oh well for one I made more of the green fire, the one that burns no matter what. Not as powerful as Amaterasu, which I still don't believe, but effective. I also made some sleeping potions but instead of having them ingested I made them like a gas. It will put down any low-mid level demons but the more powerful one will be a little harder."

**_"What about this one?" _**Kurama picked up sparkling blue-bottle. It shed a soft blue light that shone through his clawed fingers. It was small and round, and as he swirled it he felt a light breeze brush his face followed by tinkling laughter.

"Oh that," Sacha walked around a pot, throwing something in it that caused it to let out plume of green smoke. She plucked the bottle out of Kurama's hand and clutched it close to her. "Something I called in a favor for. It cost me as well," she took the stopper off and blew across the top causing blue sparkles to fill the air, which Kurama inhaled before stumbling back from it.

**_"Faerie Dust!"_** Kurama screeched as he backed away from it yet one of his hands reached out toward the disappearing dust.

"Yes, the only thing capable of destroying a demon… and freeing someone from one." Sacha said as she topped the bottle once more and tucked into the fold of her robes. "Also the one thing demons are addicted to."

**_"How?" _**Kyuubi asked, watching her every move, his nose tingled and he unconsciously followed her movements before getting a hold of himself. **_"The Faerie Realm is blocked against everyone."_**

"Ah see, my sister is the greatest magician ever. They Fey came looking for her, can't have a human capable of their strength. Did you know that they could come here anytime they desire, kind of like reverse summoning? Summons can only come here via a contract and through chakra but we can only go there if we are taken along with the summons. With the Faerie Realm they can come here whenever they like but we can't. I hate the Fey, they're assholes and they think they're better than the worlds themselves but this; even this is valuable in their world. I was given it because I saved the life of one of the Fey when my sister shoved a piece of lead pipe through its throat. Well the information as to who had it, I got it when I gave the Faerie in question a sample of my blood."

**_"That was foolish."_** Kurama snorted.

"So you say, but it wasn't my blood he got." Sacha turned a devious smirk on her face.

**_"Oh?"_**

"Let's just say that someone is experiencing the defects of working with a dead man's blood."

**_"Clever, but enough babble, have you got what I came for _****this time_?" _**Kurama glared at her and she flinched slightly before straightening out.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had it down but it's a delicate process. This time I am certain though. I experimented it on some animals before giving it a try on a human couple. It worked on them so a shinobi should be no problem." She went to the farthest corner of the room and pulled out a dark vial.

"It lasts until the person in question finally gets impregnated. Then nature takes its… well rather unnatural course; nine months."

**_"Good." _**Kurama took the vial from her hands and slipped it into his pouch. **_"Have you any plans for stopping the portal?"_**

"So you felt it too huh? No I don't know how to do that. Shion is the only one recorded ever to stop a demon from crossing to this world. You were born here so that's- yeah you don't count. Demons from Hell are another thing since Hell is just another dimension. The amount of chakra and magic that Asmodeus is using is- it's incredible- right up there with the Ten-Tails and my sister's magic is extremely powerful; enough to make _portals_ that would connect to this world and stay open. I won't be surprised if some demons have already crossed over and got lost in this land. Anytime now, that portal just brimming outside of these walls will open."

**_"Have you told Tsunade that there is a possible portal just outside her walls," _**honestly it was a rhetorical question, if she hadn't Kyuubi would have but still it bore asking. Even now they could feel the thrum of energy coming just outside the walls of Konoha.

"Yes, and I told the other villages that they could have one nearby their own. I got confirmation from Killer Bee-sama that the Hachibi has felt its power outside their village. The other villages' jinchuuriki are still young and inexperienced; I doubt they have even made contact with their bijuu comrades so I am uncertain about them."

**_"It's close to opening, I can feel it. Naruto is preparing himself for war and with the Uchiha here he might even help fight for Konoha." _**Kyuubi mused aloud.

"HA! I saw him, well I saw his chakra, that man is," Sacha looked up from bottling her potions and many emotions flickered onto her face. "He is so full of darkness, hatred, and loneliness. I-I don't know how he survived so long with all those emotions just brimming underneath his mask."

Taking a deep breath she looked up and released it with an audible _whoosh_ of air. "Yet, when Naruto is around him, all of those negative emotions lessen. They are very compatible; it is no doubt that a red string crosses them both. HE is just as capable of letting Konoha burn to the ground as saving it. We just have to see what he does when the time comes."

**_"I suppose so, those two have always managed to surprise me. How am I to administer this?"_**

"Oh just have him drink it straight from the bottle. It doesn't work well mixed with other drinks so just straight from the bottle. I would recommend giving it to him after all this blows over and to see if he really wants to have something else besides friendship."

**_"Oh believe me they do. We just need to push them; they already kissed if Karin's photos are true. Holding Sasuke in a cell, well I still don't know whether that will do more damage than good. Not to mention the villagers, god they can be so annoying."_**

"That they can Kurama-sama. Will that be all? I have to prepare a flesh-eating potion that will only work on demon and since you're hear and stuff always explodes…"

**_"Well I'll be off then, good luck and don't lose the faerie dust." _**With those parting words the Kyuubi turned into a fox and bounded off to the familiar chakra of his jinchuuriki who was barely waking up.

Sacha sighed and rubbed her eyes before shaking violently, she was tired but now was not the time to lose focus. Grabbing a small vial she frowned at it before unstopping it and taking a swig. Coughing violently as it went down she gagged slightly before straightening up as the effects immediately took over. Magic was a powerful thing but like all things it had a price, the potion would leave her twice as tired as before and soon enough she wouldn't be able to keep drinking it but so long as she could she would keep making potions that would help the five nations. She had already sent out numerous crates of potions to the other nations, enough for a war, now she only had Konoha to finish.

"I'll get you back Jen, I'll bring you home."

* * *

Naruto groaned in annoyance at the slight poking to his cheek. Lifting a hand he swatted at whatever was poking him and mumbled something even he wasn't sure of.

"If you don't wake up I'll throw all the ramen out I swear to god I will!" Karin's voice snapped out and Naruto immediately shot up in hysteria.

"NO!" Before Karin could even open her mouth in warning he shot out the room and towards the kitchen to check to see if his precious ramen was still there. Karin sighed as she pulled the blanket off her face and walked slowly out the room.

"You forgot your pants," she muttered to the air. A small smirk worked its way to her mouth; at the sound of a thump from the kitchen had her howling in laughter as Naruto yelled vulgarities and then rushed back up.

"I hate you Karin!" He yelled as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Karin was sniggering outside as she tried to muffle her laughter.

"You ran out before I could say anything! Now take a shower and put on some proper clothes."

"Screw you!"

"I'll leave that to Sasuke."

"S-shut up!"

"Hurry up before breakfast gets cold! I am not warming anything up for you!" She sighed as she heard the shower beginning to run before taking a deep breath and going back downstairs to finish cooking. She ignored Sasuke who was standing with his arms crossed by the entrance; she didn't need her sensor abilities to know he wasn't interested in talking to her. The sound of eggs frying filled the air along with the smell of cooking rice, miso soup, and tea. Silence was strange with someone in the room she didn't really like it, even though it was only the two of them (or it had been), her and Naruto always made enough noise for a whole family.

Biting her lip she debated whether to speak or not but then decided against it in the last moment, if Sasuke wanted to talk he would speak.

"I'm sorry," she barely heard the words and froze in stirring the soup. Her back was to him so she couldn't see his face but she knew that if she had he would have said it with a straight face and barely any movement of his lips. He was always quiet, so quite, when they would travel through the woods he always made the least noise, could hold back Juugo with barely a whisper of sound or an exhalation of breath. So silent, always silent like a snake moving for the kill. When she had been obsessed with him she had dismissed it, had even added to his appeal but, she should have known better. Shutting off the stove she began to pull some plates down and setting the table. Nothing was spoken; barely any noise was made besides the slide of plates on wood, the clink of china on china, the soft clack of plastic chopsticks she had gotten at the store the day before as a surprise for Naruto on the ceramic plates. She fiddled with them as she heard the shower from above turn off, the chopsticks were decorated with little swirls of fishcakes and whirlpools something she couldn't resist.

"He's coming down," she finally muttered and looked up. And lost herself in grey-black pools of eyes as they bore into her. She stumbled back slightly, breath a little unsteady and chakra spiking in fear and adrenaline.

"You hate me." It was statement, one that she would have denied if not for the twisting in her gut and the slight guilt in her heart.

"No, I don't hate you," it was true, that still didn't mean she felt something that was close to it. At the slight narrowing of his eyes she felt the sudden need to elaborate though she didn't need to. This was HER house, he didn't belong here, and she could kick him out anytime she wanted to. That was it though, that was what she felt, resentment.

"I resent you."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"How." She frowned at his command but answered anyway as the thoughts solidified in her head.

"You brought Naruto's smile back. You the _murderer_, the _traitor_, and me his family couldn't. _It's not fair_!" She took some satisfaction at the slight widening of his eyes betraying his surprise at her outburst so she continued. "It's not fair that _me_, the one who cared for him when he had no memory of himself, couldn't make him smile like he used to! It's _not_ fair that with one look from _you_ and he smiles like it's the _first_ time he's woken up! It's not _fair_ that he _remembers_ he loves you even when he couldn't remember your damn _name_ and I had to work years to get him to trust me! It's not fair that _I_ had to hold him as he cried in his sleep when he was small again because of the nightmares he had. Nightmares of _you_! The monster with the red eyes that haunted his dreams, hurting him, always hurting him! It's not fair! It's not fair that- that even with just _one_ look, just _one_" she was close to him now, his mouth parted slightly and eyes wide, she raised a hand and cupped his cheek gently, "that one look- right there- can have us both at your feet because we love you so _very_ much. I don't hate you Sasuke, no I resent you because even after all this time and all this pain… we love you but he loves you more than I ever could."

She kissed his cheek softly before parting from him and taking a seat at the table.

"Naruto I know you're there. Breakfast is ready take a seat. Bring Sasuke with you he doesn't look so well." Sasuke refrained from jumping at the hand that landed on his arm. Turning he was faced with the unusually somber face of Naruto. He let himself be pulled to the table in the kitchen before taking his seat on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Kari-" Naruto began but a swift finger on his lips stopped him.

"Not now Naruto, later. Eat first before I'm forced to shove the food down your throat. Kyuubi will let me." Karin said softly before grabbing her chopsticks and beginning to eat.

It was tense to say the least, Naruto ate but he kept darting glances at his cousin then sneaking ones at Sasuke. Sasuke was too stiff as he ate, though he did enjoy it a lot actually. He hadn't had a homemade meal in so long and honestly this was comforting… if there wasn't possibly homicidal redhead in front of him and though he tried not to show it, Naruto was angry. What exactly Sasuke didn't know yet, but Naruto had heard everything Karin said so the most probable guess was himself. Great.

In reality Naruto was mulling over everything Karin had said but he was mostly stuck on one thing; love. Ever since that first kiss a month ago, Sasuke hadn't touched him once. Sure he had been in prison but they had never talked about it and what exactly was… whatever they had. Naruto remembered everything, he remembered telling Sasuke he loved him and that- that might have been a mistake.

Sasuke and love were a complicated subject simply because, of well his clan. Everything, everything always revolves around the Uchiha Clan and what they did. To love Sasuke was to accept his clan and everything they did because they were such a huge factor in his life. Naruto honestly didn't know if he could; Itachi yes, Itachi was the one who paved the road for them and lead them to their destiny but if it weren't for Itachi, Sasuke would not be as he is.

Then again Naruto had to question what is it exactly that he loved about Sasuke; they fought they, always fought it was their way of expressing their emotions in some sick twisted way. Was it his strength, his stubbornness, the undeniable bond they had even before they were born? What? Sasuke had always looked down on him, sneered at him, fought him for everything, had attempted (and succeeded) in killing him. The only thing he could see from this relationship was pain, negligence, and instability. The there was the ever so precious thought that Karin had brought up unintentionally; Sasuke needed a woman, a fertile woman, to revive his clan. Yeah Naruto was lacking in that department that was if Sasuke even _wanted_ children because just the opposite could be possible. Sasuke might not want children, at all just to spite Konoha and have the Uchiha die with him. That was something Naruto couldn't bear.

He wanted mini-Sasukes running around the village just to see the possibility of how Sasuke could have turned out if his clan hadn't used him, if Itachi hadn't used him, if Konoha hadn't used him. He wanted Sasuke's line to continue even if it meant being away from him. Naruto bit his lip slightly and repressed the urge to smash the table and demand Sasuke what he wanted from him, from this. Why did he return to the village if in the end he didn't even seem to care as much for the village as for Naruto? Deep within his mind Naruto knew, he knew with all his heart that if Sasuke ever threatened the village he would hurt him. See the thing Sasuke seemed to fail to notice was that Naruto _was_ the village, and that the village _was_ Naruto. You can't hurt one without the other and Sasuke hated the village _so much, _so very much, so by some extent he hated Naruto too. That hurt, that hurt so much it was the reason he stayed awake at night clutching his chest in pain as he relived the moment Sasuke shoved his fist straight through his chest.

Just like he did to Karin.

Like he was about to do with Sakura.

And Kakashi.

And so many others.

Karin saw both their chakras climb, and climb, and climb until it was roaring at her senses and she felt she was suffocating. Wow, this had been-this had been a horrible idea. She had planned on making them confront each other because she could not take the sulking of them both, the tension and the intensity of being near them. How had no one noticed this when they had been genin? Instead it looked like a fight was about to breakout and if they thought they were fighting here forget it! Sasuke still hadn't had his eyes sealed and Naruto was well. It was time to end this. Getting up from her half-finished meal she slammed her hands on the table and glared at them both.

"Go."

They needed no further prompting; in the span it took her to breathe they left. Letting go the biggest sigh she could she crumbled into herself and whimpered in relief as the grating chakra left her senses, well not really but at least she wasn't at the brunt of it anymore. Felt like a rain of kunai were slashing her due to their boiling emotions. So many, they had so many it was incredible and terrifying. If they didn't patch up their differences they would destroy Konoha, she knew they would with their sheer power.

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath and sighed as the smell of flowers invaded her senses. Ino always smelt of flowers, even when they had been children and didn't know each other. It was a combination of lilacs, magnolias, and interestingly enough sakura petals.

"Sakura! Thank god can you help me in here? Please." Ino begged then shoved her to the counter where there was a line as Ino immediately began chatting to people about what kind of flowers they wanted. Rolling her eyes, Sakura began ringing up the customers, the prices already memorized in her head. This happened a lot; Sakura would come in and depending on how many people there were she either was sent to the cash register of they both left to go get something to eat. She looked up from the register to the next customer and suppressed a shudder as her stomach flopped in place, the person was garbed in a cloak that left everything but the mouth covered and the mouth was covered in blisters and she was pretty sure puss was at the corner of the mouth. Shoving down the urge to grab a kunai and hurl it at the person because besides the look the person radiated a sense of discomfort like if they were not fully there and willing to lash out at anyone, she smiled instead and looked to the flowers at hand. The hands were covered in gloves but something told her that they would also be covered in blisters as well.

"How much," the mouth barely seemed to move but it reached her and it sounded oily. The person was clutching a small batch of marigolds. The orange and yellow so at contrast with the faded worn brown the person was garbed in, just like the brown earth it would no doubt be laid upon.

"1000 yen please," she replied curtly. The person reeked of something putrid, it was barely detectable to the average civilian but to a ninja; the bitter, sickly sweet smell of rotting flesh teased her senses. Who was this person?

"I don't suppose you accept a pound of flesh in exchange?" With that statement Sakura's eyes widened and she threw a kunai just in time to block a blast of demonic energy sent to her. Screaming immediately started as civilians ran out the store and those caught by the blast began convulsing on the floor. Sakura swallowed the urge to vomit as the people on the floor stopped convulsing and instead had their mouth open in a silent scream and their bodies began rotting before her eyes.

"Tehee! Oh she's a ready one. Come then little girl, let's dance." The monster growled then threw back its hood. White noise filled her ears as she saw a malformed face with one half a beautiful woman with bright pink eyes, pale white skin, and full lashes; the other half though was littered with bruises, puss oozing from underneath a half melted eye filled with maggots, and peeling skin that she was sure showed the skull underneath. This was not going to be fun. "Your flesh will suit me just fine! It's been a long time since I had a pretty face such as yours."

Sakura snapped from her daze in time to dodge one of the rotting people who rushed to attack her. Crap, seems the spell or whatever the attack had been seemed to control the people that it hit.

"Sakura!" She turned just in time to duck a bottle that exploded on impact on the floor. "Come on!"

She was grabbed by the hand and pulled to the side a shimmering haze began to fill the room and set upon whatever was near it. Sakura's eyes widened as whatever the haze touched turned to plant life of varying kinds. Turning to face her savior she was graced with Ino's worried green eyes that flickered over her body to see if she was safe. For some reason that caused her to feel a flush of warmth all over her body which she immediately ignore by turning her head and covering it with her arms then jumping out the window. The door was blocked by many of the rotting people who were trying to escape the haze, which they didn't succeed. A high careening noise came out of the building as it overflowed with plant life.

"Do you think it stopped whatever that thing is?" Sakura asked Ino who turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a confident smirk.

"Jenova taught me that potion and it's been sitting in the back, the longer a potion stays in storage the more potent it gets. If this didn't get them then we'll have to go with plan B."

"What's plan B?" Sakura had a very weird feeling in her stomach as she looked back to the demolished store. Jenova and her potions, she forgot Ino was learning from her.

"Oh well just a little mind ma- watch out!" They both leaped from their previous spot onto different rooftops as another spell came crashing towards them.

"Oh now that was just mean! Now my little minions are all plant fodder!" The demon tsked slightly as it stepped out of the ruined shop window with hardly any sign of damage. She turned, well Sakura was pretty sure that was its preferred gender, and eyed Ino who had a small disappointed frown on her face. "Oh sweetheart that potion was magnificent! However, I'm not your normal demon. I'm pretty on top of the food chain, you may know me as a ghoul if you want."

"Nice, now bye." Ino's snarky voice echoed as she threw a kunai, which the demon dodged easily. However, the blast from the exploding tag taught the leg of the ghoul that then cried out.

"Foolish child! You think you can beat me with a meager bomb? I'll show you what real power is!" The demon then inhaled a large gulp of air before blowing it out and having black air escape from her lungs. Sakura swore she saw screaming faces in the foul black air and somehow managed to swallow down the urge to scream and run away.

"No, _I'll_ show you." Sakura growled, tightening her gloves before letting loose a yell, driving her fist into the concrete of the road and having it cave in with her power.

The demon cursed in annoyance as she managed to avoid falling into the crater and most of the power behind the hit but pieces of debris clipped her shoulder. The demon glared before grinning in delight as she felt her magic capture some nearby humans. With a flourish she waved her hands and her zombies went to attack the pink-haired ninja. She then turned to face the purple-clad ninja who was muttering under her breath.

"Tiro!" Ino yelled and a ball of purple sizzling chakra smashed into the demon in a blink of an eye. "Ha! Take that!"

"INO WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled just as the demon exploded from the earth and bite Ino's arm. A pain filled yell was the only response. Shinobi had appeared but they were fighting the human-turned-zombies. No one was there to help and a good five zombies that were very agile despite their rotting flesh were distracting Sakura but as she saw her friend crumple and the demon follow her down her anger tripled. "Shannero!"

She didn't hold back, shinobi jumped out of the way, the zombies were crumpled underneath the raw force of her punch and pinned down by the shattered street and she watched in horror as Ino and the demon fellow into the crater she had made. Oh crap.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke didn't waste one moment, as soon as they got to the training ground they glanced around and came to a consensus. No powerful attacks that would level the village. Sasuke's nod was given begrudgingly but as soon as they did they set into their stances. For a while there was no movement then in a flash two kunai clashed and they were upon each other.

Fists packed with as much power as possible collided with forearms, the impact rattling both of them but never stopping them as they exchanged blows. A kick to the stomach responded with a punch to the face. A kick to the face exchanged for a throw to the trees, knocking them down. If anyone were there they would have not been able to see a thing except for the moments of space given to catch breath before they attacked each other. It was brutal, it was bloody, and it was the most relaxed either of them had been in ages. Even as a particularly brutal jab to the ribs had Sasuke coughing up blood and a split kick to Naruto jaw had time biting a chunk of his cheek off, they did not relent because this was not just a fight, this was dance; a show of power and how much the other had grown since they last met.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he spat some more blood that remained in his mouth, cheek already healed thanks to the Kyuubi. He was breathing heavily, had sustained more injuries, and was hit more by the bastard. However, he smirked as he realized Sasuke was favoring one side over the other, had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and was trying to subtly shake some feeling into his left arm. Sasuke scowled at the smirk that bloomed on the blonde's face, so he activated his Sharingan and in pure instinct charged his left hand with the Chidori. Naruto's smirk fell and he flinched slightly at the sound of a thousand chirping birds and the taste of lightning in the air but that didn't stop him from charging just as Sasuke had and forming a swirling ball of densely packed blue chakra in his hand.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!'

The explosion that followed was not only theirs and they looked to the distant Konoha were a plume of dust and smoke had risen up. Upon closer inspection Naruto was able to see people being flung to the air before being ripped apart by some humanoid creatures.

"We'll finish this next time!" Naruto yelled already halfway there, only the phantom of his voice behind. Sasuke blinked once before scowling as Naruto left him, _left him, _for Konoha. Konoha needed to realize it faults and arrange to have them repaired and reprogrammed if necessary because this was not acceptable. Scowl still in place he took off, grumbling in his head about stupid heroic blondes and stupid villages always in danger.

* * *

_AN: Comments, feed back, criticism, flames, and/or corrections in a PM or review please! Btw I lied this was late as fuck by like months, I'm sorry__. Shit's 'bout to go down after this._**  
**


End file.
